Harry Potter and the Search for the...
by Merlyn
Summary: ...Meaning of Life at Hogwarts (or 'The Hogwarts School Band'). Rating for some adult references, some references to homosexual activity and some mild swear words. Trademark slighly OOC Snape. Harry's final year, and guess what's brewing! (COMPLETED)
1. The First Day Back

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Search for the Meaning of Life at Hogwarts, or The Hogwarts School Band  
**Chapter:** One: The First Day Back  
**Rating: **M for mature content, and adult conversations  
**Original Character:** Alastor Daker  
**Reason for Edit:** Noticed that the formatting had been screwed up, so decided to re-submit with correct editing. Plus I wanted to change a few of the things, as it was bit odd in places.  
**Notes:** Please note that this was written waaay before 'Order of the Phoenix' so, the OWL grades and subjects for NEWTs don't tally with the canon. Best read this as an alternative 'book 7'. Also, check out my prequel 'The Gospel, according to Gilderoy Lockhart _or _The Hogwarts Gazette'.

**One: The First Day Back**

Harry Potter stepped through the barrier on platform 93/4 with an air of triumph and finality about him. He had recently turned seventeen and here he was about to embark on his final year at the prestigious Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So far, his only disappointments were to discover he had not be made a prefect (he had the awful feeling that it was something to do with Prof. Snape), and that he had not done as well as he would have liked in his OWLS.

Harry was perfectly ready to blame his poor mostly poor marks (although he was quite pleased with his three E grades) on his interrupted revision, trouble with Voldemort again. Although if he had to be perfectly honest with himself (which was not likely to be) it was his own blasted fault, as he was feeling far too lazy to get any revision done when he had the chance.

He looked around the mass of younger years; he felt extremely tall and grown up now that he was in his final year. He stood at an impressive six foot one, and he was quite thankful for it, it meant that Snape could not longer intimidate him by height. Throughout his younger years, Harry had always had the impression that Snape was considerably tall, but as he got older he realised that it certainly was not the case, Snape stood at 5ft 8".

"HARRY!"

He spun round and found himself facing his best friend of seven long wonderful years, Ron Weasley.

"Ron!" He replied happily, giving his friend a manly hug. "Sorry I couldn't come and stay in the hols."

"Don't worry about it." Ron replied with a grin. "Looking forward to your final year?"

"Sort of. Going to have fun being taller than Snape!"

Ron laughed, "I guess if Snape tries anything on us this year, you can just go and stand next to him and make him feel small!" He smiled. "I think Snape's going to be alright this year. Dad thinks that you-know-who is getting stronger and will probably try his take-over bid soon." Ron shuddered at the thought. "Snape's going to have a lot on."

"Maybe. Any idea who Head Boy and Girl are?"

"I think Hermione's Head Girl, dunno about Head Boy. Pretty surprised it wasn't you though."

"Yeah, I think Snape had something to do with it. Didn't get made a prefect like you did either."

Ron knew the real answers to both Harry's thoughts. Despite the events of last year Ron had taken his OWL exams seriously and revised as hard as he could in his few revision weeks. Hogwarts only awarded those who did well in exams with the honour of being a prefect - no matter how many times you saved the school or someone's life. You had to set a fair president for the other students to follow. Dumbledore had probably thought Harry was getting a bit too big for his boots - it sometimes seemed that way to Ron, but being a good friend he never said anything.

"Have you seen Hermione yet?"

"She's going to meet us there. Remember? She decided to stay in Hogsmede last year."

Last year Hermione's parents divorced. It had not been a pretty situation - their had been a fierce custody battle over her; she had changed dramatically after that. Strangely enough it had been Prof. Snape that suggested she invoke her right to live with neither parent (as Hermione's birthday was in September she was a school year older than the others were). Snape had been in one of his usual biased towards Gryffindor moods, and Hermione had just snapped; the result of Hermione's 'snap' was Snape with a black eye. Even stranger was that Snape had apologised after the lesson to her and suggested she stay in Hogsmede - he'd even given her a leaflet about rental properties for students in and around the area.

"Why do you suppose Snape gave her that leaflet last year?" Harry asked as he and Ron began to push their trolleys towards the train.

"Probably felt guilty. Maybe he's been in the same situation, who knows? Why should we care." Ron replied with a distant tone.

"Are you alright?"

"Me? Sure why?"

"You seem... distant, and you seem to have joined Snape's fan club."

"Harry, it's nothing, alright?" Ron pushed his trunk onto the train. "You've just got to give Snape a break, he's _not _the bad guy. Even if he was, he isn't anymore."

Harry put a hand on Ron's arm. "You know something, don't you." It was not a question.

"Look, Harry, I can't talk about it here." With that he jumped aboard the train leaving Harry to ponder what on earth Ron was talking about.

When Ron and Harry disembarked at Hogsmede General Station, they were met by a speeding ball of bushy brown hair; Hermione Granger, almost eighteen years old, had blossomed into a beautiful young women. Her teeth were no longer crooked, and she no longer wore the thick glasses of her younger years.

"HIYA!" She cried as she managed to hug both of them in one movement. "Hope you had a safe journey." She grinned.

"Hey, Hermione." Ron replied giving her a warm filled hug. "How's the house?"

"It's great. The land-lady has let me board for half the asking price since I'd be staying up at school for ninety-percent of the time. Last year eh?"

"Defiantly. See you got Head Girl." Ron grinned again.

"Know who got Head Boy?" Harry asked innocently.

"Yes, I know who got Head Boy." Hermione replied. "And it wasn't Malfoy!" She added before Harry could open his mouth.

"Who then?"

"Neville Longbottom."

Harry felt his mouth drop open in shock, "Neville got Head Boy?"

"Yes. Teachers thought he did fantastically in his exams, 5 As, 3Es and one O. _Very_ impressive. He even got a E in Potions; I think Snape was a bit surprised at that." Hermione smiled at Ron, "close your mouth Harry, a train's coming." Obediently, Harry obeyed.

----

"Ah, welcome once again to another fun filled year of learning at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore announced, after all the new students had been sorted and were now sitting happily at their respective tables. "I am sure you will be equally welcoming towards our new member of staff, and I don't quite think I need to tell you which subject he will be teaching! Without further ado - please welcome Professor Alastor Daker." Dumbledore fell silent with a smile as the Great Hall applauded the new teacher. "Also, it gives me great pleasure in announcing that our new Head Boy and Head Girl are Mr Neville Longbottom, of Gryffindor, and Ms Hermione Granger, also of Gryffindor!" A loud of applause rippled through the great hall, even several teachers were applauding!

"Look at Snape." Harry whispered to Ron. Immediately Ron's eyes were transferred to the teachers table at the head of the hall. Snape and the new teacher, Alastor Daker, were in deep conversation. "What do you reckon that's all about?"

"No idea, looks like they might be good friends." Ron replied irritably. Every year Harry went off on the frame about how Snape was going to off the latest Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, or how the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher was a prodigy of evil. Ron was actually beginning to believe that it was perhaps Harry who managed to scare off most Defence against the Dark Arts teachers. Although, in this situation, Ron knew more than he was letting on about Snape and the new teacher.

"Now, I am sure you're all starved after the fun chocolate filled train journey, so let us waste no more time in inviting you to enjoy the Start of Term feast." Dumbledore clapped his hands together and the four house tables, including the staff table, became swamped with masses of delicious foods.

----

Harry entered the great hall admit some disturbance. The disturbance appeared to be around the Slytherin table, thinking that there was nothing strange going on, as in his experience, any disturbance around the Slytherin table was to do with Draco Malfoy - a pale face thin boy who's father was on Voldemort's inner-circle. When he did finally make it towards the Gryffindor table, he found he was eating breakfast alone - Hermione and Ron were over at the Slytherin table.

Feeling curious, he got to his feet and made his way on his errand of discovery. To his amazement, once he managed a way through the dense crowd, he spotted Professors Snape and Daker sitting side by side near the furthest end from the door, both were playing out some tune - Snape on acoustic guitar and Daker tapping along with the spoons. What was even more surprising was that Snape appeared to be a decent player, but that was the only credit Harry was likely to give his most hated teacher.

The two teachers finished their tune to a round of applause from all those watching - for one fleeting moment, Harry thought he saw Snape blush slightly in embarrassment, but it was gone in the same instant he had seen it, and so, Harry dismissed it.

"You liar." He heard Professor Daker mutter to Snape. Daker had a gentle, cheery voice, although it appeared to have a weak quality to it, as though he had not used it for many years - for a moment Harry gave an involuntary shudder as he remember who the voice reminded him off. A few years ago, his cousin Dudley had begged and screamed to make his mother rent a film called 'The Silence of the Lambs'. Daker had a similar voice to the character Hannibal Lecter - secretly Harry hoped that Daker was _not _a cannibal... Although, you could never really tell when it came to Dumbledore's choice in Defence against the Dark Arts teachers!

What exactly Daker was accusing Snape of lying about, Harry did not hear since he was more or less whisked off in the heavy crowd flocking back to their tables for breakfast. He managed to catch a glimpse of Snape and Daker as they headed up to the staff table, both wore a smile and for once Snape's smile was not a foul smirk, but a genuine smile.

"Hey, what was going on there?" Harry managed to ask Hermione the moment he met her at the table.

"Oh, Professor Daker used to be Snape's best friend at Hogwarts. Apparently there was a Hogwarts band they both played in. Daker I think was trying to embarrass Snape."

"Oh sure, a band a Hogwarts. Hermione that's a _muggle _thing, wizard schools don't put together school bands!" Harry replied sarcastically.

"Actually," Ron said sitting down next to his two friends, "when Bill was at Hogwarts there was a school band. Dunno when it was put together, but he said it was something to do with raising money for some charity."

"When did it stop?" Hermione asked interestedly.

"Just before Fred and George arrived. I think it stopped because of lack of interest or something, Bill never told me much about it, only that he failed an audition for the band."

"He probably played spoons like Daker." Harry added trying to make a joke of the situation.

"Daker doesn't play spoons, he plays piano."

"Looked like the spoons to me!"

"Think about it Harry, he could hardly lug a piano in here, could he?" Hermione added in a superior tone. "Anyway, eat some breakfast, got lessons in twenty-five minutes."

"Oh goody..."

----

Harry seated himself at the back of the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom. In his seven years at Hogwarts this room had been decorated differently each time - during his first year (Professor Quirrel's poor year) the room had been filled with amulets and charms to ward off evil spirits. In his second year (the year Professor Lockhart had been a fate worse than Voldemort) the room had been filled with posters of the most annoying man on the planet. In his third year (the year Harry had made good friends with a werewolf) the room was up to traditional standards with books about Defence against the Dark Arts around the room, as well as an oddity of creatures. In fourth year the room was filled top to toe with strange objects which were to alert the occupants when evil was near. That was ill-fated year of Professor Moody, in the last two years there had been short staying supply teachers who had made no change to the bare-walled room which Moody had left. Now the new teacher had decorated the room in a manner similar to both Lupin and Moody.

"Hi." Professor Daker said with a small smile once he was sure that the entire class were seated and settled. Daker was a short man, of about five foot five inches or perhaps less. He had a wiry figure, and still Harry was reminded of Hannibal Lecter, but he had wonderfully bright blue eyes, which were half hidden behind, tinted lenses. The glasses immediately puzzled Harry; it was perhaps their tinted nature that worried him. "I'd like to welcome you to your final year of compulsory education. I've been told that your Defence against the Dark Arts lessons have been rather... erratic." Daker stood up. He was dressed in a similar manner to Professor Snape - a dark suit but minus the intimidating black cloak.

"But as you are aware, this year you take _the _most important exams of your school life. I think some of you could really do with some very hard work, judging by your OWL grades." His eyes flickered about the room as if they had a mind of their own - they never appeared to focus on anything. "However, since this is your first lesson back I doubt many of you would be ready to work - so, I think we'd best just do a 'get to know the teacher lesson'."

Some people looked a little shocked by this statement, but Daker appeared not to notice. "I know it's not usually the norm around here, but I like to believe that if the students are comfortable with their teacher then they are more comfortable about learning. As you are now all seventeen, eighteen, you are going to be treated as young adults and that is how I am going to teach you." Paravti Patil passed a note back to her friend Lavender Brown - Daker did not notice, despite the fact his eyes were on Paravti, Harry found that strange. "Since I've no idea what I can tell you, I think I'll allow questions, please don't put up your hand, just call out a question one at a time. Have a look around the room and see who looks like they are about to ask something - saves us having a screeching match." Daker laughed slightly.

To no one's surprise, Hermione asked the first question. "Is it true that you and Professor Snape were best friends?"

"Ah, it seems I've met the inquisitive mind of Ms Hermione Granger." Daker smiled. "Yes it's true. I know a lot of you think he's a mean old bastard, but believe me, he was a lot different when we were at school - good friend, even if he did have his nose stuck in a book, or some music or dabbling away with his latest Potions experiment. You lot probably don't think he's a great guy, but that's understandable, just try and cut him some slack, a lot's happened to him in the past, and please, don't ask me about him it's not exactly polite."

"Were you and him Slytherin's?" Dean Thomas asked.

Daker chuckled, "I think I can see where you are getting. Let me just say, the idea that all Slytherin's go bad, isn't true. Yeah sure, a lot of Slytherin's have gone down the wrong path, but more Slytherin's have realised their mistakes than the Gryffindor's who went bad."

There was a few beats of silence before Hermione piped up with another question, "what do you mean by that?"

"Alright, alright, before you all kill me, let me explain. You all know how the Sorting Hat picks members for each house - it does it by examining the qualities that make them who they are. Those people who are fiercely loyal, ambitious, clever with cunning are more likely to be sorted into Slytherin. Those who are brave, clever and more likely to rush straight into things without thinking and deeply proud are more likely to be sorted into Gryffindor. You can be brave and clever at the same time without being able to swallow your pride. A Slytherin may be loyal to his or her house, but Slytherin's have the ability to swallow their pride and admit to being afraid or weak." You could have heard a pin drop the silence was that thick, Daker appeared to have the ability to hold an audience captive and spell bound. "Once a Slytherin has gone down the wrong path, and once he has been made to realise he, or she, has gone down the wrong path, a Slytherin usually has the quality to swallow their pride. Although nine times out of ten Slytherin's are the most stubborn creatures on the planet and it does often take them to realise that they were wrong. A Gryffindor on the other hand tends to be proud. Once they have gone down the wrong path it can take a hell of a lot of work to get them to realise they were wrong, and often then they were too proud to turn back and admit they were wrong. " He smiled slightly, "before you all kill me, remember, that's the stereotypical view of two houses. Half of you probably have some of the above-mentioned qualities, and others don't. Over the years people have learnt that they can be proud and swallow their pride at the same time. Please don't fall into the trap that all Slytherin's are bad and all Gryffindor's are good - there are grave exceptions to that rule."

"You mean like Sirius Black." Harry snapped angrily. For some reason he hated what Daker had said, and his anger was slowly building into what the Slytherin-scum Daker had said.

Daker's voice took a harder, slightly cold edge to it, "he isn't innocent of everything, don't let his friendship with your father, Harry, cloud you into thinking he is completely guilt free."

"What will we be studying this year?" Hermione quickly asked before Harry could loose his temper further.

"Well, that depends. First, you need to finish off the stuff you haven't done, which is quite a lot spreading back to your first year, and we are going to have to whiz through that pretty quickly. Once that's out of the way, you can start work on what you need to do be entered for your exam and all the exam prep work that we have to go through."

Slowly the lesson dragged on in the same question and answer session. Although Daker did pass round a desk layout scheme of the class and ask them to write down where they were sat and whom they were sat next to - he warned them not to move as he was terrible with names and faces. This did not exactly speak true with Harry, but he had to admit he was feeling angry towards Daker.

----

"There's something odd about him." Harry muttered as they made their way from the main school building down to the area around Hagrid's hut for their Care of Magical Creatures class.

"Harry, it's getting a bit cliché now... Can't you find something wrong with another teacher? If it's not Snape up to something, it's that there is something odd about the Defence teacher." Hermione replied sound weary.

"You've got to admit there's something weird about his eyes!" Harry stopped Hermione, "what about the dark glasses?"

"They _aren't _dark, they're just tinted. Maybe his eyes are sensitive to light, or he just happens to like the latest Muggle fashion."

Their argument continued in this vain until Hagrid's bulky shape appeared to start the lesson, Harry, Ron and Hermione gave Hagrid the greatest respect and did not want to cause a sour mark in their first lesson back with their friend. Today was quite interesting, and for once the creature Hagrid had brought to show them was _not _dangerous - in fact it was a creature which many wizards had a house pet, but none-the-less, it was part of the Care of Magical Creatures project.

"This, as I'm sure ya know, is called a Puffskein." Hagrid held up a small round spherical, custard-coloured, soft object. "Now, I knows that you all, well, nearly all of you gots pets. Owls, cats and the such lik', but you gots to do this project as a major piece of investigation work. This goes towar's yer final mark. Now, I'm sure yer'all wonderin' whats these got to wi'h the investigation. As yer can see, these Puffskein are onl' babies, yer job is ter look af'er them. Ye gets one, ye names it, yer record what gender it is, an' any distinguishin' features, and thens yer record its progress during its trainin' and growing up. Yer needs ter record when yer feed it, how yer feed it and whether or not it seems 'appy. Yer all gets that? Right come and gets a Puffskein, a form an' some food. If yer's run outta food, see if the food supply will wait until yer first Hogsmede visit, if not, come down and see me, an I'll give yer some."

"We have to look after these?" Draco Malfoy drawled as he held up a Puffskein in disgust.

"Yes, Malfoy, yer do. An yer can't go complain, 'cos this is what the exam board wan' this year. This won' be all the work yer doin', this will be the only lesson where yer can work wiv yer Puffskein, after this, yer gotta leave him or her behind in yer dorm and we'll be learn' what the board says yer gotta learn." Even Draco could not argue with that ruling, if an exam board said it had to be done then his father could do next to nothing to change it.

"Hagrid," Harry began, once they had the gentle giant on his own away from the rest of the group, "what do you think of the new teacher, Daker?"

"Alastor? What are yer getting at?" Hagrid asked suspiciously, "look, Harry, if yer think he's somethin' ter do wi'h You-Know-Who, then yer wrong. Just 'cos he were mate of Snape's, an' still is mind, don't make him evil."

"Don't you think there's something weird about? His eyes?" Harry persisted.

"There's nought wrong wi'h the guy, Harry. If yer don't believe me, ask yer friend Remus Lupin. They were all mates ter-gether, all in same band, they was."

"What was the band like?" Hermione asked.

"Great. Probably one of the most talented bunch of youngsters Hogwart's 'as bred in a long while."

"Who was in the band?"

"Let me see...Right, there was Alastor Daker on piano, Remus Lupin on bass guita', tha' quiet little guy Peter Pettigrew," Ron and Harry exchanged dark looks, "oh an yer mother, Harry, on backing vocals an' I think she played violin."

"Was my father lead vocals?" Harry asked, suddenly interested.

"No, it were Professor Snape."

"_Snape_?" Harry gasped.

"Yer, played guitar as well he did."

"Bet he wasn't very good."

"That's where yer wrong, Harry. Snape has a fantastic voice."

"Hagrid, how did they set up the school band?" Hermione it seemed would not let the school band idea pass by.

"Er... Well, it were Daker and Snape's idea fer a band, I think they got some of their friends who could play and sing and then went ter Dumbledore. Dumbledore being who he is, said yer of course they could. Used ter raise money for thinks in the village and stuff fer the school."

"Why did it stop?"

"They all left, they 'ad a few tries of makin' the band again, but nought lived up to their standards and everything sort of fell apart, if yer get my drift."

"Did my father ever belong to the band?" Harry asked.

"Er... No..." Hagrid began delicately, "yer see, it was just Lupin, Snape and Daker who originally went ter Dumbledore. Dumbledore said they had ter hold auditions, to make up a band of five or six - jus' ter make it fair like. Dumbledore an' some of the staff judged the auditions, so that no one had an unfair advantage. Yer father I think audition, but never made it."

----

"Hermione, why are you so interested in the school band?" Ron asked curiously as they made their back up to the castle for lunch.

"I'm not!" She replied hotly.

"Yes you are! Come on, Herm, you can tell me, what's so interesting about the school band?"

"All right, Ron, I'll tell you." She lowered her voice, "Dumbledore asked me and Neville to make sort of a year book, head boy and girl do it every year. He also wanted some sort of ceremony or ball in honour of us leaving. I found out that Hogwarts is going to be about one thousand years old around the time we leave."

"Jesus... When was it founded?"

"No one knows, but it's estimated somewhere in the tenth century. Anyway, so what me and Neville decided to do, was make a year book with everyone from our year in it, the teachers and what house they were in, and also famous past Hogwarts people, as well as some Hogwarts history that signalled some sort of a change."

"That has _what _to do with a school band?"

"Well, since I found out about the school band, I thought it would be a good idea if the old members, if they were in easy reach, performed at the end of year ball."

"You're going to try and get Snape to sing in front of us all... Well, you're braver than most Hermione, got to give you that."

"Please don't tell anyone Ron, it's supposed to be a secret."

"Don't worry," he smiled, "good idea though."

"Thanks."

----

"Hello Alastor. How's the day going so far?" Dumbledore asked gently as Daker made his way into the staff room.

"Not so bad thanks. I'm surprised at how well I can remember my way around. Not got lost yet." He replied. "Bit worried about teaching some of my classes though, especially the seventh years."

"Why is that?"

"Well, Spike told me that Hermione Granger was the first pupil in the school to realise that Remus Lupin was a werewolf. I'm just a bit worried that she won't take long to realise my little problem."

"Don't worry about it Alastor!" Dumbledore said with a warm smile, "even if she does realise, I'm sure she won't tell anyone else, she can keep secrets that girl."

"Might be worth telling her." McGonagall murmured from the far corner. "Be handy to have someone who knows."

"It's not that simple, Minerva. I don't think the school governors will be too pleased if word got around. I don't think any of them know about it, or how it happened."

"Um... So how are you and Severus getting on?" McGonagall asked, changing the subject.

"Still getting on extremely well, at first I was a bit worried that working together might affect our relationship, but so far it's been fine. Didn't quite realise how hard it was going to be just to forget that we were together, but I think I should be all right, providing that you lot don't leave us alone together in an empty classroom or anything!"

Some people laughed. "Don't worry Alastor. If you and Severus _do _want to spend a bit of... time together, there's nothing stopping the two of you going home for the Easter holidays or the Christmas ones."

Somewhere deep in the bowels of the school, a bell rang signalling the end of break and time for lessons to resume.

"Oh well, its back to the grindstone."

----

"I _hate _potions... Why couldn't they have made it a optional subject once you've done your OWLS?" Harry moaned as they descended into the cold rank dungeons of the school.

"We _still _have to do the subject because it's one that is needed for any form of magic you choose to study further, or for any kind of magical job. Dad spends a lot of time dealing with Potions, even though he works in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office!"

"Anyway, from what I've found out, the Potions exam seems to be on the easier exams to take. We do two big Potions projects, where we have to investigate and theorise one potion and then we have to invent our own potions which serve a purpose, or fit the criteria the exam board wants. Then all the exam is about, is the types of ingredients and types of potions and their reactions and results that we've learnt about it." Hermione replied as she placed her hand on the door to Snape's classroom.

"That's _easy_?" Ron muttered in shock.

"If your two brothers Fred and George managed to pass the coursework involved for the exam, Mr Weasley, then I would say that the coursework is outstandingly easy." An icy voice said from behind them, making them all jump. All three friends turned and found themselves facing perhaps the most nasty teacher in the school - Professor Severus Snape, the Potions Master. "Since you are standing with your hand on the door, Ms Granger," he handed her a small key, "kindly open the door."

Nervously Hermione did as was asked.

The potion lab had not changed much during the seven years Harry had been there. Over the years the numbers and contents of the many glass jars littering the room had changed, and even the stone sink had been replaced (after a slightly disastrous lesson in the fifth year, which had even left Snape speechless in shock.)

Snape waited a moment for his class to find their regular seats, noting that once again Gryffindor and Slytherin chose to be separate. He gave them another minute of mindless chat before asking for quiet. As he was Snape, he got quiet instantly.

"As I am sure you are all aware, this year is the most _vital _year of your school history. Those of you, who thought your OWLS were hard, are in for a shock. NEWTS are the most tiring and exhausting set of exams you will ever _have _to take. Even so for those who may be entered for the extension exams." His eyes momentary met Hermione's. "Some of you may be aware of what this years Potions course will entail, and I apologise to those who know, but I have to through the course content with the rest of the class." Snape cleared his throat. "You have two pieces of coursework to complete this year, most of the work that has been leading up to these pieces began last year, although I doubt half of you realised. The first piece is a simple investigation into the effects of a particular potion - this requires you to do some preliminary work, make the potion, test the potion, and make a conclusion, once you have done that you can start the actual work. The work will involve you writing up and explaining your conclusion, and then analysing and evaluating the evidence and results you got, also explaining any anomalous results." Harry looked around the room with a look of puzzlement on his face, everyone, bar him, appeared to understand what Snape was on about. _What the hell is an 'anomalous result'_? He wondered miserably to himself. "From the look on your face Potter I can assume that you understand none of what I have explained. I am hardly surprised, the pitiful work you turned into me last year which were your pathetic attempts at conclusions and analysis of potions was a complete waste of paper. Perhaps you should begin your up hill struggle by making some notes and then asking one of your class mates to explain to you - I have not the time to waste on those who do not listen." Harry felt himself turn red with both embarrassment and anger, he glanced angrily at the smirking Slytherin's and then back a Ron, who for some reason was trying to avoid his eyes. This was going to be one long year. "The second piece of coursework that you will develop will be something of your own invention. Although, it needs to have some relevance in every day life or effect something about you directly. Usually, people tend to go down the path of creating some form of health or personal hygiene potion, but you are free to make your own decision. Last year I foolishly allowed Fred and George Weasley to develop the joke sweets etc, which involved the use of potions. There are no limits as to what you can make." Hermione's hand shot into the air. "Yes, Ms Granger?"

"Do you have to make the potion?" She asked.

"Incorrectly worded, but I understand the question. On occasion students have develop a potion which would be impossible to make under the school resources - providing they know which ingredients they would use, what effect they would have and all the theory and analytical data available, it does not matter. However that only applies in the situation where it would be completely impossible to develop your potion in school." Snape looked around the room, "let me give you an example to clear one or two minds. When I was doing my potion development project I opted to do something that would directly affect me. I decided I was going to develop and trial a variation on the Pepperup Potion, as I am allergic to many of the ingredients found in the Pepperup Potion, my main task was to find alternatives which provided similar properties and results. I did all of my preliminary work, I developed a hypothesis, I demonstrated in my notes which ingredients I would use and how they would change the potion, but one vital thing was the school did not have the resources to create the potion with the ingredients I suggested. It would be both too expensive and dangerous as some of the ingredients had unstable properties. All the evidence was there for the exam board to mark and evaluate and I did not lose out on the skills used to manufacture the potion, since it would have been difficult to make the potion on a school budget. I did however lose one or two marks for being somewhat over ambitious. Let me say that it pays not to be too over ambitious with your project, and I suggest that you go for something for which the ingredients are available in school for you to use. Although, this year the potions department has been granted a larger budget than usual and so I may be able to order in some ingredients. Any questions?"

"Do we do those alongside our class work?" To no ones surprise, Hermione asked.

"Yes and no. There will be some lessons in which you will _only _work on your projects and have time to ask me one or two questions, and there will be lessons which have been set aside to cover the work needed for your exams."

"Will we know who have been put in for the extended papers soon, or nearer the time?"

"In between. It's decided who are put in for the extended papers once the investigation piece of coursework has been marked and submitted to the board. Although, I do have a vague idea as to who will be likely candidates. I'm assuming that all questions relevant have been asked, and I would like to get started on explaining more about the investigation work, which will start in two weeks time."

The rest of the lesson ticked by slowly, and soon Harry lost interest in what Snape was saying. He gloomily decided that this was one lesson where he would not pass, even if he did the work fantastically, Snape's bias attitude would probably be his downfall.

----

Transfiguration turned out to be a much harder lesson than Potions had seemed. McGonagall gave no pep talk regarding the exams, all she did was give some strange references to investigation work (sounding similar to both Snape and Hagrid's tasks) and how much work this year was going to be. Harry would have been lying if he said he enjoyed many of his lessons, in fact there were only two he particularly liked and one of them he was beginning to loose his like for. Care of Magical Creatures Harry found interesting and fun, since Hagrid never set any particularly hard work, and he had been enjoying Defence against the Dark Arts until the new teacher arrived. There was something odd about him, his eyes, his strange philosophy and what made him even more odd was his friendship with Snape. It was a mystery to Harry how anyone could be a friend with that greasy slim-ball, Snape _was not _a likeable character.

That evening, after an increasingly painful Divination lesson (again Professor Trewlawny predicted his death), Harry decided to write a letter to his friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Black was lying low at Lupin's and had been for some time, it was time to ask him a few questions about the strange new teacher.

"Password." The Fat Lady demanded as he struggle towards it, his arms full of the many text books he had been forced to carry around.

"Pigs trotters." He replied, and waited only a moment for the portrait to swing open to allow his admittance.

"Hey Harry." Ron called as Harry made his way through the mass of scared looking first years, anxiously comparing notes about their lessons and teachers.

"Hiya." He replied sitting down in a chair next to Ron.

"Hey, I thought I'd better remind you that you've got to start organising Quidditch trials."

"Trials?"

"Yes, trials. Remember most of the team left last year. It's just you and Seamus left on the team. You need to organise some Quidditch trials so you can put together a Gryffindor team. Remember, you _are _the captain!"

"Oh yes, of course. I'll do that later." Harry had completely forgotten about his new-found responsibility, not only was he part of the very successful team, but he was also now in charge of that very successful team. He had a reputation to live up to. How was he going to manage his school work, _and _his Quidditch! "I'm going up to the dorm, need to write one or two letters. I'll be down later Ron."

"Okay, see you in a bit."

Harry settled down on his bed with several sheets of parchment, some ink and a very nice eagle feather quill. Before beginning to write, he first planned what he was going to say to Sirius, letter writing could sometimes be a complicated business!

_Dear Sirius,_

_I'm back at school, final year - yay! Lessons some really different this year, everyone keeps talking about assignments and coursework. Also got this damn Puffskein to look after for my Care of Magical Creatures work._

He gave the strange furry creature a small glance. It (or rather, she) had been snoozing gently on his pillow for most the day. Harry remember that he had some work for Hagrid to do (such as filling in the form for his Puffskein), but at the moment his letter had a greater priority.

_Listen, there's a new teacher teaching Defence against the Dark Arts (no surprise really) and there is something really odd about him. He's an old friend of Snape's from their school days, something to do with a school band I think, also he's got these weird eyes, I don't know what exactly is weird about them, but there is something strange. What do you know about an Alastor Daker? _

_Didn't get made a prefect (no surprise, I bet Snape was something to do with it) and you'd never guess who Head Boy is! It's Neville Longbottom. I've no idea how he got to be Head Boy, I mean he's a nice guy and everything but hardly any brains. Most of the work Snape was going through seemed really complicated, didn't understand most of it - haven't lost any house points to him yet, so I suppose that is one good thing._

_Just realised I've got to organise some Quidditch trials - I've no idea how that's going to fit in with my school work, but I'm sure I'll find a way. Say 'hi' to Remus for me._

_Harry _

----

"You actually told them you're allergic to some of the ingredients in the Pepper-up potion?" Daker joked in faked shock. "You do realise that they might try and poison you with the stuff!"

"Let them try." Snape shrugged, "won't make any difference to the usual days happenings."

Alastor Daker turned to him, his face no longer humorous. "You really worry me sometimes."

"Don't worry about me, I'm used to it." Snape lit a cigarette. "Worry about yourself." He continued.

Daker made his way over to where Snape was sat and placed his hands gently and lovingly on his friend's shoulders, slowly he started to massage the tight muscles. "I'm worried because I love you."

Snape placed a comforting hand on top of Daker's. "I know..." He said softly. "Alastor, you know that by being with me you're endangering your life. He's bound to find out."

"He hasn't done though. Spike, we've been together since we were in the seventh year, and he hasn't found out about us."

"Yet." Snape stood to face his lover, "he hasn't found out about us _yet_. There'll come a time, Alastor, he's getting stronger, more powerful." The hand that held his cigarette shook. Both men stood facing each other in silence.

"I don't care." Daker said softly. "I lost you once, and I'm never going to lose you again. Let that bastard find out, I'd rather die than loose you."

Snape smiled weakly and ran his free hand over Daker's arm. "Thanks." He said very softly, "it means a lot."

Daker smiled as well and returned Snape's gesture, Snape raised his head to look deep into his lover's eyes. Gently he took Alastor's hand and held it to his own heart and gazed softly into his blue eyes.

"I wish you didn't smoke." Alastor said suddenly, interrupting the moment.

Snape was taken slightly back by this and gave a small chuckle. "What is it with you and moments."

"Couldn't help it Spike, I felt like the moon was going to set behind us and some cheesy music would start playing. You know, typical soppy romance film."

"We're standing next to a stone wall, how could the moon set behind us?"

"Well, you know what those films are like." Alastor smiled, "especially if they are directed by Kenneth Branagah."

"He doesn't direct love stories!"

"He directed Frankenstein."

"That wasn't a love story."

"Well... no, but it turned out like one. You know what he decided to bring his wife back to life?"

"Alright, alright I get the picture. Frankenstein's monster had a bad sense of timing in that film. He killed Victor's wife before they could actually remove any clothing and make love properly."

"Wait! You're comparing me to Frankenstein's monster!" Alastor joked.

"No, I'm saying that your timing is like his monster." Alastor stuck out his tongue, and Snape laughed softly. "Christ, if the kiddies could hear me now."

"They'd be thinking, 'who are you, and what did you do with Professor Snape.'"

"Exactly." Snape looked at his watch, "ooh, it's half past eleven, better be making sure those blasted Slytherin's are getting into bed."

"You leave them 'till half eleven?"

"Only on first nights. Mostly they are too excited to get to sleep and cause havoc if they go to bed at their set time. By half eleven most of them have made their own way up to bed and it's just the stragglers who are left."

"Suppose we'd best part ways as well. It's going to be really hard to sleep without you beside me you know."

"Well, we'll just have to manage. Can you find your way back in the dark?"

"Should be able to. I've managed to memorise the feel of the root, so it shouldn't be too much trouble."

"As long as you're sure. Good night, Alastor."

"Night, Spike."

"Could you do me a favour?"

"Yes, what?"

"Try not to call me Spike during the day."

"Embarrassing?"

"No, just makes us sound too familiar, and I think that Potter and his friends are already forming rumours as to how I am going to do away with you in order to take your job." He smiled.

"Ah yes, the famous 'Snape wants the Defence job'. Well, you're welcome to it, but I don't think the school will find someone with your potions talents."

"You could charm you way out of a crisis."


	2. Dementor Lessons

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Search for the Meaning of Life at Hogwarts, or The Hogwarts School Band  
**Chapter: **Two: Dementor Lessons  
**Rating: **M for mature content, and adult conversations  
**Original Character:** Alastor Daker  
**Reason for Edit:** Noticed that the formatting had been screwed up, so decided to re-submit with correct editing. Plus I wanted to change a few of the things, as it was bit odd in places.  
**Notes:**Please note that this was written waaay before 'Order of the Phoenix' so, the OWL grades and subjects for NEWTs don't tally with the canon. Best read this as an alternative 'book 7'. Also, check out my prequel 'The Gospel, according to Gilderoy Lockhart _or _The Hogwarts Gazette'.

**Two: Dementor Lessons **

Harry awoke the next morning. He glanced at his old alarm clock sitting peacefully on his bedside table. Very rarely now did he actually close the curtains around his bed, he did not want to feel vulnerable to any sort of sneak attack from an agent of Lord Voldemort. Very rarely did he voice his concerns to Ron about the sneak attacks; sometimes he got the impression Ron did not particularly care. At this moment, the clock told him it was almost an hour and a half before he had to get up for breakfast – this gave him time to think about what he needed for that days schooling. Firstly though, he had to complete the form for Hagrid. Slowly, he reached out and took up his Puffskein form, put on his glasses and began to read the form.

_Name of Student: Harry Potter  
Name of Puffskein:  
Weight of Puffskein:  
Gender of Puffskein:  
Approximate age of Puffskein:_

And the list went on. Harry's first problem was to name his Puffskein (who was sleeping soundly on an old pillowcase on the floor.) Since his Puffskein seemed to be very sleepy, that is what he decided to name her.

----

Snape's alarm clock sounded with a deafening ring, waking him almost instantly. "Christ." He murmured as he reached out to shut the thing up. "Going to have to get a quieter alarm clock," he mused, "don't want to wake up the dead." With that, he clambered out of bed.

He was immediately shocked awake by both the coldness of the morning air on his semi-naked body, and the shock of the cold stone floor on his bare feet. He shivered, grabbed his trousers off a nearby chair and pulled them on.

"Mornin' professor Snape." He jumped and turned in time to see a small house elf rush out of his room. The elf had obviously been the morning paper delivery elf, as the small brown satchel, Snape had managed to glimpse, proclaimed.

As he lived down in the dungeons, near the Slytherin Common Room the owls were unable to deliver the paper direct to his rooms, and so a house elf collected the paper (and any other morning mail for him and other teachers with non owl-friendly rooms had been delivered).

Softly he padded over towards his desk, lit a candle and picked up the Daily Prophet, early morning edition. He padded back across to his bed, the paper under his arm, to find his newly acquired reading glasses (extremely irritating) and to smoke an early morning cigarette. Dumbledore was not against smokers, but he rather that members of his staff whom smoked did so in the privacy of their own offices, since it was unpleasant for those who did not smoke.

"Same old drivel," he mused turning over the page. "Ministry of Magic has announced more patrols, nothing new there. Some old bag has lost her cat… Um…" He continued to flick through the paper, "and the Wasps seeker, Gwen Y Nen, has received her international call up…"

----

Feeling bored, Harry had got up considerably early and headed down to breakfast, or at least to see if there was any breakfast. He needed time to think he needed to organise Quidditch trials that certainly had to be top priority! It was not just the organisation of the trials that would be the problem; it would be the booking of the pitch. As far as he knew, every house team was having to replace its members this year, in fact the Hufflepuff team were starting from scratch since all their team members had left last year.

Sitting down at the empty, and food less, Gryffindor table, Harry began to make a list of the positions that needed filling.

_Beater x 2_

Wait; better have some substitutes, he thought, just in case. And so he scribbled out the number '2' and wrote the number '4' instead

_Beater x 4  
Chaser x 6  
Keeper_ – need a sub for Seamus

He secretly felt that if he was going to have a substitute for Seamus, then he needed to advertise that he was looking for a seeker sub, but for some reason he did not want to allow anyone else into his position.

Maybe it was unfair to feel that way, but Harry felt that he deserved that place on the school team, and he deserved to be captain. After all, Harry had worked hard to keep his place and he did need something that he was good at, just to see him through. After all, his poor marks (thanks to some of the teachers) would keep him from being an auror, but of course, his Quidditch could not stop him achieving what he most wanted to be – an international Quidditch player.

Soon, the breakfast plates began to magically arrive, and the great hall began to fill with students. The first years appeared excited and tired, whereas the other years appeared more restrained and relaxed about starting their respective years. Harry watched the door for his two friends to emerge. During his, what seemed to be a long wait, he observed Professor's Snape and Daker arriving together – yes there was something strange about those too men, and Harry decided there and then, he was going to find out what. No matter what it took, he was going to find out what was so strange about Professor Daker and why Snape always appeared to be around him.

"Morning, Harry." Ron said finally arriving with Neville Longbottom close behind. "Remember to feed your Puffskein?"

"Yes. She was asleep so I just left the bowl of food nearby, she'll find it when she wakes." Harry replied.

"You know, you ought to sleep with the curtains closed."

"Why?"

"Well, you know that Puffskein like to allow their tongues to roam during the night and up your nostrils and eat your bogies." Ron said too casually for breakfast.

"Yeuk! Did you _have _to tell me before we ate?"

"Yes." Ron replied with a grin, "what are best friends for?"

Harry turned to Neville, who looked a little pale, "morning Neville, have a nice summer."

"It was alright." He replied quietly, "gran's really pleased that I made Head Boy, she said she was going to send me some extra money so I can treat myself next time we go into Hogsmede." He appeared to cheer up at this.

"Cool." At that moment, Hermione sat down looking a little flustered. "Morning Hermione."

"Oh, hello Harry. Sleep well?" She replied reaching over to grab the steaming teapot and began to make herself a nice cup of tea.

"Yeah, what happened to you? You seem a little… flustered."

"Oh nothing, just that time of month." She blushed hotly and began frantically buttering toast. Before Harry could ask what the hell she was on about an explosion of various owls searching for their owners suddenly filled the hall. Coloured parcels rained down over the mass of excited looking first years who clambered to see what goodies they had been sent. The older years were much more dignified in the receiving of their parcels. To Harry's relief, Hedwig had brought him a response from Sirius about the new teacher, Alastor Daker.

_I take it that you are very excited about this being your final year. Well, whatever happens the best thing will be to concentrate on getting through your exams, they are really important you know. I can remember doing my Care of Magical Creatures coursework – we did Puffskein as well. Had a little accident with mine once, whilst your father and me were playing catch with him, James missed and the poor creature hit an old vase. Thankfully neither the vase or the Puffskein were particularly damaged, well, nothing that couldn't be fixed with some super-glue at least._

"Oh the poor thing!" Hermione exclaimed as she read the letter over Harry's shoulder.

"They like it Hermione, trust me." Ron replied. "They don't seem to mind being thrown about."

"Still."

_Sure I remember Alastor Daker. As far as Slytherin's go, he was the strangest. Don't know if he was actually Muggle born, or if his adopted parents were just Muggles, never really understood much about the guy. I can remember that he was probably one of the best students with Transfiguration, he got offers from quite a few of the top universities to go and study Transfiguration there. He turned them down though and went to work as an auror for a while. He seemed a decent chap, although he hung around with Snape, pity really, he could have been the fifth Maunder. The school band, if I'm really honest, was actually pretty good – Remus played a mean bass guitar, should ask him sometime, and Daker was great on piano. Suppose I've got to be fair to Snape, and say that if there are three things he is talented at then it's singing, potions and being a creep._

"High praise coming from Sirius." Harry commented.

"See, Sirius doesn't think Daker is evil." Ron pointed out.

"Ron!"

_Hard luck about not being a prefect Harry, got to remember that you can't always be everything other people sometimes need a chance. James was never Head Boy; he was the Deputy Head Boy, but never the Head Boy. Head Boy was Daker, Lily was Head Girl._

"Strange, I always thought your dad was Head Boy."

"Me too…"

_Remus say's 'hi' back. I know that you're captain of the Quidditch team, but it seems like you've got a lot on with your work, can't you let your deputy take over the organisation of the team trials? Seems best that way. I'm still at Lupin's so do me a favour and address all letters to Remus._

_Best Wishes,_

_Snuffles._

"He's right you know Harry. You have got a lot on; you missed quite a lot of last year' prep work into the work we're doing this year. I'm sure Seamus can manage to organise the team trials." Hermione began her usual lecture about commitment to schoolwork.

"Look Hermione, everything's fine. _I'm _the captain of the Quidditch team, _not _Seamus! I don't care what you think, but to me Quidditch is more important than exams."

Ron looked at him, "Harry, everyone needs something to fall back on. Supposing you don't make it as a Quidditch player or you get a bad injury…"

"Then I'll coach, or commentate or something."

----

"Fly's open." Professor Flitwick said as Alastor Daker made his way carefully into the staff room after the first lessons of the day.

"It is?" Alastor turned slightly and felt to see. "Thanks." He zipped up his fly to the top. It had not exactly been open, but just not fastened properly. "Shouldn't really be looking Professor, but I'll let you off." Alastor grinned and sat down in a vacant armchair.

"Is that something you struggle with?" Professor Sprout asked him.

"What is?"

"You fly."

"Er… Not really, it's more of the case of it being fastened properly. Sort of hard to tell."

"I take it Severus usually helps in that aspect." Sprout asked, and Flitwick was immediately hit by a case of the giggles.

"Well, he's usually the cause of it being open." Alastor replied, causing even the slightly perverted Professor Sprout to turn pink.

"And we thought you had a dirty mind." McGonagall said to Sprout.

"Believe me ladies, if it's a case as to who as the dirtiest mind, I think Spi… Severus might win." Alastor had to stop himself calling Severus by what had now become his pet name for his lover.

Severus Snape had earned himself the nickname 'Spike' many years ago. In his younger years he had naturally spiky hair. His parents used to call him 'Spike' and the name had stuck with him. He'd tried to shake off the name when he arrived at Hogwarts, but somehow the nickname would not go away (although it was not exactly helped by the fact Severus owned a very friendly hedgehog).

During his seventh year, as part of the band, he'd been helped by Lily Evans to put dark blue highlights on some of his spikes – these caught the light fantastically and added to the 'cool' image the band was trying to convey. Alastor smiled at one or two memories of happy times and of the time that both he and Severus admitted they had a thing for each other. Best times, those.

----

Hermione glanced down at her list. So far in her search for famous people at Hogwarts she had come up with a list, which span nearly fifteen pages long, and was not even the half of it! There was little point in putting every person in the yearbook, it would take far too much time and many of the people were unfamiliar with the seventh year. She decided that she and Neville were going to have to get together one evening and discuss whom they should put in the yearbook.

They'd already decided that the current staff at Hogwarts was going to have their pictures and a brief bio (like the students) in the book. They also needed to discuss trying to get the Hogwarts school band back together; they needed to decide what era they wanted. Finding out that the era Snape and Daker had put together the band had probably been the best seen had been quite helpful. That idea was hindered though. Two key members of the band were missing, Lily Potter (née Evans) because she had been murdered by Lord Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew because he was a traitor and belonged with Voldemort (and plus everyone believed he was dead.)

This was going to be one long year.

----

Snape stretched in his office and cupped a hand behind his stiff neck in order to ease out the dull ache, which was slowly causing him a throbbing headache. This year was not going to be easy for him. Voldemort's activities were increasing, as he grew stronger, more units of Death Eaters were being won every day, again his following was growing. At the rate it appeared to be growing Snape was all prepared to accept that Voldemort was putting them into a trance, but he knew the draw Voldemort's promises was a far greater force than any magic.

Voldemort spoke to those wizards and witches who hated the current society, and those who were sick of what their feeble lives were offering and those who were being oppressed by society. Voldemort offered reform, equality and power to those who were willing to take it. Many took it. His evil was terrifying for those who dared believe, there was nothing evil about his promises and philosophies. It had almost won him power once, what was stopping him from succeeding this time?

The Ministry of Magic was no more prepared than last time to resist a full frontal political attack like last time. That's what made Snape's job harder and more dangerous. He was a double agent, working as a spy for both Dumbledore and Voldemort. Of course he'd report back lies and half-truths, dressed as the actions of what was going to come. Occasionally though, he had to give the truth to Voldemort – so that his information was never doubted. Every time something he had told Voldemort had not happened, it was blamed on the Ministry changing its mind or being too weak to carry out an attack.

How Dumbledore expected Severus to teach Potions, work alongside his lover _and _be a double agent…

----

"Madame Hooch!" Harry called spotting the flying teacher walking briskly down the corridor. Thankfully she heard him, turned and waited for Harry to push his way though the mass of first years towards her.

"Well, what is it Potter?" She asked in her brisk manner.

"I was wondering if anyone had booked the Quidditch pitch." He asked.

"Starting training?"

"No, Quidditch trials, only me and Seamus left on the team. Time to get some fresh talent in."

"Good on you Potter. No the pitch hasn't been booked yet. When do you expect to hold the trials?"

"Er, next Saturday."

"Right then, all day next Saturday the pitch is yours."

"All day?"

"Of course, takes a full day to trial the masses of players you'll get from your house wanting to compete in the team. Getting quite a reputation is Gryffindor." With that she stalked off, leaving Harry to contemplate her words. At that moment the bell rang deafly through the corridor, and Harry had to drag himself off towards his now _least _favourite class - Defence against the Dark Arts.

----

Alastor Daker did not look up as his seventh year Defence against the Dark Arts class filed into his classroom. Secretly he hoped that they had decided to sit in the right place - after all, it had taken him ten precious lesson organisation minutes to learn the seating plan!

"Good afternoon." He said with a slight smile. "This may surprise you to learn, but I can't seem to find any records of what you have covered in the fifth and sixth year. Therefore, I think we'd best just start with a quick review of what you have done in the previous years - call it a revision lesson." His smile broadened. "If I casually drop the names of some of the… 'Evil' creatures you are expected to know about, you'll be able to tell me something about the creature and how you can combat it." He looked down at his seating plan. "Perhaps, Mr Dean Thomas, you could tell me about…"

Soon Harry switched off, finding this lesson extremely dull. Who cared about revision lessons? They were just about going over dull stuff they'd already learnt. He had been hoping that his seventh year would be full of information about the dark arts, things that would be useful for his inevitable meeting with Lord Voldemort.

"Mr Potter, are you paying attention?" Daker asked - his tone was soft but there was a dark underlay, which reminded Harry suddenly of the way Snape spoke to the students.

"Er, yes, sorry Professor."

"I know that you find revision lessons dull, but this is for my benefit as much as yours. There is little point teaching you more if you don't know the things you are supposed to have known from your previous years."

Daker went to sit down in his chair, and promptly missed, falling with an undignified thud onto the floor. The class could hardly contain their laughter - to their surprise Daker was chuckling softly as well.

"I suppose I deserved that," he helped himself up with the help of the table. "I'm assuming that someone wants me to get on with the lesson instead of boring the socks of you." He straightened, "Ow, my poor backside… Right, well… Let's discuss some of the consequences of being involved with the dark arts." At this point Harry's ears pricked up. "Of course, ninety-nine percent of you will know about Azkaban, but how much do you really know?"

He glanced around the class. "Azkaban is officially called Azkaban Fortress for the Detention for Criminally Inclined Magical Folk. I think it 'wizards' instead of 'magical folk', but of course when equal rights became into play more during the 70s, the name was changed. This prison is maintained by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, usually it's the Ministry of Magic nowadays who regulate the prison. If memory serves, there have only been two breakouts from Azkaban - Sirius Black who still remains at large, and Barty Crouch Jr, who has been reclaimed by the Dementors."

Harry was instantly struck by something - the escape of Barty Crouch Jr, aided by his father Barty Crouch Snr, was not public knowledge and how did Daker therefore know what had happened? He looked round the room and managed to catch Hermione's eye, she too look puzzled.

"Again if memory serves correctly, Hogwarts played host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban in your third year. So, I therefore assume you know what a Dementor looks like, I know that at least one person in this room knows how to defend himself against a Dementor." Harry knew what he was talking about, "and, since it is likely that Voldemort," half the class shuddered at the use of You-Know-Who's actual name, "will try and regain the trust of the Dementors, it is worth all of you knowing how to defend yourself against a Dementor. Yes I am aware that it is usually high level magic and not usual practice for seventh year wizards and witches to learn. However, the continued up rise of Voldemort has put a lot of people on alert and Professor Dumbledore feels the Dementors will not be loyal to this side."

"Sir," Hermione began, "what can you tell us about Dementors?"

"You mean as in their life history?"

"Yes."

"Um, well, no harm if you do know now. Firstly, let me start be saying you _cannot _breed Dementors since they are not living creatures - well living creatures such as a you and me are classed as…"

"Are they in the un-dead class?" Dean Thomas called enthusiastically.

Daker looked straight in Dean's direction. "Oh no, much worse. Dementors were never born, and therefore can never die. They grow. They grow in places where there is no happiness, in actual reality it is our own minds and human nature that has created these creatures. Like mould, although they can't be classed as mould…"

He cleared his throat and continued.

"Dementors are soul-less creatures, they have no feelings, they have no morals… They feed on positive emotions, a person who encounters a Dementor will feel as though they have been drained of every happy thought and left with an empty cold sensation. Prisoners incarcerated in Azkaban are forced to relive the darkest, most horrible memories of their lives, they either go mad, fall in despair and die, or in some cases commit suicide. Technically, the Dementors are a fantastic defence to have in Azkaban - however they are also a deadly enemy. No wizard, or witch, who has been imprisoned in Azkaban will ever want to discuss their experiences and are usually left with the simple most unhappy memory trapped inside them, choosing to surface at will - sleep is not always a friend."

He let his words fall onto the silent class.

"However, that is not the more terrifying thing about a Dementor. Oh no, that is considered quite mild considering what else they can do. A Dementor is capable of draining someone of their soul, the very living essence that makes a person who and what they are. This is called the Dementor's Kiss. They pull off their hood and clamp their jaws on the mouth of the victim and suck out his soul, leaving him an empty shell, alive, but essentially gone. The defence against these creatures is complicated - not all wizards can even get past the basics. The charm is called the Patronus Charm. Now the Patronus Charm works by conjuring a Patronus, which is the embodiment of the positive thoughts of the caster. Everyone's Patronus is different. I am _not _going to teach you the incantation which will summon the Patronus, since it is advanced magic and we need to cover some more ground work before going into incantations to combat against the Dark Arts."

"How do you know all that?" Hermione suddenly gasped.

Daker instantly looked fidgety, "er… Well…" He looked to be considering something, "I'm a retired auror." He said finally. The class glanced at each other.

"_Retired_?"

"Retired on medical grounds," he gave a faint smile, "if my sense of timing is right, the bell is going to go in about three minutes. Therefore, I'm going to set you your first piece of homework. For next lesson, I'd like you to write me at least two paragraphs regarding Dementors. I don't want a full complete essay about them, all I need is a couple of short paragraphs explain what a Dementor is, and what it can do."

A moment later the bell rang and the class finally was free to leave the lesson. As they left they instantly began talking about the lesson - many of them were feeling shaken, several were discussing whether or not Daker was telling the truth about being a retired auror and what medical grounds did they think he left on… Hermione, Ron and Harry remained behind after the lesson to speak to Professor Daker.

Daker appeared not to have noticed they were still in the classroom. Hermione gave a short cough, and Daker looked up from collecting his books.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Er, we were wondering, professor, how do you know about Barty Crouch being 'reclaimed' by the Dementors?" Hermione said quickly.

"Ah…" Daker put down his papers. "I'm assuming that you aren't going to leave my room until I explain are you?" They shook their heads. "Um… Well, alright, shut the door please." Ron obediently shut the classroom door. "I retired from being an auror about one year before the fall of Voldemort - I was present at the trial where Barty Crouch Snr convicted his son of being a Death Eater and sentenced him. As for his escape and er… 'Reclaiming' that was filled in by Professors Snape and Dumbledore."

"They told you?" Harry asked suddenly. He could understand Snape spreading the word since Snape was that sort of person, but Dumbledore? Dumbledore would only talk to people about what was going on if he considered them trust-worthy and that they needed to know. Harry was becoming to become more suspicious about Daker - was he really a retired auror? After all, he was the same age as Snape and Snape was no more than forty-three/forty-four.

"Yes, Potter, they told me. I went to school with Professor Snape, and we were good friends and still are," Daker's voice was no longer friendly, it was stern and somewhat cold. "Dumbledore is the sort of man who trusts people. Now, I think you'd better go before you miss your break. I must ask you not to press me for information again - I know that you, Mr Potter, are most suspicious of people, and it would not be a good idea to investigate further." Daker grabbed his papers, books and briefcase and made for the door, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione looking very confused.

----

"What's his problem?" Harry snapped.

"Maybe he doesn't like people poking round in his private life." Hermione suggested, "he seems the sort guy who likes to keep things private."

"Hermione, _must _you defend _every _teacher! There is defiantly something about him! One, he's too friendly with Snape, two, he knows more than he's letting on, and three he is clearly lying!"

"Harry, stop! For Christ's sake!" Ron spat. "Hermione's probably right. Yes I admit that Daker seemed a little vicious just then, but come on; he might not _want _to tell anyone about how he had to retire on medical grounds."

"You've got to admit he _is _a little strange though." Harry argued.

"Yes, he _is _a little strange, but most of the teachers here seem to be either eccentric, mad or weird. Come on, I think we'd better leave." Hermione started towards the door.

"What's got into you guys?" Harry called after them as Ron decided he too wanted to leave. "You know that there is something weird about Daker! What's happened to your sense of adventure? Don't you _want _to find out about him?"

Ron turned, suddenly angry, "no, Harry, _I _don't want to know about him. To be honest, I'm sick to death of how you go on about this teacher or that teacher being evil! You saw how Daker reacted to being questioned, he's probably been told by _every _single teacher in the school how suspicious you are of new teachers." Ron stormed out the room, leaving Harry looking absolutely flabbergasted.

"You don't believe that, do you Hermione?" Harry asked her concerned.

"Well… He's got a point. I agree with you there is something… unnerving about Professor Daker, but it could be because of way he talks. I believe that he was an auror, try not to be so suspicious of people, Harry." Hermione replied before leaving the room.

"Fine then! See if I care!" Harry shouted suddenly, "I'll find out on my own!"

----

Alastor Daker stormed into the staff room in the manner of someone who was in a very bad mood. He stalked past tiny Professor Flitwick, almost knocking the man to the floor.

"Alastor, are you alright?" McGonagall asked him concerned.

"Yes!" Daker snapped suddenly, causing McGonagall to look even more concerned. He sighed, "sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

"It's quite alright. Bad lesson?"

"Yes… Well, no… More of a bad after lesson."

"Oh dear, what happened?"

"I _stupidly _mentioned that the only two known prisoners to escape from Azkaban were Sirius Black and Barty Crouch Jr. Unfortunately, this got Harry Potter thinking, so after the lesson his know-it-all friend Granger starts the interrogation off."

"Alastor," McGonagall began, now highly concerned - she knew from personal experience that Alastor Daker _never _insulted anyone unless he had been pushed too far, or was feeling particularly hard towards that person. "Calm down."

Daker looked at his hands then suddenly put his hand to his head. "Oh shit…Look, I didn't mean… Well, you know… I think I'm just a bit uncomfortable with teaching, I'm worried that someone will click, and then…"

McGonagall laughed softly, "don't worry about it. I think we're all guilty of thinking one of our students is a complete know-it-all."

Daker relaxed slightly, "perhaps I shouldn't think that way. I know, she's only trying to impress but it can be unnerving having questions directed at you which are going to put you on the spot… Christ, I can be a complete idiot can't I?"

"You know, something you and Severus have got in common is that you're both a bit insecure."


	3. Echoes

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Search for the Meaning of Life at Hogwarts, or The Hogwarts School Band  
**Chapter: **Three: Echoes  
**Rating: **M for mature content, and adult conversations  
**Original Character:** Alastor Daker  
**Reason for Edit:** Noticed that the formatting had been screwed up, so decided to re-submit with correct editing. Plus I wanted to change a few of the things, as it was bit odd in places.  
**Notes:** Please note that this was written waaay before 'Order of the Phoenix' so, the OWL grades and subjects for NEWTs don't tally with the canon. Best read this as an alternative 'book 7'. Also, check out my prequel 'The Gospel, according to Gilderoy Lockhart _or _The Hogwarts Gazette'.

**Three: Echoes**

Harry Potter almost crept down to the main notice board situated in the entrance hall. He had decided to post his notice about Gryffindor House Quidditch Trials down here rather than the common room as he did not want Seamus to immediately get upset about Harry's decision to advertise for a Sub Keeper and not a Sub Seeker. Perhaps he was being considerably unfair, but his position was _his_ position and he had no desire to want to share that particular position with anyone. After all, he had worked hard to get on the Quidditch Team and he had worked hard to stay there! (Or had he?)

Gingerly looking around, he quickly pinned up the notice and scampered. Why was he so afraid of anyone seeing him put the notice up? Was it so that when Seamus saw the notice he, Harry, could deny that he put up the notice and it must be some sort of joke? Probably. He walked back to the common room thinking over his decision.

By the time he reached the Portrait Hole he had made up his mind; in Quidditch you sometimes had to make sacrifices, and if that meant his full-time Keeper didn't like what he, the Captain, had decided then he didn't deserve to play on the team. After all, Harry wanted to succeed in the world of Quidditch, playing and being captain for his house team would defiantly impress at Quidditch trials for some of the professional teams.

"Hi Harry." Hermione said as Harry clambered through the Portrait Hole. Not surprisingly, textbooks already surrounded Hermione who was deep into her studies.

"Hermione," Harry said, turning over one of her books to look at the cover, "it's the third _day _back, and here you are up to your elbows in books!"

"Potions." She replied simply.

"Potions?"

"We've got Potions first thing tomorrow."

"So?"

"Well, I want to be prepared."

"For what? Planning to poison Snape?"

"No. I mean prepared for choosing our coursework project; I'd like to have a good idea of what I want to do. Then I can use the lesson finding out more about what type of ingredients I could use instead of the ones listed in the recipe and find out whether or not it's a possible potion to make in school."

"You're sad, Hermione. Snape didn't give us any homework for a change, and here you are _making _work for yourself. There's more to life than books you know."

Hermione looked up angrily, "and you should know that you can't get by in life with your fame, and your Quidditch talents. Now, if you could excuse me," she gathered up some of her books, "_I _am going to work in the library." Harry watched her leave and then turned to his friend Ron, who had been sitting in a nearby armchair watching the entire situation.

"What's her problem?" Harry asked.

"She just wants to do well, that's all." Ron replied. "Some of us want to go onto to apprenticeships, but I think Hermione really wants to go to one of the universities."

"Universities?"

"Yeah, there isn't one in the UK, but there are some universities around the world. Usually you have to almost straight As in your NEWTs and a letter of recommendation from your subject teacher about the degree course you want to apply for. Quite difficult for people to be accepted in the universities, a lot of wizards don't really bother applying they just seek out apprenticeships and learn that way. Degrees aren't essential, and they're that rare employers don't actually ask for a degree qualification."

"Wonder if any of the teachers here have got a degree."

"Quite a few I think. Snape defiantly has one."

"Snape?"

"Yes, he's a Potions Master, and that usually takes a degree and a lot of skill to be called a Potions Master. If he was just an ordinary teacher who took a Potions apprenticeship then he would just be an ordinary Professor."

"What about McGonagall? Dumbledore?"

"Don't think Dumbledore does, wizard universities have only really been around since the beginning of the twentieth century and Dumbledore is about one hundred and fifty years old. McGonagall might have a degree, dunno. Sometimes you can tell whether or not the teacher has a degree from their title, like Potions Master."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Me? I'm thinking of applying to join the Magical Law Enforcement department."

"As an auror?"

"No, don't think I'd get good grades for that. You need to have a great deal of skill in some subjects, such as Defence against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, and probably even Transfiguration. I don't think I'm going to do particularly well in all of them."

"Yeah, Snape and Daker will probably stop us getting the marks we need."

At that point Ron looked hard at Harry. "Look, Harry. The only thing that is going to stop us getting the grades we need and deserve is ourselves. Snape and Daker have _nothing _to do with the marking of our exams. I think you should give both of them a chance. Daker is a pretty good teacher, he knows his stuff and he's an ex-auror who isn't terrified everyone is out to kill him. Snape's a good teacher if you listen, and try and do the work. Give both of them a chance."

"Ron, I'm not about to give someone who thinks that Gryffindors can be evil a chance."

"Harry, it's true though. Slytherin's first really evil person was You-Know-Who, since then there haven't actually been any evil wizards. Sure a lot of them have gone onto be Death Eaters and followers of You-Know-Who, but not actually bad as in You-Know-Who bad."

"What about Snape?"

"Er, in case you haven't forgotten, Snape's on _our _side."

"Sirius doesn't trust him."

"Look! Just because Sirius doesn't trust him, doesn't mean _anything_. Dumbledore trusts him a lot and somehow I don't think Snape would _ever _ignore Dumbledore's trust."

"How do we know? Just because the guy is trusted by Dumbledore doesn't mean _anything _- for all we know, Snape could be on Voldemort's spy on _our _side!"

Ron stood up; "I'm no debating the issue with you. Snape is on _our _side." He walked off in the direction of the boy's dormitory. "And if I were you, I'd start trusting people because you're going to need all the help you can get."

----

"Ow, ow… Shit damn!" Snape said as he limped painfully into the staff room. A few people turned their heads on his direction. Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow as Snape flung himself down into a nearby armchair, cursing quite violently.

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

"No!" He snapped back, removing his shoe, "fuck, fuck, fuck…"

"What's happened?"

"Millicant Bulstrode stood on my foot!"

"She's not _that _heavy, Severus."

"In-growing toe-nail." A small spreading patch of blood appeared on Snape's light blue socks. "Aaah, crap, it's bleeding."

"Have you been to see Madame Pomfrey?"

"Nothing she can do, damn… Ow…" He took a deep breath, "should be all right… Fuck…."

"Are you sure there isn't anything she can do?" McGonagall watched as Snape gingerly removed his sock, "ooh that looks painful!"

"Worse when people stand on it… Especially it they're like Millicant Bulstrode."

"You didn't swear at her did you?"

"No, just sort of gasped, bit my lip and sat down in a nearby chair." Snape pointed his wand at his bleeding big toe and muttered a few words. "Do you know how long I've got to wait for a hospital appointment to get this thing sorted?" McGonagall shook her head, "nearly fifteen months since I'm not considered critical!"

"Oh dear." She watched Snape slowly put his sock back on, "you've got odd socks on dear."

"I know."

----

"Alastor?" Professor Dumbledore asked, gently pushing open Daker's office door.

"Oh! Come in Professor!" Daker called, looking up from his book.

"Thank you." Dumbledore entered, closing the door behind him. "May I sit down?"

"Sure, don't have to ask though." Daker suddenly thought, "er, I'm not in any trouble am I?"

Dumbledore laughed softly, "oh no, dear boy. Not in the least, I'm afraid I'm a little inexperience in speaking to someone with er..."

"You can say it you know, I don't go in for all that equal opportunities crap. Some people just got to accept they can't do everything. Damned frustrating, but that's the way things are."

"You sound quite… comfortable with that." Dumbledore sat down slowly.

Daker shook his head, "no, I'm not. Not a day goes by when I wish it hadn't happened, but it has and I've just got to accept it. Can't deny the truth can we?"

"No, we can't."

"It was my own fault, didn't listen to the warning, can't feel sorry for myself when it was my choice not to pay any attention to warnings. Learnt my lesson the hard way." Daker smiled, "thought I was invincible, the best. Felt that I didn't need to pay attention to the warnings they gave us. Had a few close shaves, but the buzz I got from those escapes was huge - _nothing _could equal it. But I wasn't invincible, just arrogant and stupid."

"You were never like that when you were a student."

"I wasn't, you're right." He closed the book. "Take it you didn't come all the way down here to listen to me moan. Anything I can do for you?"

"Not really, Alastor. I just came to see how you are getting on."

"Seem to be doing pretty well. I'm just glad I've got a good memory, I can get around the place fine, just those moving staircases which throw me off, doesn't take me long to get my bearings again though." He suddenly looked at Dumbledore, "do you ever get the feeling that there's something in the walls?"

"In the walls?"

"Like a living entity, protecting the castle, watching out for us."

"Well, you know that the castle _is _protected…"

"No, not like that. A more… powerful magic… It just feels like there is something there, or someone. Maybe it's my imagination, but sometimes it seems like things are whispering."

"Whispering?"

"Um, like voices."

"Like ghosts?"

"Yes, like ghosts, but more like echoes."

Dumbledore mouthed the word 'echoes' to himself, and glanced around the room. "Alastor, have you told anyone else about this?"

"No, figured they might think I was finally loosing my marbles."

"For what it's worth I don't think you are. There are a lot of things about this castle we don't know, and I doubt will ever know. Although, there is a lot of evidence and theories regarding how long spells stay around after they have been cast. Perhaps, they are the echoes of magic you are hearing. I believe that you're hearing is quite exceptional, this is possibly why you can hear these echoes."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Any other interesting things you'd care to discuss?"

It wasn't long before Albus Dumbledore and Alastor Daker were deep in discussion regarding the various students and the subject of Defence against the Arts. Daker voiced his concerns regarding Harry Potter, whilst Dumbledore sat and listened keenly.

----

Harry, Ron and Hermione headed down to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures. Both Ron and Hermione needed to ask Hagrid for more Puffskein food, as did half the class; Harry had decided that they were all over-feeding their Puffskeins. As they reached the ground near Hagrid's hut, they spotted the Slytherin's all waiting, and to Harry's dismay he saw Professor Snape helping Hagrid with something.

"Righ'," Hagrid said as he saw the Gryffindor's approaching. "In cas' yer wonderin', Professor Snape is 'ere since I 'ave ter 'ave another member o' Staff around fer this particular lesson." To everyone's dismay, they noticed that Snape's hands were covered in plasters and what looked like nasty burns _and _they appeared recent.

"Hagrid, what exactly are we looking at today?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Ah, that's a surprise!" He winked. "Professor Snape , if you could me a 'and getting this lid off." Harry watched intently as Snape and Hagrid removed the lid of a large crate. Everyone automatically took one step back. "Righ', yer gotta be very careful when viewing these." Nervously one or two of the class took a few steps towards the crate. Inside were fantastic red glowing eggs, even at a considerable distance away the class could feel the heat.

"These are Ashwinder eggs, we've got ter be very careful as they can ignite things, although these ones have been enchanted with a special charm ter stop 'em igniting anything, but we still got ter be careful." He looked around at the interested faces. "Can an'one tell me how Ashwinder's are made?" No one put up their hand, not even Hermione. "No one? What about you Herm?"

"Er… An Ashwinder is created when a magical fire is allowed to burn unchecked for too long." She replied, reeling off a bit of information from 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them.'

"Good." Hagrid smiled, "in case yer wonderin' _why _I'm teaching yer about these, it's because their eggs are powerful ingredients fer some Potions, and yer need ter know about them."

"So that's why Snape's here." Harry muttered to Ron.

"Perhaps it is worth mentioning," Snape began, "that by magical fire it means a fire which has had a magical substance added."

"Aye." Hagrid nodded, "an Ashwinder is a thin pale grey serpent, this serpent has glowing red eyes." He waited whilst some of the class scribbled down notes, "an Ashewinder will rise from the embers of an unsupervised fire, it slithers away into any shadow of any dwellin', leavin' an ash trail behin'. They on'y live fer one hour, durin' which they fin' a nice, dark spot ter lay their eggs. As yer can see from Professor Snape's hands it aint a good idea to leave a magical fire burnin' unsupervised." He grinned.

"Since the eggs will ignite the dwelling they find themselves in, they must be found and frozen immediately. You only have a few minutes. Once they have been frozen they are very valuable, since they are used in Love Potions, and can be eaten whole as a cure for ague." Snape said. "May I remind you though, that Love Potions _are _illegal at Hogwarts and therefore should not be attempted."

The lesson continued and again Harry found himself slipping into boredom. They never seemed to do _interesting _animals any more, just ordinary run of the mill ones. He didn't care if they were going to be on his exam, all he wanted was a fun lesson where they got to look at interesting animals.

----

After Care of Magical Creatures, Snape led them back to the castle for Potions.

"Why the hell is Snape here?" Harry muttered.

"Because he was free, and Hagrid needed a hand?" Hermione suggested.

"_Besides _that! I bet there were a few teachers who were free!"

"He might have been the only one who didn't have any paper work to do. I think he had something to do with creating the Ashwinder's for Hagrid."

Harry thought for a moment, "I don't buy it. He's up to something."

"Go in and sit down quietly." Snape murmured as he opened the door for his class, "I shall be back in one moment." Snape disappeared down the corridor, and the class immediately obeyed his instructions.

Once she had sat down, Hermione began to takes textbooks out of her bag, as well as a large stack of notes. Harry watched her bemused, and was about to point this out to Ron when he noticed that Ron too was taking several textbooks from his bag.

"What's going on?" He asked Ron.

"What?" Harry indicated the books on Ron's desk, "well, I promised mum I'd work really hard this year and get good NEWTs. I need to pass Potions, and I'd like to get a decent mark. Thought I'd do some preliminary work, you know just as a starting point?"

"You're starting to act like Hermione!"

"So? Look, Harry, I'd _rather _act like Hermione and pass, than act like you and fail."

"WHAT!" Harry almost yelled, "what the hell do you mean? 'Act like me and fail'?"

Ron calmly turned to him, "well look around, do you see anyone else with an empty desk? See everyone is taking this year seriously, even Crabbe and Goyle. This year is _important _and not everyone can defeat a dark wizard at the age of two and became famous, so we need to do a little more work to get by in the _real _world."

Harry was about to reply, when Snape entered the room carrying a pile of what looked like muggle ring binders. "Thank you for being quiet." Snape said sarcastically. "I see that you've all been busy taking this class seriously," he looked around, "except of course famous Mr Potter, what a surprise." He put the folders down on his desk. "In these files are selections of past years coursework, including my own. I recommend you have a flick through these pieces of work, just to get an idea of length, quality and for those of you who have yet to decide some ideas of what you could do. No one minds if you do a project that already has hundreds of examples, providing you don't copy directly from someone else's work and you do, do several things differently. I must warn you," he glanced at Harry, "that these pieces of work have anti-plagiarism charm on them."

"What's 'plagiarism'?" Draco Malfoy asked.

"A piece of writing that has been copied from someone else and is presented as being your own work." A few of the Gryffindor's laughed at Malfoy's rather stupid question, "I'm glad there are so many mature people in this room, many of you should take a leaf out of Mr Malfoy's books and _ask _questions when you don't understand."

Snape put the folders containing past year's work around the room, and told them to get on with writing a prediction for their project. He wanted to see their predictions before they left so he knew that they had done some work in his lesson and not just sat around talking.

"Sir," Neville began timidly, "I was… I was wondering…" He trailed into silence as Snape turned to look at him.

"What were you wondering?" He replied somewhat gently.

"Well… Er… Professor Sprout said… she said…"

"That you could perhaps combine your Potions and Herbology projects?"

"Yes."

"Of course you can."

"Would… Would… er…. The mark for the… er… work…."

"For Christ sake, you're nearly eighteen and still terrified of me?" Neville looked timid, "yes the mark would be shared between the subjects, you must do enough work that will cover both Herbology and Potions respectfully."

"Thank you." Neville stammered before shuffling back to his seat. Snape almost smiled to himself as he shook his head. Snape's teaching method of forcing Neville Longbottom to think for himself and work on his own had eventually paid off in Neville's fifth year when he finally realised what Snape was trying to do; although, Neville's new found confidence with Potions didn't quite spread to Snape!

"Professor Snape, I was wondering if you perhaps explain something to me." Hermione Granger asked in her usually knowing way.

"Certainly." Snape replied.

"In dentistry, an alloy of mercury is used to make fillings."

"Amalgam."

"Yes, well I was perhaps wondering if it would be possible for me to create a dental health potion which would reduce the need for amalgam fillings, which contain mercury and can be poisonous."

"It would be a very adventurous project, and one I really don't recommend doing."

"Oh." Hermione looked a little disappointed.

"Mercury is very expensive for the school to buy, and it's also rather hard to handle. Amalgam isn't exactly an alloy of mercury, as you probably know mercury is a transition metal. One property of a transition metal is that they form alloys with _other _metals - amalgam is an alloy _containing _mercury. You'd have to spend time researching to find out which other metal or even metals are contained in amalgam."

"So it isn't really possible?"

"Not really. You could always develop a potion which when drunk acts like a mouthwash, but then that would be a little bit too basic. I personally would stay away from potions which contain a transition metal."

"Why?"

"Because quite a few of the transition metals have had potions made from them. Plus if you were to use a transition metal you'd have to use a lot of Muggle chemistry to explain how the property of the metal will help your potion."

"If I was to do something that needed a lot of chemistry explanation, would you be permitted to help?"

"Help? In what way?"

"Explaining the basics?"

"Well, yeah, I suppose so…" Snape lowered his voice, "Hermione, my advice to you is keep it relatively simple, do something _you _understand the workings off. I don't have the time to have to explain things to you, and the only help I can give you is in lessons since it would be giving you an unfair disadvantage if you had help from me outside the lesson." Hermione was struck by this advice; it was possibly the first time Snape had actually been quite civil towards her.

"Thank you sir." Hermione said before going back to her desk, this time she meant it. She had never really considered Snape's potion talents but now that she had heard him talking about Muggle chemistry she had been given a new perspective on Snape.

----

Later that evening, the Gryffindor's were all lounging around the Common Room. So far their subject teaches had given them very little homework, but many of them had taken it upon themselves to start their Potions project theory work. Hermione and Ron had both said that the more they do now the less work for Potions they would have to do when suddenly _all _the coursework for the various subjects hit them. Harry had decided to take things easy, what was the point in making more work for yourself when you had none?

Suddenly, the peace and quiet of the Common Room was broken by the angry shouts and slamming of the portrait hole. People looked up to see what was going on - they saw Seamus Finnigan, livid with rage, storm into the Common Room holding a little piece of paper in his hand.

"What the fuck do you mean by this, Potter!" He snapped angrly.

"By what, Seamus?" Harry asked innocently.

"This!" Seamus held up Harry's 'Quidditch Trials' notice. "Did you think by posting it on the message board in the entrance hall, I wouldn't have noticed!"

"Noticed what?"

"You're advertising _my _position for a sub, but not yours! Do you know how lowly that is?"

"Seamus look, we _can't _have a sub-seeker!"

"Why can't we?"

"Because… Because…" Harry was starting to get hot under the collar.

"Aye, that's right. There is no reason other than you are a stupid arrogant coward!" He threw the piece of paper at Harry, "I quit."

"You're quitting because I advertised for a _sub _keeper?"

"No, I'm quitting because I don't want to be on the team with you, Potter."

Seamus turned and stormed off in the direction of the portrait hole, beckoning for Dean Thomas, his best friend, to follow him. Harry was left standing in the middle of the Common Room, aware of all eyes on him. How _dare _Seamus show him up in front of the other members of his house! How _dare _he!


	4. Time to Party?

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Search for the Meaning of Life at Hogwarts, or The Hogwarts School Band  
**Chapter: **Four: Time to Party?  
**Rating: **M for mature content, and adult conversations  
**Original Character:** Alastor Daker  
**Reason for Edit:** Noticed that the formatting had been screwed up, so decided to re-submit with correct editing. Plus I wanted to change a few of the things, as it was bit odd in places.  
**Notes:** Please note that this was written waaay before 'Order of the Phoenix' so, the OWL grades and subjects for NEWTs don't tally with the canon. Best read this as an alternative 'book 7'. Also, check out my prequel 'The Gospel, according to Gilderoy Lockhart _or _The Hogwarts Gazette'.

**Four: Time to Party?**

Professor Sprout casually put her feet up on the desk she shared with Professor Snape in the corner of the staff room. Snape immediately glared at her - it wasn't that he minded her putting her feet up, it was the fact her boots were covered in a slightly thick layer of mud which made him glare.

"Do you mind?" He asked, looking over the top of his reading glasses.

"Pardon?" Sprout replied somewhat absently.

Snape indicated to her muddy boots, "I wouldn't mind so much if you didn't have your boots on."

"Sorry, Severus." She said genuinely. She immediately removed her feet from the table and removed her muddy boots. "Oh dear, they are a little muddy aren't they."

"A little?"

"Speaking figuratively."

"I know!" Snape looked around the room for a moment, "so, who were you teaching?"

"Slytherin and Ravenclaw fourth years."

"Were they any bother?"

"The Slytherin's or the Ravenclaw's?"

"Slytheirn."

"Well, no, they weren't a handful. Some of the Ravenclaw's tried to provoke them into attacking, but they got no response. Surprisingly uneventful."

"Very surprising."

At that moment, Professor Minerva McGonagall entered the room looking slightly thoughtful and bemused. "Severus, I'm getting some odd responses regarding Alastor's teaching style."

"You are?"

"Aye, I've got about ninety-nine percent of the Gryffindor house saying he's a fantastic teacher, one person saying that he frightens them a little and another saying he thinks that Alastor is in lead with You-Know-You and has something against Gryffindor's!"

"Let me guess, Harry Potter is the one spouting conspiracy theories and Neville Longbottom who is scared of him?"

"Got it in one."

"What do the rest of the houses think?"

"Well, my Hufflepuff's think he's one of the best Defence against the Dark Arts teachers they've had." Professor Sprout informed.

"Same for my Ravenclaws!" Professor Flitwick piped up in his squeaky voice.

Professor McGonagall sat down in the only vacant armchair. "I suppose Alastor hasn't had that much competition for best Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, they rarely stay long enough to shine."

"Or are complete losers from the start." Snape murmured.

"That's not entirely true, and you know it."

"Alright, yes, Quentin and Remus _were _good teachers."

"Aye."

"I felt really bad when Quentin died. When I found out what had happened to him, I deliberately didn't tell anyone, even Dumbledore because I wanted to protect his family."

"It wasn't your fault."

"It was. If I'd have told Dumbledore what I knew, then perhaps Quentin could have been saved, and… Well, none of what happened needed to have happened."

"If it's anyone's fault, it's You-Know-Who's."

"Yes, but Quentin's wife had just had a baby! If I'd have used my head and gone to Dumbledore immediately then the baby didn't need to loose his dad."

"Do you know what Charlotte called the baby?"

"Yes, she told me, he's called Patrick. He isn't old enough to even have known his father, and probably doesn't remember a thing about him."

"Don't worry about it." Sprout said in a comforting tone, "If I know Charlie well enough, when Patrick's old enough she'll tell him all about Quentin. He was a great guy, good teacher."

"Yeah… It's a pity that fool Lockhart took over from him." Several staff members smiled at the memory of Gilderoy Lockhart's many amusing antics five years ago. "It's amazing that he managed to pass any exams at all!"

"Well, he did go to the Academy for Magical Education."

The Academy for Magical Education was regarded as a joke by almost everyone in the Wizarding world. They had a low examination pass level and often bred some of the most arrogant wizards. They seemed to centre more upon how a wizard or witch presents his or herself to the world than upon the essential magical education need to get by in the Wizarding world.

"I'm surprised that the Ministry of Magic hasn't done anything about that school."

"Well, it is a private school, and since it's private the Ministry can't touch it." Flitwick commented.

"Hogwarts is a private school and the Ministry often interfere here."

"You have to remember, Severus, that tuition fees were abandoned by Hogwarts almost seventy years ago, which means that Hogwarts can't be regarded as a private school anymore."

"I wonder," Prof Sinistra suddenly said, breaking her usual silence, "if we had known him from his school days would we have seen though him the moment he started to make a name for himself?"

"Possibly," McGonagall replied, "but you've also got to take into account, what we _expect_ our pupils and former school-mates to go on and do, are not always what we get."

"I still think that Albus was a bit of an fool to even accept Lockhart's application form in the first place. He had _no _teaching qualifications, or even any impressive qualifications to boast." Snape voiced his opinion, which was quite true. Lockhart had no qualifications apart from passes in Charms, and an impressive publishing record.

"I think Albus accepted him on the fact that no one else applied for the job, and I think a lot of us did believe his exploits."

"_And _he was good looking." Sprout reminded everyone, "and I think that may have swayed the female members of the board."

"Yes he was good looking, but he was a complete _fucking _idiot!" Several people looked at Snape, no doubt in disapproval about his choice of adjective. "You know how he kept trying to show off and impress with the size of his equipment?"

A few of the staff nodded grimly, they had been inundated with Gilderoy Lockhart trying to show off by often wearing tight trousers (out of school hours) and telling them stories about how women often 'fainted at the size'.

"Well," Snape continued, "in reality the bloody thing was only about this size!" He showed them a small measurement using his fingers.

"How on earth do you know?" Sinistra asked, slightly shocked and interested.

"He never locked the door when taking a shower, I think he was trying to invite people to intrude on him. I walked in; not realising that anyone was in there -, as most people tend to lock the door. He made me promise not to tell anyone."

"Size doesn't matter." McGonagall said, and was immediately backed up by a few of the female teachers.

"You say that, but the bigger the penis, the more it turns you women on!"

"You've got a fair point, Severus, but you can't stereotype all women like that. Not every woman goes in for the size thing. I personally don't."

"Yes, true, I admit that. But speaking as a gay man, size does matter, even for show. If the guy is say, bigger than average, then if fucking hurts!"

"It's the same for women, Severus, but however big the blokes equipment was, you have admit he _was _attractive."

"Still got a crush on Lockhart, Shella?" McGonagall grinned at her.

"I have not!" Some people looked at her sceptically, "well… Maybe just a little. Oh come on! He _was _good looking!"

"I admit that he _was_." Snape replied, "but for me personally, it was his personality that made him ugly."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, if he had been bright, honest and not vain, then I could have very well developed a crush on, but because he was stupid, a lair and vain, his good looks were useless on me."

McGonagall laughed, "you're a picky young man. If you weren't gay, would you be as selective with your women?"

"I don't know," Snape admitted, "possibly I would have just gone with the first women with big tits who presented herself to me, regardless of her personality."

"That's the thing about gay men, isn't it? You always seem to be more in-tune with your feelings towards other people than the average male."

"Steady on!" Flitwick commented.

"It's true! All your average man thinks about is where he's going to get sex from and how good it's going to be. Half of them won't want to commit, and those that have to commit because they've got you well and truly up shit-creek usually bugger off with the first blond haired big breasted bimbo they meet!" Professor Sprout had a messy divorce behind her and was rather against men. She had met her husband-to when she had taken a year out of her education, after graduating from Hogwarts - she believed it had been love at first sight and a relationship that was meant to be. Three months later she was pregnant, and married to her lover - however, a month later he had run off with his best friend's sister leaving a heavily pregnant Sprout to deal on her own.

"Take my sons. Peter is gay and happily settled down with a young gentleman who is good looking, intelligent and understanding. Jonathan however, has two divorces behind him and has been arrested on several occasions by the Muggle police for something they call 'curb-crawling'."

"How old are your boys?" Snape asked.

"Peter will be twenty-eight this October, and Jonathan is thirty-three."

Sinistra took her opportunity to ask a question. "How long have you and Arthur been married?"

"Ooh, that's a difficult one!" McGonagall thought for a moment, "Well, we met in 1941, a couple of years after the Muggle Second World War started. He was a British soldier who had been sent back from the Trenches injured. We feel in love, and got married the same year. So we've been together since 1941, and the year is 1997, so this will be our fifty-sixth year together."

"Planning anything special?" Sinistra asked.

"No, not really. I think sixty is a better number to be celebrating; although, I've got to keep reminding myself that he is a Muggle and won't live as long as I do."

"I've always wanted to ask this," Flitwick began, "how did you tell him you were a witch?"

"About six months into our marriage, I decided to tell him. At first he thought I was joking, and then I demonstrated to him - I think I turned the teapot into a mouse or something. He reacted a bit shocked at first and went out. I was terrified he wasn't going to come back, but he did. When he came back he said he wanted me to tell him all about me and my World. He said he didn't give a damn if I was a witch, he loved me and I was the woman he wanted to be with."

A few people smiled and had nostalgic looks on their faces. Minerva McGonagall was one of the few people on the staff who were married, or who had successful marriages behind them. Professors Flitwick and Sprout were divorced, Binns was widowed (if you could say such a thing), and so was Professor Dumbledore.

"So, how long have you and Alastor been together?" Sinistra again decided to continue her discovery of her fellow colleagues. Very rarely she was actually around them, and it was even rarer that she joined in conversations. She was a little like Severus Snape in the fact that she often disproved of personal conversation - although occasionally she had to indulge herself and after all, Snape was being more open and talkative than his usual self.

"Er… I don't really know how to answer that one. Well, I've been in love with him since I was about thirteen, I told him I was gay when I was sixteen, and I told him I loved him when I was eighteen - that's when he told me he loved me too. We got together, and have been together since we were eighteen - so that is… er… Oh! Twenty years this November."

"We are going to have to do something special! A staff party!" Flitwick clapped his hands in joy: he loved parties!

"NO! Please, don't… That er… would need explaining and well then it's bound to get out that I'm… er… Well… gay…"

"Stuff and nonsense! We can still have a party! We can explain it in the essence that we're celebrating your birthday!" Professor Sprout too loved a good party.

"My birthday is in four days." Snape reminded them.

"What about Alastor's?"

"Alastor… His birthday is on the 2nd of March."

"We can still have a party! We don't need a reason! The simple part of we just felt like a party to cheer ourselves up."

"It doesn't even have to be a proper party." Flitwick said enthusiastically, "we can all just go down to the Three Broomsticks for a drink and a meal."

"But we can't _all _go, since some of us have to stay up at the school to keep the rabble in order." McGonagall pointed out.

"This is hard."

----

"I can't believe Seamus has quit the team!" Harry reminded everyone for the almost nine-hundredth time that day. "He can't just quit like that!"

"Well, if you didn't want him to quit then why did you put fuel on the fire." Hermione muttered as she skimmed through her Study of Ancient Runes book - she already had homework.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Harry, look," She looked up from her books, "you knew that Seamus was going to be upset by the fact you advertised for his position and not yours, so why do it?"

"Because we need a substitute keeper!"

"Do you? I'd say that Gryffindor need a substitute seeker than anything else - after all, the seeker is the one that ends the game _and _you always manage to get hurt or be put out of action for most of the really important matches."

"I don't have to listen to this."

"Well buzz off and let me get on with my work. I haven't got the time to listen to you whinge about something you brought on yourself." Harry got up from his seat to leave Hermione alone, "oh," he turned back to her, "you might want to feed your Puffskein, she's looking quite ill."

----

"I don't care! Even if you _do _manage to arrange a party, I couldn't care less!" Snape answer rather irritably. Over the last half-hour they have been talking of nothing but organising him and Alastor a party to celebrate twenty years of being together. "I'm not being funny, but come on, I think we ought to let the subject rest now."

"Why, getting worried we might organise a surprise party?" Sprout grinned somewhat wickedly.

"No, I need to finish this." He held up some important looking documents.

"Exam entries?"

"Yes. The board requires the information in quite quickly into the start of the new term so they can approve all submissions. I've got two people who could be entered for higher papers, and at least one person who I'm concerned about not entering at all."

"Who are you concerned about?" Albus Dumbledore said. He had walked into the staff room moments earlier and managed to catch Snape's comments about the exam entries.

"Er, Harry Potter."

"Oh dear, what's he done?"

"That's the problem, over the last few years he has actually done very little work. When I do manage to get some work out of him, it's usually done to a very poor standard. I don't care if he is the 'boy who lived' I'm not having him display the attitude towards his work that he is doing."

"Um, are you that concerned about his lack of work?"

"Yes!"

"If it's worth addressing the matter, Albus, I am considerably concerned about the standard of Mr Potter's work." McGonagall added. "From the attitude and impression I am getting, it's that he believes that he can get good marks by being who he is."

"He's become quite arrogant." Snape murmured, "this is no offence to the present company, but some you have always treated Harry Potter differently to his class mates simply because of who he is."

"Severus, that's not true! I for one have never shown any preferential treatment over any students!"

"Maybe not yourself, but other people have!"

"Severus, Minerva! Please! One minute you're all discussing parties and the next minute you're at each others throats over one student." Dumbledore sounded tired, "I don't deny that occasionally we have cut Mr Potter a bit more slack than we should have done, but since this _is _his final year, and a year that counts, I think we should all be very concerned about Mr Potter."

"It's all well being concerned, but the matter is _what _are you going to do about it?" A few teachers nodded their agreement with Snape's statement.

"Well, I think perhaps the only thing we can do is have a word with him and try and encourage his work. If after a couple more weeks he has not shown the slightest change in attitude, then yes, we will have to take the matter further." Dumbledore suddenly clapped his hands together, "when's this party I've been hearing about?"

"You weren't here though." Snape seemed a little surprised that Dumbledore knew.

"I don't have to be, my dear boy! A good headmaster knows all about the goings-on, on his staff."

"In other words, you were spying on us using the fire place?"

"Er… Yes."


	5. Revelations

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Search for the Meaning of Life at Hogwarts, or The Hogwarts School Band  
**Chapter: **Five: Revelations  
**Rating: **M for mature content, and adult conversations  
**Original Character:** Alastor Daker  
**Reason for Edit:** Noticed that the formatting had been screwed up, so decided to re-submit with correct editing. Plus I wanted to change a few of the things, as it was bit odd in places.  
**Notes:** Please note that this was written waaay before 'Order of the Phoenix' so, the OWL grades and subjects for NEWTs don't tally with the canon. Best read this as an alternative 'book 7'. Also, check out my prequel 'The Gospel, according to Gilderoy Lockhart _or _The Hogwarts Gazette'.

**Five: Revelations**

"Have you noticed that Snape and Daker seem to spend a _lot _of time together?" Harry Potter murmured the next morning at breakfast. Professor's Snape and Daker were sitting side by side at the staff table and appeared to be in deep conversation about something.

"They're friends, Harry." Hermione reminded, "friends are allowed to spend time together. They've probably not seen each other for years or something."

Ron looked at her, "how do you know that?"

"Just guess work, if Daker was an auror and Snape was a spy for the ministry then they would have had little contact with each other since they left school."

"Probably right, Herm. Unless of course Daker arrested Snape a few times."

"Yeah, maybe." Hermione reached over the orange juice, "anyway, I think it's sort of nice that someone Snape was friends with is back here."

"Why?" Asked Ron and Harry together.

"It means that he'll probably stop prowling round the school all the time, since he has someone he has a lot of catching up to do with here."

"That's assuming they were really good friends when they were at Hogwarts."

"I think they were, just look at them," she indicated the staff table with her fork. Snape and Daker and some of the other members of staff were laughing, it appeared to those watching that Snape had been the one who told the joke or whatever it was that was making them all laugh.

"Looking forward to Defence against the Dark Arts?" Ron asked dragging the conversation away from Daker and Snape's relationship.

"Sort of," Hermione replied, tucking into her breakfast for the first time that morning, "Daker seems to know what he is talking about and he has a pretty friendly teaching style. I'm just curious as to what we are going to have to learn about this year."

"Professor Daker frightens me a bit," Neville Longbottom murmured. "I don't know why since he's not nasty or anything, but he just frightens me a little. Gives me the creeps."

"He doesn't frighten me, but sometimes he can make me feel uncomfortable - you know? His manner, the way he sort of looks around the room." Ron admitted.

"His eyes?" Harry said eagerly.

"No, nothing to do with his eyes. Just a feeling, you know what I mean?"

"I think I do."

----

"Good afternoon." Alastor Daker said with a grin as he heard his Gryffindor seventh years enter the room. He received a few disgruntled replies, and a few murmuring that had not meant to be heard. "I'm somewhat assuming from your attitude that today isn't quite a good one."

A few replied (under their breaths) that it was indeed _not _a good afternoon. They'd already received a considerable amount of homework from Professor McGonagall, and had been giving a tricky research topic by Professor Sprout.

"I suppose I don't really want to know what's wrong with this afternoon, do I? Anyway, let's ignore what ever you are feeling about today, and get to work. For homework I asked you to write a short paragraph about Dementors based upon the lesson discussion we had last time. If you would please pass your homework to the front of the room ready for collection at the end of the lesson." Daker picked up his textbook. "I would like you all to turn to page two hundred and three. Now the subject of today's lesson isn't quite as interesting as last times, but once again it does concentrate around the various so-called 'dark creatures' that exist in our world. Some of you may be aware that the Ministry suffered badly during the last time Voldemort held power, at the hands of creatures that had been allowed to co-exist and live peacefully among wizards and witches, and from those that served the magical community. Can anyone tell me some of the creatures, which are classed as 'dark creatures'? Not including Dementor's since they are somewhat obvious."

"Vampires." Dean Thomas called.

"Giants!" Seamus Finnigan added.

"Basilisk." Hermione said.

"Ah yes, I believe that Hogwarts was subject to a Basilisk attack some fifty years ago and again five years ago." Daker wrote that down, "that's something I'd forgotten - we will perhaps have a discussion on the Basilisk at a later date since they are fascinating creatures, and the means they were originally created is more than fascinating." He looked around the room. "Is that it? No one can think of any others? Well, I suppose not since it is very hard to define a 'dark creature'. If I changed the question to, which intelligent creatures, key word 'intelligent', could be used by people such as Voldemort, against other beings."

"Vampires!" Once again Dean Thomas shouted, making most of the class along with Daker laugh.

"Yes, Dean, I think we've established your fascination with vampires."

"Centaurs." Paravti Patil found the courage to answer.

"Erklings." Hermione once again came out with a more obscure answer.

"Griffin." Neville Longbottom stammered.

Ron took his chance. "Manticore." Harry immediately turned to look at his friend, when had Ron displayed any knowledge about Defence against the Dark Arts? Was there something he wasn't telling him?

"Right, I think I'll stop you there. You seem to have a good knowledge of what sort of beasts has been created as 'evil' by myth, legend, fact and media. The question I essentially asked was which intelligent creatures could be turned against wizards. If you were asked that question in an exam, then between you I'd say you'd only get a few marks. What the question essentially means is which creatures, which are intelligent, and usually friends to wizard kind could be used against wizards. Now, you all feel into the trap of assuming the question meant 'nasty' creatures. Ms Patil did say centaur which would have been a good example, proving of course further details were added, but you could have had creatures such as merpeople, werewolves…."

"Werewolves are _not _dangerous!" Harry shouted hotly.

"Alright, werewolves excluding Remus Lupin. However your feelings towards him, Harry, you have to understand that once someone who has been bitten by a werewolf is in the stage where he or she is transforming from human to wolf, _all _human qualities are forgotten. When Remus is a werewolf he could just as easily rip you to shreds and the only time he is going to feel guilty and traumatised is when he transforms back into a human."

"Is it true that You-Know-Who deliberately got some of his follows to be bitten by werewolves so that he could create effective fighting units?" Ron asked.

"Yes it is. There are certain tests that you can use once you have captured or arrested someone suspected of Dark activities to astatine whether or not that person is a werewolf. If the charge of Dark activities can be proved then that person will be immediately executed."

"By the Dementors?" Hermione asked.

"No." Daker said somewhat coldly. "A Dementor only takes the persons soul and leaves the body as a empty shell. If that person is a werewolf then when that empty shell transforms the wolf would be trapped and it is far too cruel a fate."

"Does that still happen to people who are werewolves?"

"No, thankfully not. The incidence of people becoming werewolves is quite rare, but those who are unlucky enough are asked to register, if possible, and often provisions can be made. Counselling is sometimes offered to some families. Of course, now that there is the Wolfsbane potion there is little need for such over-enthusiasm by the Committee responsible for protecting ordinary wizards and witches from dangerous creatures."

"What's the 'Wolfsbane' potion?" Seamus Finnigan asked.

"It's a potion that when drunk by a sufferer, when the full moon occurs and it becomes the time for the 'change', then the wolf will be rendered quite harmless. It's a lot less painful for the suffer as well, although unfortunately there are a few ill side-effects and can make the drinker a little ill for a few days afterwards," he thought for a moment, "but no more ill than usual after going through a change. It's only a recent development and there are only a few potion makers who are talented enough and have the knowledge to make the potion."

Once again, Harry found himself slipping into boredom. Discussions were certainly not his cup of tea; he'd rather dedicate his time to things far more creative than simple discussions. These discussions had little relevance on what he wanted to do with his life - he was already looking into when Quidditch Academy trials for some teams were running, and his dream plan was to captain the England team.

----

"Well _that _was a complete waste of time!" Harry muttered as they headed out of Defence against the Dark Arts.

"It certainly wasn't!" Hermione replied, "it was a helpful discussion! In our written exam for the Defence against the Dark Arts we have several questions which are evaluations and explanations of the roles certain things have in society."

"But _none _of what Daker was saying really had any relevance, did it?"

"You weren't listening to most of it, Harry." Ron said half under his breath. If Harry heard this he made no sign of it. They continued on their way down to the Great Hall for lunch in relative silence.

"I think there is _defiantly _something going on between Snape and Daker that they don't want us to know about." Harry suddenly announced.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Look!" Harry pointed in the direction of the male staff bathroom, which Snape and Daker had just entered together.

"No offence Harry, but that means nothing." Hermione said, "you and Ron sometimes go in the bathroom together. Got to remember that teachers are human beings as well, and well… They've both been teaching all morning and there is nothing wrong with them _both _going to the loo you know?"

"Yes but _why _together?"

"Because they both happened to be going in the same direction? Look, Harry it doesn't matter! There is nothing unusual about Daker _or _Snape. We know that Snape is on our side, and Daker is also on our side. Give it a rest, you're starting to get stale, you'd better start to come up with a different conspiracy theory." Hermione stalked off, leaving Harry to stare after her.

"Do you think Hermione is feeling all right?" Harry slightly puzzled by his friends display, asked Ron.

"Yes, I think she's feeling all right." He replied somewhat distantly.

----

That night, Hermione sat alone in the common room feeling thoughtful. The fact that Professors Daker and Snape did seem to be spending a lot of time together, and always seemed to be together did ring true. Despite the fact she was set against any of Harry's theories, she had to admit that there was something a little strange about Daker, if not his relationship with Snape, then it was defiantly his manner. There was something off-putting about him, something which she couldn't quite place.

It could be the way he sometimes spoke of the 'punishments' which 'bad' wizards and witches received, or perhaps his knowledge. He wasn't exactly telling them anything by the way of facts or data, but she got the immense feeling he was exceptionally intelligent. Perhaps it was this intelligence that made him slightly intimidating, or made her feel there was something off about him.

She had to admit that occasionally Harry was right with his theories regarding Voldemort's servants - although, it was more often that he was off the mark and completely wrong. Could there perhaps _be _something going on between Snape and Daker? It was clear that they had both been good friends at school, but was that the only factor that linked them?

There was something she could do, but it would mean going to Harry and admitting that he did have a point regarding Snape and Daker; she really did not want to do that, though. Harry could be insufferable at the best of times, and to admit that he was right would add wood to the fire! Perhaps she could find out, using the same method Harry would have used… It would mean breaking a rule or two in the process, but this was a matter of her undivided curiosity! Then again, curiosity _did _kill the cat…

----

"Alastor?" Severus Snape asked, popping his head round the half open door to Alastor Daker's office.

"Oh, hey, Spike." Alastor replied. He was seated at his desk going over fifth year essays. The room was dark, neither the fire nor candles were lit - the rooms only source of light was a thin streak of moonlight blinking in through the open curtains.

"Still working?" Snape asked as he entered the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

"Yeah, got to finish marking these damned essays." Alastor rubbed his eyes.

"Tired?"

Alastor nodded, "should have done these earlier but I was a little busy with the seventh year homework."

Snape moved to sit down in the armchair nearest to his friend's desk. "Interesting reading?"

"Not particularly, Hermione Granger seems eager to impress, Ron Weasley knows his stuff, as do the rest of the class. A few interesting lines from Harry Potter."

Snape took out his cigarettes and placed one in his mouth, he murmured whilst searching his pockets for the lighter. "What did he say?"

"Er…" Alastor searched his desk for a second before picking up a very tatty piece of parchment, "'A Dementor is an evil creature which sucks out peoples souls and can only be stopped with a Patronus Charm.' - Souls spelt S-O-L-E-S."

Snape laughed, "shoes beware!" He gave up searching his pockets. "Not got a lighter, have you?"

"No, but there's a box of matches on the bookshelf, if you have to smoke, please try to refrain from dropping ash on the rug."

"Don't worry," Snape said getting up and heading to the bookcase, "I intend to use an ashtray." He lit his cigarette. "Couldn't do the honours, could you?"

Alastor grinned and searches his desk for a suitable object. He took out his wand and muttered a few choice words and successfully transfigured a nearby paperweight into a rather nice ashtray.

Snape nodded, "not bad. Mind if I keep it?"

Alastor shrugged, "makes no difference to me if it's a paperweight or an ashtray. If the room's dark, you can lit a few candles."

"Cheers." Snape waved his wand and several candles immediately shot up flames. "I doubt I'll ever be as good as you with wand-free magic."

"Makes no difference."

Snape headed over to the slightly open office door and closed it softly. "Makes a difference to me." He replied gently once the door was closed.

"Not going soppy on me are you Spike?" Alastor replied with a grin.

"Certainly not! This is Severus Snape you're talking to…" They laughed, "I suppose where you're concerned I do get a bit soppy." He moved round to the front of the table.

"A bit!" Alastor laughed and stood. Severus took his hand and led him gently round to himself and pulled him into a tight embrace, hard against his body and gently rested his chin on his lover's head.

Alastor allowed himself to lean on Severus' taller frame. It felt amazing that he was with such a loving and caring man, a unique man. "Don't ever stop." He murmured contentedly.

"Stop what?"

"Caring."

A small smile on Severus' lips answered his question; he lowered his head to meet Alastor's thin lips. The kiss was a soft, loving, caring one - one that could only be shared between two people meant for each other and who shared a deep and loving relationship.

"Stop." Alastor suddenly pulled away.

"What? What's wrong, Alastor?" Severus appeared both concerned and slightly hurt by his lovers' reaction.

"I don't know… It… it just feels like there is someone else in here."

"Al, there's _no one _in here."

"It just feels like there is."

Snape pulled Alastor back into the embrace. "I think you're imagining things."

"I'm not."

"Well, maybe it's because we were doing something a little bit… naughty."

"I don't think that's it. I think there is someone in here…"

"I can't see anyone."

Alastor regarded Severus somewhat closely, "alright, maybe it is my imagination… Sorry."

"It's no problem, perhaps we shouldn't… you know… in term time."

He laughed gently, "yeah, probably my self conscious getting the better of me."

"Or maybe one of the ghosts."

"Maybe… One of the disadvantages to being blind eh?"

Snape smiled softly, "I like you just the way you are." He kissed Alastor in a friendly way. "Right, I'd best be getting back to my Slytherin's, it's past eleven, need to make sure the little buggers actually listened to my orders."

"I think I'll call it a night as well - care to walk me back?" Alastor offered his arm in a comical way, "oh and would you mind extinguishing that fag?"

"Oh! Yes of course, sorry, forgot all about it!"

"Do you usually try to set other people's officers on fire?"

"No, not normally… My first years seemed to be having too much fun causing havoc in my lab yesterday, I thought I'd join in the fun."

Alastor laughed, "and people wonder why I love you. Come on then."

Severus extinguished his cigarette and the candles before joining Alastor outside the room. He took out his wand and muttered a simple locking spell - he had nothing important or expensive to hide in his office and so it seemed pointless to seal his office with the various charms and spells some of the other staff used. Once everything was locked, the two lovers set off down the corridor together - talking quietly.

Hermione Granger slid the invisibility cloak off and allowed herself to slide down the wall in semi-shock. Harry had been right about Daker and Snape - something _was _going on between them! Of all the teachers and all the people in the school Snape was the least person she would have suspected of being gay. The fact Alastor Daker was blind came as no particular surprise to her - but what puzzled her most was if he was blind, _how _did he come to go to Hogwarts _and _become an auror? In her knowledge, wizards who were born deaf or blind were severely limited in the Wizarding world and were often not admitted to Wizarding schools… Maybe Daker hadn't been born blind - could that have been why he was removed from being an auror, an accident?

Hermione decided she had seen enough in Daker's office to last her a lifetime - she replaced the cloak, unlocked the door, walked unseen out of the office and sealed the door again with the same charm Daker had used.


	6. Warnings

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Search for the Meaning of Life at Hogwarts, or The Hogwarts School Band  
**Chapter: **Six: Warnings  
**Rating: **M for mature content, and adult conversations  
**Original Character:** Alastor Daker  
**Reason for Edit:** Noticed that the formatting had been screwed up, so decided to re-submit with correct editing. Plus I wanted to change a few of the things, as it was bit odd in places.  
**Notes:** Please note that this was written waaay before 'Order of the Phoenix' so, the OWL grades and subjects for NEWTs don't tally with the canon. Best read this as an alternative 'book 7'. Also, check out my prequel 'The Gospel, according to Gilderoy Lockhart _or _The Hogwarts Gazette'.

**Six: Warnings**

Hermione Granger poked gingerly at her food the next day at breakfast. She had spent most of her night considering the consequences of what she had seen going on between Daker and Snape. She made a promise to herself that she was going to keep their secret, it seemed unfair to spread it amongst her friends - and after all, she was unsure on the status homosexuals had in the Wizarding World. Maybe there was good reason to keep homosexuality a secret. One thing she was glad of was that it was Saturday - no lessons. It meant she didn't have to sit in either Daker or Snape's lessons and feel guilty.

She looked up in time to see Professors Daker and Snape enter the Great Hall. Both appeared to be in good spirits, and neither seemed particularly aware that Daker _had _been right and that there _had _been someone in the office with them. Deep down she felt a slight pang of jealousy - Alastor Daker was quite good looking and she had the type of personality Hermione would have loved in a man. However, she had Viktor Krum and to her, he was worth much more. She also felt quite relieved that they had indulged in no more than a kiss, who knows where it would have gone if Daker had not felt uncomfortable.

She was still curious as to Daker's blindness, it was now common knowledge amongst the students that Daker and Snape had been friends at school, which meant Daker had been blinded _after_ his time at Hogwarts - if so, was it the reason he had retired from being an auror.

"Morning!"

Hermione jerked suddenly out of her silent thoughts. "Ron!" She gasped, "don't do that!"

"Sorry." Ron grinned and sat down, "couldn't help it. There you were just sitting there with an absent look on your face. Couldn't help it."

Hermione laughed, "just promise me you won't go down Fred or George's road! I _don't _want tricks playing on me first thing in the morning."

"Tricks first thing in the morning? Actually, that sounds like a good idea."

"Ron!" Hermione hit him playfully on the arm.

"Morning." Neville Longbottom said as he sat down opposite Hermione. "Did…" he hesitated a moment, "did anyone hear footsteps on the stairs last night?"

"What?" Ron asked.

"Late last night. _Really _late."

He shrugged, "maybe Harry was sneaking out again or someone on their way to the bathroom."

"Yeah, you're right." Although Neville didn't sound too sure, Hermione made a quick decision and decided to admit that she was the one who had been on the stairs late that night.

"Sorry Neville, that was me. Didn't mean to wake you." She said.

"What were you doing up _that _late? You're supposed to be a prefect." Ron was semi-joking.

"Couldn't sleep so I went down into the common room to get a book. Read for a while then decided to head back up to bed."

"Oh, phew." Neville grinned, "I got scared, I kept thinking back to when we were in our third year and I accidentally lost the piece of paper I had the passwords written on." He gave a shudder, "but thankfully that's behind us.

A sharp tapping sound from the teacher's table made everyone go silent and turn towards the said table. Professor McGonagall was indeed calling for quiet, some people grumbled that she could of used a less high pitched method!

The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore stood somewhat wearily to his feet. He looked tired and haggard; perhaps Dumbledore too had had a disturbed sleep. He looked slowly round the room before beginning to talk. His voice sounded feeble and as if he was suffering with a nasty cold.

"I do not wish to take up any more of your precious breakfast, but I do however wish to announce that Gryffindor House Quidditch Team Trials will be held today starting at one o'clock. Other houses have yet to arrange trials, and I am sure Gryffindor House will hold no objection if anyone wishes to go along to watch." He sat down again amidst the murmuring from the many students. Usually house team trials were held in some secrecy, and they were curious as to why Dumbledore had decided to announce them. From the look on Harry Potter's face, the rest of the school surmised that it had not been Harry's decision to invite the school to watch the team try-outs.

"The nerve of him!" Harry gasped.

"Um?" Ginny Weasley said looking up from her Cornflakes.

"The nerve of Dumbledore to _invite _the school to watch the Gryffindor team trials."

"Well, maybe they've decided to change the rules this year?"

"The rules?" Harry looked doubtful at Ginny.

"Yeah, the rules. Maybe this year Dumbledore has decided that team trials can't be secret events anymore."

Harry gave her a patronising look, "trust a _girl_ not to understand."

"Hey!" Ginny looked somewhat outraged. "You can't say things like that!"

"So? It's the truth. Girls _don't _understand tactical matters when it comes down to Quidditch - not got the brains for it."

"Hmph!" Ginny gathered up her bowel and moved further down the table away from Harry. Some of the other nearby girls gave him dirty looks but didn't say anything.

"What's her problem?" He said to one of the nearby first years.

"Hermione!" Hermione turned in the direction of the voice, not that she needed as she recognised the cold drawl.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She said suspiciously. Both Ron and Harry looked on watchful.

"I was wondering if I could perhaps have a word." He looked at Ron and Harry, "in private." He added.

"Su…" She began, but Harry interrupted her.

"Piss of Malfoy." Harry said with some violence. "She doesn't want to talk to you, so clear off!"

Malfoy turned to look coldly at Harry, "you don't own her, Potter, and she's old enough to make her own decisions."

"Just clear off, you Slytherin scum!" Harry flexed his not-so-impressive muscles.

"Harry!" Hermione said; appalled at his behaviour. "There's no need for that! He just wants to talk, no harm there."

"Yes there is, his dad _works _for Voldemort."

"I don't have to listen to your insults, Potter." Malfoy retorted, beginning to wish he hadn't wandered over to ask an innocent question.

"Good!"

"Harry, stop it!" Hermione turned to him, "just go away, alright? Stop getting in the way! Like Draco said, I'm old enough to make up my own mind _whom _I talk to."

"But he's a Slytherin!"

"I'm the Head Girl and I have a duty to _every _student in this school, regardless of what house they belong to. I suggest you go and find someplace to let your prejudice cool off." She turned to Malfoy, "now, what did you want?"

Malfoy looked at Ron, who instantly got the message. "Come on, Harry." Ron muttered taking Harry by the arm and almost dragging him away. Once Malfoy was sure both Harry and Ron were out of earshot he began.

"This might seem somewhat awkward…" He ran his hand though his hair, "first thing is that I am sorry for what I've said in the past, and I would really like to ask for your help in something."

"Depends what it is, Draco."

"Arthimacy."

"Arthimacy?"

"Yes. Father is getting all jumpy because I _only _got a 'B' on the OWLS. He wants me to do better."

"A 'B' is good, Draco."

"I know that, but my father is rather… forceful. He wants me to get an 'A' in _all _of the subjects I am taking, otherwise he said he'd disown me and cut off my finances."

"You're good at Arthimacy."

"Yes, but the matter is, I am _afraid_ that I might not get the 'A' he wants from me. As you are equally good at Arthimacy, if not better, I was wondering if you would perhaps help me study."

"This isn't a date is it?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Don't be stupid, Hermione, would _I _be asking you on a date? No only would my father and fellow housemates _kill _me, I would also be at risk from Potter, Weasley and your boyfriend Krum."

Hermione laughed, "you're right, sorry. Sure, I'll help."

"We must do it in secret, you understand of course."

"Yes." Hermione knew the implications for both her and Draco if they made public the fact she was helping him study. The Malfoy family believed that they were better than any families with muggle born in them, and they were firm believers in the pure blood divide. As much as she didn't really like Draco, she did feel honestly sorry for him - imagine having such an over-demanding father that you were at risk for not getting an 'A' in your exams!

----

Harry and Ron busied themselves getting things ready for the Quidditch trials later that afternoon. It was a beautiful day outside, the sun glinted merrily off the crystal glass windows of Hogwarts, the air was still and humming with the many songs of various insects and the birds sang sharply in the nearby trees.

"Hope this weather keeps up." Ron grunted as they set down the chest containing the Quidditch balls.

"Me too. Great Quidditch weather, the air being still makes it good conditions for catching the Snitch, but the suns glare might be a problem. I'll ask Hermione later if there are any spells that I could use on my glasses to make them act like sunglasses."

"Or you could just wear a pair of sunglasses."

"Not got any, anyway, wouldn't be able to see without my glasses would I?"

Some of the students were already lazing around in the morning sun, reading books and magazines and some playing gobstones, chess or trading wizard cards. A few of the teachers had emerged from the school, and they too were sitting in small patches of shade talking or just reading the paper. Professor McGonagall looked like she was doing some marking - to Harry it seemed extremely pointless to do work when the weather was this nice. He looked round and saw Professors Snape and Daker sitting under a tree, a few of the older students from Slytherin house and some students from other houses were also sitting near them. Snape and one or two of the older Slytherin's appeared to be smoking.

Harry thought that smoking was a pretty cool thing, since he knew that only the coolest people in the school smoked. Harry didn't quite class Snape in his 'cool' category and decided that, that was probably Snape's attempt of acting 'cool' and tying to get on well with the students, a pathetic attempt if there ever was one.

Harry watched and spotted Hermione wandering over to Snape and his little gaggle of 'followers'. She plonked herself down on the grass and said something, which made the gaggle laugh. Harry was quite keen to know what they were talking about, but he didn't want to go anywhere near Snape or Daker.

----

"I hope this weather keeps up." Hermione said, lying back on the grass. "Be nice to be able to revise outside for a change."

"You haven't started to revise yet, have you?" A rather bemused Slytherin sixth year asked.

"Of course not!" Hermione sat up, "I don't always work, you know!"

Daker grinned, "sounds just like Professor Snape when he was your age."

"She does not!" Snape replied.

"Does, you either had your nose in a book or a piece of music."

"I do _not _always have my nose in a book!" Hermione retorted.

"Alastor always seems to have his hand in his…" Alastor glared at him, "what? I was going to say wallet."

"What are you implying by that?"

"Oh nothing…." Snape grinned, several people laughed.

Catching on, Alastor continued the friendly banter. "So say's the person who seems to have more videos than the population of Holland!"

"Can I help it if I like films?"

"No, but you don't always buy the film for the story line do you." Alastor winked at Hermione who grinned.

Snape turned slightly pink; "it's their acting I like."

"Especially if they are stark bollock naked!"

They all laughed. "What films do you have in your collection?" Hermione asked, "obviously not including porn films." She grinned.

"And what makes you think I have any porn films?"

Hermione grinned, "well, you've gone rather pink."

"Aahh, you've been rumbled, Spike!" Alastor laughed, and Snape hit him playfully. Hermione sat back amused by this exchange - having Daker around really did seem to cheer Snape up.

She had to admit that they did seem almost the perfect match, each playing off their own strengths and weaknesses. She wondered if anybody else found Snape's behaviour change slightly frightening - but then again, it was extremely rare that she was around Snape and some Slytherin's; perhaps Snape was like this with all Slytherin's.

"I've got quite an extensive collection, mainly comedy, drama, mystery, and action, and to set the record straight, I do _not _own any porn films…" He lowered his voice, "they are all Alastor's."

Alastor shrugged, "touché."

Snape stood, "I shall leave you in the company of these fine young gentlemen and Alastor."

"I notice that I was after the 'and'." Daker grinned, "don't worry, I know I'm not a gentleman, but at least I inform people where I'm going - just so we know where to look when you don't come back."

Snape rolled his eyes and muttered something in possibly Dutch, Hermione wasn't sure. She understood a bit of German, and what Snape had spoken didn't sound much like German, oh well, she never seized to be amazed by the strange things she discovered at Hogwarts.

----

Neville hurried up to his dormitory in search for a book he'd promise to return to Professor Sprout. She had lent him a particularly fascinating book about the people who worked in Herbology as a career; he'd borrowed it over the holidays and it had proved to be most interesting reading. As he entered the dormitory he was hit by a strange sickly sent that had been there in the morning - they had all decided that it was something to do with the ventilation or perhaps something the House Elves had cleaned the floor with.

He searched his trunk frantically looking for the book, when he was struck by a small whining sound. The sound sounded somewhat desperate and painful, closing the trunk carefully he looked around. Harry's Puffskein was lying on the floor looking quite ill. She looked starved and dehydrated, and the evidence seemed to prove that because of this she had been quite sick during the night.

"Oh god." Neville murmured. He gingerly touched the poor Puffskein, and she feebly tried to lick his hand. Her tongue felt dry and flaky, she didn't seem to have very much life in her at all! Quickly Neville made up his mind. He couldn't give the poor creature anything to eat or drink since she was likely just to bring it back up again, what he needed to do was get a teacher who knew about these things.

"Hang in there little fellow." He said gently, "I'll be back in a moment." With that he raced out of the dormitory, out of the common room, out of the portrait hole and off to find a teacher.

Thankfully, he collided quite forcibly with Professor Snape - knocking the wind out of him. It was perhaps the first time ever that Neville had been glad to encounter Snape.

"Longbottom!" Snape managed to breathe.

"Sorry! You've got to come quick sir!" He started to pull on Snape's sleeve. Snape looked thoroughly astounded.

"What are you doing, Longbottom!"

"Its Harry Potter's Puffskein, sir! I think she's going to die." He heaved more frantically.

"_What_?" Snape gasped.

"Harry's Puffskein, I think she's about to die, she's all weak and doesn't seem to have been given any food or water for days!"

"Christ." Snape murmured, finally allowing Neville to drag him along the corridor to the Gryffindor Common Room. On-route they encountered Professor McGonagall telling some rather embarrassed looking first years off. A quick explanation to McGonagall from Neville and she immediately dismissed the first years and hurried after Snape and Neville.

They reached the dormitory a few moments later. The Puffskein had been sick again, but more violently. She was shivering on the floor with a few other Puffskein's gathered around her looking very concerned. The stench in the room was quite over-powering indicating that the Puffskein had not going been sick, but had had more unpleasant emissions.

"Oh good Lord." McGonagall gasped.

"Fucking hell." Snape almost breathed under his breath. This time McGonagall did not bat an eyelid at his choice in vocabulary; his words just about summed up the situation.

"You can help her, can't you?" Neville was close to tears.

Snape looked at McGonagall and she nodded at him. Snape immediately conjured up a small stretcher and set about lifting the ill Puffskein on it. The other Puffskein's immediately started making concerned sounds. "Neville, go down to Hagrid's hut and get him to come as fast as he can to the Hospital wing."

Neville didn't need telling twice. Where animals were concerned, he was prepared to do anything. He despised of anyone who hurt animals, or neglected them.

----

"Got lost?" Alastor grinned as Snape finally returned almost half an hour after heading back into the school.

"No." He sounded shocked and distant.

"You all right?"

"Yeah." Snape replied in the same distant tone. He sat down on the grass and placed his back against the tree-trunk.

"Don't sound alright." Alastor moved closed to him, "eugh, Jesus, no offence but you reek of vomit." Suddenly concerned, Alastor changed his tone. "Spike?"

"Animal neglect."

Alastor was slightly taken back by this, "pardon?"

"Famous Harry Potter has been neglecting his Puffskein. The little thing was in a bad way."

"Oh… Is it going to be alright?"

Snape nodded, "Hagird and Madame Pomfrey think so. Won't really know until later this evening."

"What happens then?"

"Dumbledore is going to take Potter out of Hagrid's classes, and he's considering taking Hedwig away from him."

"Hedwig?"

"Potter's snowy owl. She's quite friendly with Demtri." Demtri was Quirrel's old Tawny owl, she was old and almost blind, not really fit enough to be a post-owl but no one really had the heart to remove her from the school. She loved being with other owls. She wasn't used as a post-owl, but more of a surrogate mother and friend to the new owls who came for their first year at Hogwarts. The staff had decided to keep her in memory of Quirrel, it seemed the decent thing to do.

"Isn't Demtri a male name?"

"Yes, Quentin was somewhat sure that she was a he, but he found out the hard way."

"Aw, baby owls."

"Yup."

Alastor coughed, "um, Spike, could you do me a favour?"

"Sure."

"Change your shirt, starting to make me feel a bit queasy."

"Sorry."

Snape pulled himself to his feet and headed back to the castle for the second time that day, hoping this time that he didn't have to meet any other neglected animals. Once a lifetime was quite enough for him.

----

Harry Potter lined up the people who had come to try out for the Quidditch team. He noticed that there were a lot of first years, and a lot of girls who had come to try. Over his seven years playing Quidditch he had decided that the female players were not quite as quick and strong as the male ones, and he had firmly decided to only admit the female players that proved to be the best of the best.

He noticed that Colin Creevy and his brother were in line to try out, he wasn't sure what position they were intending to try for but he already had reservations about putting them on the team. It was true that they no longer seemed obsessed by him, but he couldn't risk it. If the Creevy brothers were on the team, he'd need one hundred percent concentration from them, and if there was even the slightest chance they could be distracted then no way was he going to take the risk.

He wanted to go down in Hogwarts history was the most successful player and the most successful team captain that Gryffindor house had ever seen -- no, no, make that, the most successful player and team captain that Hogwarts had ever seen!

He grinned at the prospect.

"Mr Potter." A voice behind him said. Harry turned and came face to face with a very angry looking Professor McGonagall.

"Hello miss." He said, "come to watch the try-outs?"

"No. Come with me young man."

"What? But the try-outs! Professor you can't be serious!"

"I am, Potter, and this is over a most serious matter." She looked round, "Mr Weasley I'm sure will be able to take over the trials for you."

"You can't be serious! The try outs need the team captain there to choose, I can't trust Ron to pick _my _team!"

"That will do! You will come along with me _this _instant otherwise I will personally remove you from Gryffindor team!"

"You can't do that, Gryffindor need me."

"Do they indeed? Come along." Grudgingly Harry gave in and followed Professor McGonagall off the Quidditch pitch, into the castle and in a direction that suspiciously reminded Harry of the direction to Dumbledore's office.

----

"Humbug Trifle." McGonagall said to a stone gargoyle, and instantly Harry knew that he was being taken to Professor Dumbledore. He wondered what Dumbledore could possibly want, maybe Voldemort had been seen near the school and Dumbledore wanted Harry to keep a watch out for him and prepare for a possible attack! Yes that was it, in an attack against Hogwarts; Harry would be the one with the most power to bring down the Dark Lord. He cheered up instantly.

McGonagall pushed open the old oak office door, and gave him a gentle shove inside. Dumbledore was sitting gravely behind his desk, and a furious looking Hagrid was standing to his left. Harry had never _seen _Hagrid this angry before, it _must _be something to do with Voldemort.

"Thank you, Minerva." Dumbledore said gravely. "Sit down, Harry." Harry sat. "Now, I suppose you are wondering why I have asked you here."

"Not really." Harry replied.

"Oh?"

"It's Voldemort, isn't it? He's been seen near the school…. You want me to…"

"Harry, this has _nothing _to do with Voldemort." Dumbledore interrupted. "This is a far more serious matter."

"More serious than Voldemort?"

"Yes. You see, Harry, your education at Hogwarts precedes any other commitments you might have. Your education is _vital _here, and I will not have you waste it in the way you have been."

"What?"

"It saddens me that I have been brought to this, but cruelty of this sort _cannot _be tollerated."

"Sorry? Cruelty?"

"I am talking about the baby Puffskein you were entrusted with."

"Oh that."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at Harry's off-hand manner. "You are aware that at this very moment your Puffskein is fighting for her life in the Hospital Wing?"

"What happened to her?"

"You, happened to her, Harry."

"Me?"

"Surely you realised the consequences of not feeding or giving her water."

"Oh, yeah, sorry, knew there was something I had to do this morning."

"Harry, this abuse of your Puffskein has been going on longer than this morning. Therefore I am going to remove you from the Care of Magical Creatures course."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me, Harry and be thankfully that it wasn't a suspension." Dumbledore raised his voice, "now get out of my office, I don't want to see you in here again."


	7. Of Cauldrons and Cupboards

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Search for the Meaning of Life at Hogwarts, or The Hogwarts School Band  
**Chapter: **Seven: Of Cauldrons and Cupboards  
**Rating: **M for mature content, and adult conversations  
**Original Character:** Alastor Daker  
**Reason for Edit:** Noticed that the formatting had been screwed up, so decided to re-submit with correct editing. Plus I wanted to change a few of the things, as it was bit odd in places.  
**Notes:** Please note that this was written waaay before 'Order of the Phoenix' so, the OWL grades and subjects for NEWTs don't tally with the canon. Best read this as an alternative 'book 7'. Also, check out my prequel 'The Gospel, according to Gilderoy Lockhart _or _The Hogwarts Gazette'.

**Seven: Of Cauldrons and Cupboards**

Once again, Harry Potter was talk of the school, but this time it was for his treatment of his Puffskein. Harry was furious with Dumbledore for removing from Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class; it was the only class he was likely to pass! Hagrid was his friend, and unlike Snape or Daker was not going to fail him for who he was. Neville Longbottom had moved up the status ladder, he was no longer the clumsy kid who everyone usually ignored, for once he was the kid people listened to. People had found a new respect for Neville Longbottom. Harry felt jealous - he was the one who should be in the spotlight. He's the man who is destined to defeat the darkest wizard of all time, not some spotty clumsy kid who is only Head Boy as a favour to his grandmother!

He threw his Divination textbook violently down. The resounding clatter made several people look in his direction. Hermione Granger looked over the top of her Potions textbook, and Ron Weasley sneaked a glance at Harry from the middle of his chess game with Seamus Finnigan.

"Can you try and be a little more quiet?" Hermione asked him.

"What?" Harry asked, slightly astounded.

"I said, can you be a little more quiet, please. I'm trying to work something out, and you keep interrupting my thoughts!"

"How? I've not said anything!"

"Throwing your textbook down, grunting to yourself in annoyance AND tapping your foot against the floor! Stop it, please!"

"Well so-ry!" Harry said sarcastically. "I can't help being pissed off, can I?"

"You can actually."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"Go and speak to Hagrid and see if he will let you back on the Care of Magical Creatures course." That wasn't such a bad idea, but Harry was not going to allow her that pleasure, instead he gave a short grunt, which suggested he didn't exactly like that idea.

"Hey Ron," he said twisting in his chair.

"Yes?" Ron replied, still concentrating hard on the game.

"How did the Quidditch trials go yesterday? Make some good choices?"

Ron shook his head; "I decided that if I picked anyone you'd moan that I didn't pick the right person or something. Madame Hooch said you can re-arrange the trials if you want."

"Oh." Harry wanted to shout and scream at his friend, but something was stopping him. Perhaps it had been a good idea of Ron's not to pick the Quidditch team - it _was _Harry's decision and he couldn't trust anyone else to pick the best.

----

The staff room was unusually silent for a Sunday morning. There was usually something-daft going on, or a bit of loud talking, but for once it was very quiet. Several people were reading, and many of them were working on lesson plans or other important work that needed completing.

Professor McGonagall was flicking through a magazine she had confiscated from some sixth year girls during her Transfiguration lesson Friday afternoon. She was shocked by the magazines content - it had been aimed at teenage girls and yet in her opinion the content of the magazine was far advanced on teenage years! Really, no wonder the muggle world in Britain had the highest pregnancy rate in Europe! She turned the age, and her eyes nearly popped out of her socket.

"Good god!" She muttered out loud.

"What is it, Minerva?" Professor Sprout asked, looking up from her 'Herbology Monthly' magazine.

"This!" McGonagall passed the magazine across to her. Sprout's face too assumed the 'eyes popping out' expression.

"Not your usual reading." She mused.

"I didn't purchase it! I confiscated it off some sixth year girls on Friday, I'm amazed their parents let them buy such a magazine."

Sprout looked closer at the picture. "Very true… He's not bad looking though." Snape looked over Sprout's shoulder as he passed by on his way to the teapot.

"I bet he's stuffed socks down his shorts." Snape added.

"Very possibly." Sprout held the magazine closer. "Is that the type of thing you'd put on your bedroom wall, Severus?"

"Certainly not!" He grunted.

"He'd have to be naked to be on Spike's wall." Daker mused.

"It's your wall as well!"

"Ah, but I don't know what you've got pinned on it."

Madame Hooch laughed and opened her mouth to say something, "don't _even _suggest it!" Snape said to her, and she immediately closed her mouth. "I admit that we have a calendar with semi-naked firemen on it, they were raising money for Cancer Research."

"That's what they all say." Sprout said with a grin, she handed the magazine back to McGonagall. "Perhaps you should take a few points off them for being in possession of such obscene material."

"You should have seen what I found when I did my usual search of the Slytherin House!"

At the start and finish of every school year, Snape searched the Slytherin House common room and dormitories. It wasn't school policy to do so; it was Snape's policy. Anything illegal or against the rules was taken away at the beginning of the year to prevent any sort of trouble. Usually the Slytherin's obeyed the rules and never brought anything illegal into the school, but there was often the occasional rule breaker. When the object or objects were found, Snape handed them over to Professor Dumbledore who disposed of them. The ministry was never contacted, and no points were ever removed. It seemed best for the students involved and the school if such events were kept quiet.

"What did you find?" Hooch asked.

"A large quantity of soft-porn magazines, and some conception potions."

"Good lord!"

"I let them keep the conception potions since I don't exactly think it would be a good idea to send any kids home pregnant. And any cigarettes I found on those under sixteen I gave to the older years smokers or I kept myself."

"I wonder why it is that Slytherin produces more smokers than the other houses?"

"Possibly because all the rebellious kids end up in there." McGonagall suggested.

"That is _not _true!"

"Well, you have to admit you do get a lot of kids who are rebellious, confrontational and often trouble from the Slytherin house." Flitwick reminded everyone.

"If you look at the backgrounds some of them have, it's not surprising." Madame Pomfrey mused. "I get sent medical files for the first years, and many of them had had have emergency medical treatment, and the physician treating them has often made a note that the injuries appear to be 'suspicious'."

Snape sighed softly to himself and poured a cup of tea. "We all end up that house." He mumbled mostly to himself. Many of the staff could still remember the day it was revealed that Snape's drunkard of a father often beat him within an inch of his life. Everyone had been shocked to think someone could treat a young child that way, but yet others hadn't at all been surprised.

"Sorry, I… I really didn't mean to say that." Madame Pomfrey immediately apologised.

Snape stared at the wall directly in front of him and continued to make his cup of tea. "It's alright." He said, stirring the sugar into his tea, he turned slightly to face her. "Doesn't matter anymore."

----

Harry wandered somewhat mindlessly down to Hagrid's hut. He was going to take Hermione's suggestion, but of course he wasn't going to credit her with coming up with the idea. He hoped that Hagrid wasn't too mad with him over what had happened, but really, how was he, Harry Potter, supposed to find time to look after a baby Puffskein when he had all that school work, Quidditch work and preparations for Voldemort's attack to do?

Feeling slightly nervous now, Harry raised his hand cautiously. He wondered whether Hagrid would be in, or whether he would up in the staff room with the other members of the Hogwarts faculty. A feeling thought came into his mind, what if he said that it wasn't _his _Puffskein? What if he said it was someone else's Puffskein, there were a number of candidates… Someone who would want Harry to get into trouble… Seamus Finnigan possibly, but everyone knew that Seamus wasn't underhand enough to seek revenge. Neville Longbottom! That was it! He would tell Hagrid that it wasn't his Puffskein, it was Neville's and Neville had told and pretend it was his because he wanted Harry to be expelled. Although, he'd have to admit he was guilty of not feeding his Puffskein that morning.

"What do yer wan'?" Hagrid asked opening the door. Harry was unaware that he had actually knocked, but he must have done whilst he was thinking up his plan.

"Hi Hagrid," he said innocently. "Can I come in? I need to talk to you."

Hagrid grunted, "don' see why not, but reme'ber, yer aint exactly on me nu'ber one list, anymore."

"I know, Hagrid." Harry said in what he hoped was a sad voice. Hagrid appeared to think for a moment, and then decided to let Harry in.

Hagrid's Hut hadn't really changed that much in Harry's seven years at Hogwarts. A few more decorations, pictures and so forth had been added, just to cheer the place up. A photograph of Hagrid's wife, Madame Maxime, sat on the mantle piece, alongside Hagrid's teaching certificate and certificate saying that he was now allowed to practice magic (over the last few summers Hagrid had attended special summer classes which allowed him to finish his education.)

"Look, Hagrid, I want to say that I've been framed."

"Framed?" Hagrid seemed puzzled.

"The ill Puffskein _wasn't _mine! Yes I admit that I didn't feed mine that morning, I didn't have time, and I needed to prepare for the Quidditch trials and everything. The ill Puffskein was Neville Longbottom's."

"Neville's?"

"Yes! He pinned the blame on me."

"Why would he do that ter ya?"

"He's jealous. That's why he did it, just to get me into trouble. Hagrid, would I ever hurt a creature?"

Hagrid looked at Harry for a moment and considered his options. He couldn't make up his mind whether or not Harry was telling the truth. It wasn't like Harry to hurt animals, but it was even more unlikely that Neville Longbottom would.

"Look… er… Harry. If this is because yer wanta get back in ter me class, then I'm afraid I can't help ya. Yer gotta speak to Dumbledore 'bout it. I aint got the authority. An if yer were allowed back in ter me class, I'd expect ter see a higher standard of work from you!"

----

Hermione tapped on the staff room. She only had to wait a few moments before Professor Flitwick stuck his head out. "Yes Ms Granger?"

"Can I speak to Professor Snape please?" She asked timidly.

"Of course, come on in." Flitwick stepped back to allow Hermione into the staff room. The staff was all sitting round talking quietly, marking work, and planning lessons or reading. Professor Snape was sitting in the far corner of the room on the window seat reading a very old and slightly battered looking copy of Victor Hugo's masterpiece, 'Les Misérables'.

"Severus, visitor." Flitwick announced before resuming his seat. Snape looked up from his book and saw Hermione standing there. He beckoned her over and nervously she went over to him.

"Sit down." He suggested, indicating the space next to him on the windowsill. Hermione sat down, still feeling very nervous.

"I was wondering if you've looked at the predictions we made." She began.

"Yes I have, yours was good."

"Thanks, what I wanted to ask was, do you think it would be possible to do? Not too complicated or anything like that?"

Snape thought for a moment, "I'd have to order in a few things but other than that, yes, it seems perfectly acceptable to do."

"Do you know who are going to be taking the advanced papers?"

"Yes I do, and no I will not tell you."

"Please?"

Snape thought and took a breath, "alright, yes you will be one of the people taking the advanced paper."

"Do I have to do any special or extra work?"

"Er, yes and no. Yes you will need to do some extra work, but that usually takes place as either some evening classes or at the weekends. That will be organised nearing the time."

"Thanks." She stood up and accidentally knocked off Snape's battered book. "Oops." She picked it up and handed it to him. "Good book?"

"Very." He nodded thoughtfully. "Possibly my favourite book."

"I guessed." She grinned.

Snape looked at the book and he to smiled slightly, "yes I suppose that is a little self evident."

Hermione found herself grinning at him, then realising what she was doing went slightly pink and mumbled something.

"Severus, have you done a stock take of your potions supplies?" Professor McGonagall asked looking over her newspaper.

"No, not yet. When do you want the list for?" He replied.

"Preferably this afternoon so I that I can submit the budget proposals for the equipment and ingredients you need for this term."

Snape looked at his watch, "um, might take me a while."

"I'll help!" Hermione suddenly said. Snape almost jumped out of his seat (he'd forgotten Hermione was still standing there.) in fright.

"Thank you, Ms Granger." He said, he felt around in his pockets for the keys to the main potions store cupboard, they weren't there. "Go down to my office, the door's unlocked, there's a set of shelves on the wall nearest to the door, under that there is a small metal box, open it and take out the key labelled 'Potions One'. Meet me at the main potions store room."

Hermione went off to do her task. Snape was suddenly aware that most of the faculty was watching him with slight grins on their faces. "What?" He said looking at them, no one said anything but they continued to grin at him. "What!"

"I think you've got an admirer their, Severus." Professor Sprout said.

"Eh?" Then it twigged, "Oh no! Don't you even _think _that!"

"Well, you have to admit it Severus…"

"No! Look, she is a student _with _a boyfriend and plus I'm _gay _in case you've all suddenly forgotten!"

"Doesn't stop her taking a liking to you." Snape gave Professor Sprout one of the looks he reserved for people like Harry Potter. "Alright, alright! Like you said, she's a student and spoken for, and you're gay."

"Perhaps you ought to see a psychiatrist your mind seems to be _permanently _in the gutter!" He said icily before stalking out of the staff room, no longer in a good mood.

"Shella." Professor McGonagall said in a warning tone.

"Alright, I'll go and apologise."

"No, you're best waiting until he's calmed down a bit. He won't listen to you otherwise."

----

"Hagrid won't let me back onto the course!" Harry said as he stormed through the portrait hole. Quite a few people were not surprised that Hagrid wouldn't allow him back, Harry didn't deserve to be around animals if that's how he treated them. "_And _Madame Hooch won't let me book the Quidditch pitch again for trails!" Harry turned and saw Neville sitting in an armchair, Trevor sitting comfortably in his lap. "If _you _hadn't decided to play hero then _none _of this would have happened!"

"I had to tell someone! I couldn't just leave her there to die!" Neville replied, trying to keep his rage down.

"Yeah well, you shouldn't mess in other peoples business. Just because you want to be the 'famous' one doesn't mean you have to be a good two-shoes!"

"If being famous means I have to neglect and hurt innocent animals then forget it." Neville snapped. "You have a bad attitude problem, Potter, and I've got news for you - being famous doesn't give you the right to act like you are alpha-male in Gryffindor, or in the entire school." Neville stood and headed for the portrait hole.

"I've got more rights than you, Longbottom!"

"Yeah, right, Potter." Neville stepped out of the portrait hole, which closed before Harry, could shout anything else after him.

----

Snape and Hermione worked in silence listing the potions stock. Hermione could tell that he was pissed off about something, but she couldn't work how one moment ago he had been relatively happy, and now he was very pissed off.

There was a sounded of breaking glass to her left, and she turned in time to see Snape quickly get out of the way of falling glass. He muttered something and then grabbed the dustpan and brush of a nearby shelf and started to pick up the larger shards of glass.

"Shit!" He said as he successful cut his finger. It seemed to be quite a nasty cut since the blood was getting everywhere. The offending piece of glass was still impaled in his finger. Snape again swore. He tried to remove the piece of glass but only seemed to make the cut worse.

"Here, let me." Hermione bent down to his level and took his hand. "Doesn't look like it's gone in too far," she said, "hold still, it might hurt." She took some tweezers off the shelf she had been making notes on and proceeded to remove the shard of glass.

"Why are you doing this?" Snape asked suddenly.

"Well, there's a piece of glass in your finger and you need to get it out before you can clean up the cut…"

"No not this. _Why _did you volunteer to help me stock take?"

"Oh…" She looked at him, "Harry's on the war-path in the common room and I've not got any work to finish. I originally went along to the staff room to see if anyone wanted jobs doing, but I sort of lost my nerve." With a quick yank, Hermione pulled out the piece of glass.

"OW!"

Hermione grinned, "sorry."

Snape shrugged, "you warned me. Hand me a plaster out of the first aid kit."

Hermione turned and saw the green box hanging on a nail on the wall. "Why do you have a first aid kit when most cuts can be healed by magic or potions?"

"Saves time if you just stick a plaster over a cut, especially if you are in the middle of working on something. Once you've completed everything you can then resort to magical resources to treat the injury." He stuck the plaster she handed him over the cut. "Well, better make that nineteen glass beakers."

"Do you ever use a lot of this stuff?"

"All the stuff in here are ingredients that get used but aren't in the standard potions supplies we ask the students to bring. Since the same potions are made almost every year by the first years, it would be better if they had them in their potion supplies. Sadly though, these ingredients are either expensive, dangerous or hard to get hold of." He picked up his clipboard, "back to work I think."

They resumed their potions stock-take, Hermione noticed that the door had been left wide open with a box in front of the door to stop it closing. The door was covering some of the potions shelves that she was sure hadn't been listed. She moved the box, and the door started to close.

"Hold the door!" Snape shouted at her.

"What?"

Snape shot past her to grab hold of the door and prevent it from closing, but he was too late. The door closed with a SNAP and the room went dark. "Damnit!" Snape muttered. He started to bang on the door. "If anyone is out there, open the goddamned door!"

Hermione lit the lamp. "Sorry." She said meekly.

"And so you bloody well should be! The door only opens from the outside, and there is charm preventing it from being opened using magic on the door!" Snape hammered on the door again. "Fuck!"

"Are you all right?" She asked him, noticing that he seemed to be shaking and trying hard to keep control.

"Just shut up." Snape replied. He hammered once again on the door, "if anyone is there open this door!" Again, no one answered. "Damnit! The one fucking day of the year I'm stuck in a cupboard happens to be the only damned day the kids are doing some work!" He ran his shaking hand through his hair.

Hermione was starting to get slightly worried about Snape. It was common knowledge that Snape often sore quite violently on occasion, but it only seemed to be when he was angry, scared or stressed. She suddenly noticed that Snape seemed to be very short of breath, shaking more violently and that very visible sweat was running down his head.

"Sure you're all right?"

"Yes!" He snapped, searching his pockets for something his hands shaking violently. After a few moments of searching he found what he was looking for. His cigarettes. He put one in his mouth and tried to light it, but his hands were shaking too much.

"Here." Hermione lit a match for him. "You're claustrophobic, aren't you?" She sat down next to him. "I think I suffer from atychiphobia."

"Fear of failure?"

"Yes. You know about phobias?" She looked at him.

"Alastor's… That is, Professor Daker, father is a psychiatrist. We had a big discussion once on the different types of phobias." Hermione immediately felt uncomfortable at the mention of Alastor Daker. Snape laughed slightly, "Alastor's older brother has automatonophobia, fear of ventriloquist's dummies etc… I can remember him chasing Alastor round down the street because he'd put a huge wax-work clown in his room."

Hermione laughed as well. "Er… listen, I've got a sort of confession to make."

Snape looked at her strangely, "go on."

"Saturday night, I followed you."

"A lot of people do."

"I followed you into Professor Daker's office. I saw you and… him kissing."

Snape paled slightly, "oh."

"He was right when he said that there was someone in his office. I was under Harry's invisibility cloak."

Snape didn't say anything for a moment. "Have you um… told anyone?"

She shook her head, "no. I felt really guilty that I'd followed you. I felt pretty stupid that I'd paid any attention to Harry's suspicions."

"He suspected that Alastor and me were… er… you know." Snape seemed surprised; perhaps that boy did have some intelligence.

"No he didn't suspect that. He just said that he thought there was something going on between you since you were always together. He kept saying it was to do with You Know Who."

Then again, Potter seemed to have a one-track mind. "And you suspected something as well?"

"No! After a bit, I thought maybe Harry did have a point, so I followed you…and er…well…"

"Wasn't quite the thing you were looking for, was it?"

Hermione smiled, "no. For what it's worth I think you and Professor Daker make a great couple."

"You think so?" Hermione's plan of taking his mind off being trapped in a small room seemed to be working since Snape appeared to have clamed down a bit. She had been worried about using the tact-tick of _telling _him what she saw, but she was now relieved that she had told him.

"Yeah. You sort of contradict each others personalities, and well, you seem less nasty this year."

"I do?"

"Yup."

"Perhaps I should start yelling a few more Gryffindor's, just to dispel any more curious minds."

"That would probably make things worse." They both smiled. "Didn't know you smoked."

Snape laughed and looked at the half-smoked cigarette in his hand. "I've smoked since I was about thirteen."

"Thirteen!"

Snape nodded, "my step-mum used to smoke and so there was always half smoked packets of fags around the house. I was going through some really tough times and one day, I thought sod it, and took a half-smoked packet from her. I never smoked in public or at Hogwarts until I was about sixteen. Quite a lot of the older Slytherin's smoked and so the house master at the time had sort of designated a small corner of the common room for those of us who did smoke."

"They encouraged smoking!"

"No, if you were underage and caught by the house master you'd get points removed from the house, your fags confiscated and a nasty detention. And you know how much us Slytherin's pride on winning the house cup, so you never really got any rule breakers."

"Do you do the same?"

He nodded. "Yes, obviously we don't want people sneaking off round the school to smoke or being seen smoking in the school grounds, so it's best to provide places for those Slytherin's who do smoke."

"What about other houses?"

"Er, I don't really know. I think most of the other houses don't have smokers." Snape finished his cigarette. "Alastor's always telling me off, doesn't want me to 'ruin my voice'."

"What do you mean by 'ruin your voice'?"

"Oh, erm, well there used to be a Hogwarts School Band, as you probably know from your yearbook searches. I was the lead singer. Used to entertain my housemates in the evening with something from an opera. Alastor on the piano."

"There's a piano in the Slytherin common room?"

"Yes. Slytherin's are very musical, most of them have a passion for opera or classical music." He shrugged, "maybe it fits in with the 'evil' persona we have, or perhaps because many come from upper-class backgrounds and will have been taught to appreciate opera and classical music."

"Muggle stuff?"

"No, wizard 'stuff'. I was known to sing things from muggle operas, since well, I'm a baritone and a lot of muggle stuff has been written for a baritone. A lot of the wizards who go into opera are tenor or counter tenor. Strange really."

Someone banged loudly on the door, and both Snape and Hermione jumped to their feet. "Professor Snape?" It was Argus Filch and for once in her life Hermione was glad that he was there.

"Here, Argus!" Snape shouted. There was the scrapping sound of keys and to both Snape and Hermione's relief Filch pulled open the door. They stepped gratefully out. "Thank you."

"Professor McGonagall sent me to look for you."

"Good." Snape looked at Hermione, "I would be entirely grateful if you _never _breathed a word of it… Unless you want to be _very _sorry indeed!"

Hermione understood and grinned. "Of course." She said before he could walk off.

"Now I suggest you get back to your common room before Harry Potter starts sending out search parties complete with death warrants."


	8. Birthday Surprises

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Search for the Meaning of Life at Hogwarts, or The Hogwarts School Band  
**Chapter: **Eight: Birthday Surprises  
**Rating: **M for mature content, and adult conversations  
**Original Character:** Alastor Daker  
**Reason for Edit:** Noticed that the formatting had been screwed up, so decided to re-submit with correct editing. Plus I wanted to change a few of the things, as it was bit odd in places.  
**Notes:** Please note that this was written waaay before 'Order of the Phoenix' so, the OWL grades and subjects for NEWTs don't tally with the canon. Best read this as an alternative 'book 7'. Also, check out my prequel 'The Gospel, according to Gilderoy Lockhart _or _The Hogwarts Gazette'. (Additional note for this chapter: From reading on the HP Lexicon recently, apparently Snape's birthday is 9th Jan, which obviously doesn't tally with my chapter!)

**Eight: Birthday Surprises**

Ron Weasley sat at the Gryffindor table on the morning of the 8th of September. It was Hermione Granger's birthday and his present was quietly sitting under his seat. Choosing a gift for his best female friend had proved to be something of a task - Ron had wanted to choose something unique and special and well, that had been hard. Over the years Ron had developed something of a talent for detective work, and it hadn't taken him long to discover whom Hermione's favourite muggle writer was, and which of their books she had. Her parents had been more than helpful in that. Ron did feel a little guilty over having to borrow some money from Professor McGonagall in order to be able to afford the book, but she had said it was for a good cause and had even offered to help keep things secret.

The Gryffindor's had even organised a surprise party for her; the House Elves had been particularly helpful along with the faculty who had volunteered to keep Hermione busy during the hours they were going to prepare the Common Room. The task had mainly fallen upon Professor Snape who was well known for being able to keep people occupied for great lengths of time.

"How's everything going?" Neville asked as he sat down and hid his brightly wrapped present under his seat.

"Fine so far, Lavender is keeping Hermione busy in the girls dormitory - something to do with makeup or something along those lines - so we should all be able to get to the table without Hermione seeing us with parcels." Ron replied.

"Great." Neville leaned over for the coffee pot. "What did you get her?"

"I had a conversation with Hermione about muggle writers, and she told me her favourite writer was someone called Victor Hugo. I wrote to her mum and told her the plan and asked which ones of his books she had, and if she could provide me with a list of other books available. I was able to find a really nice copy of one his books - called 'Ninety-three' - hopefully Hermione will love it."

"Great! I got her a chess set I saw in a placed called Clitheroe during the holidays. It's got hand-carved wizards and witches as the pieces and they are fantastic."

Ron could tell that this was going to be one of the best birthdays Hermione had, had in a long time. Usually her birthday was forgotten by most people, as it happened so early into the new school year, this year though, _no _one was going to forget. It was Hermione's eighteenth and she deserved to have a birthday to remember.

The Gryffindors, Slytherin's and the staff all seemed to be conspiring today. As each of the older Gryffindors arrived they gathered round in small groups discussing the plans for the day. The Slytherin's too were gathered round Professor Daker taking in whispers and casting glances over their shoulders, and _even _the staff was huddled in together talking. Perhaps there was something going on, or it was just the Slytherin's debating what the Gryffindors were up to and the staff debating whether or not this conspirator air needed to be sorted out before something dangerous happened.

"What are we going to do about Severus' birthday? We can't just go down to the Three Broomsticks, something special needs to be done." Professor Sprout was saying.

"I fear if we do anything too special, Severus might just kill us." Dumbledore said in a mock-serious tone.

"Aye, Severus doesn't really go in for big parties when it comes to his birthday. I think we should leave the big celebrations for his fortieth." McGonagall suggested.

"His fortieth? I don't want to wait another year for a big party!" Professor Flitwick whined he _liked _parties.

"What I propose is that some of you take him down to the Three Broomsticks for a drink. Anything else and he won't be too happy." Dumbledore seemed to understand his staff, better than most people; especially Severus Snape!

"And book him and Alastor a room over night so they can do what most couples do on someone's birthday!" Sprout grinned.

They laughed, "I don't quite think Severus will thank us for that." McGonagall said with a somewhat wicked smile.

"He might, everyone needs a bit of relief from time to time." A few people stared at Dumbledore. Next to Professors Sprout and Flitwick, Dumbledore came in third in the 'most perverted Olympics'.

"I think someone better find out what the Slytherin's have in mind. We don't want to clash."

----

"Lavender, I'm not really _interested _in makeup!" Hermione moaned, after Lavender Brown started showing Hermione the different shades of nail polish she had.

"Oh come on, Hermione! Sometimes you _have _to look your best!" Lavender said, picking up a bright pink variety of her nail polish. "Now, I think you'll look really good in this one."

"Lavender no!" Hermione pulled her hand away. "As much as I appreciate this, I am _really _hungry! I want my breakfast!"

"Don't you want to impress the boys?"

"I don't need to, I've got Viktor."

"Ah, but I bet he loves it when you dress up and wear makeup."

"No, he likes me just the way I am. Now please, Lavender, can we go to breakfast?"

Lavender looked at her watch. She had been told to keep Hermione busy for twenty minutes and that time was nearly up. "Oh okay. But remember, any time you need any makeup just ask, and I'll let you use it. Or, if you ever fancy a makeover, just ask!"

"I'll remember that, Lavender." Hermione grinned. She went to her beside cabinet and took out a neatly wrapped parcel.

"Who's that for?" Lavender asked, intrigued.

"Professor Snape." Lavender stared at her. "Don't look at me like that! Yes I know he can be a complete bastard most of the time, but it's his birthday and I don't think he gets many gifts from people." Still Lavender stared at her, "is it a crime to give someone a good birthday, regardless of what they are like?"

"Well…er… not really." She had to admit that Hermione was right, it wasn't a crime to let someone have a nice birthday. "So, what did you get him?"

"He's got a really battered copy of Victor Hugo's 'Les Misérables', and the book club I'm a member of was offering really nice hardback copies of classics, and 'Les Misérables' was one of them, so I thought it would be a really nice present."

"Must have cost you."

"Not really, I get a 20 discount since I'm a member. Only cost me £12.50." Hermione picked up the card she had spent ages trying to find in the mail order catalogues she had hunted though. It amazed her that cards were made for 'mile-stone' birthdays, but not really for those 'not-so-important' numbers. "Right, let's go get some breakfast!"

----

Snape sat on the couch in the Slytherin common room, listening to Draco Malfoy playing 'Fur Elise' on the piano. Draco had dragged him down to the common room in order to get him to listen to this - apparently Draco had been practising for months and was really pleased with the rendition. Snape had to admit it wasn't a bad rendition, but suffering quite a few teething problems.

"Draco, it's fantastic, but I really have to go." Snape stood to leave, but Draco leapt up from his seat and pushed him back down.

"No! You have to stay, come on, you can play piano, I need some tips."

"I can yes, but not as good as Professor Daker, you're best asking him."

"He's really good and I'm worried if I play for him, he'll feel offended at my bad playing." Draco looked solemnly at his house master. "Please?"

"I'll ask him for you, but right now I _really _have to get going."

"Why? We've plenty of time."

"I know, but I'm starving _and _dying to take a leak!"

"No, please, you have to stay and help me with this."

"Draco, my bladder is on the verge of exploding! Come on, I'll help you later, or I'll speak to Professor Daker for you, I'm sure he'd be delighted to give you some hints. It's been awhile since someone asked him for his help."

Draco could see that he was going to get nowhere with his attempts to keep Professor Snape here whilst the Slytherin's organised themselves with the presents. "Alright." He said reluctantly, hoping that he had managed to keep the professor busy long enough.

----

"Have you seen this!" Harry said in some amount of shock as he flung himself down at the breakfast table. He was brandishing the early morning copy of the Daily Prohet as though it was a sword.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

Harry opened the paper and started to read. "'Today, international and Bulgarian Quidditch star, Viktor Krum announced he was retiring from both the international world and domestic word of Quidditch. He has said in a statement that he never originally intended to make a career out of his Quidditch, and would like to return to complete his further magical education. The young Bulgarian, now twenty, made his name as the youngest seeker to play international Quidditch at the tender age of eighteen, has been playing professional Quidditch since the age of fifteen. His sudden decision to leave the sport has caused a shock reaction around the world. He has said that he intends to seek a Potions apprenticeship as would like to work in the field of Potions.' Can you _believe _that? Quitting playing Quidditch for some crummy Potions apprenticeship?"

"It's not that bad, Harry. If he had stayed in Quidditch he would have had to retire soon anyway, someone bigger and better is bound to come along and take over your position. And I don't see what's wrong with him wanting to do a Potions apprenticeship."

"But _quitting _a million gallon job to go back to unpaid education? That's insane."

"You get paid for an apprenticeship." Neville said. "You learn as you work. I'm hoping to do a Herbology apprenticeship here at Hogwarts, I'd sort of like to teach the subject." He turned slightly pink.

"That's just sad." Harry retorted. He couldn't see why anyone would want to continue their learning! Seven years of compulsory magical education was enough for anyone, to _want _to continue learning, then there had to be something wrong with you.

"It's _my _choice, Harry." Neville said hotly, "and I didn't ask for your approval." He got up and moved as far away from Harry that he could on the crowded Gryffindor table.

----

"Professor Snape!"

Snape looked up and saw Hermione Granger leaning over the barrier about him. He waved at her to show that he acknowledged her and waited whilst she raced down the stairs. "Thanks." She breathed as he met her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Not at all. You wanted something?" He replied.

"Yeah," Hermione caught her breath. "Happy birthday." She said handing him the card and parcel.

Snape looked at her and at the present and card. He smiled warmly at her and nodded his appreciation, "thank you very much." He said taking the gifts. "I shall open them later. I have something for you as well, Ms Granger." He put his hand in his pocket and brought out a small velvet box.

Hermione took it from him, curious to see what it was. "Mind if I open it now?"

"Not at all."

She opened the box, and saw something that made her beam slightly. It was a small dragon charm. Hermione had a charm necklace, something that she had always kept well hidden fearing that people might laugh at her. "Oh! It's beautiful! Thank you!" She gave Snape a hug, which surprised him slightly. "How did you know I collected charms?"

Snape flustered slightly, "I didn't. I asked your mother."

Hermione laughed, "you _wrote _to my mother? What did you say!"

"I said that I was your potions teacher, and that I was very impressed and pleased with your work. I also mentioned that we shared the same birthday and that I would like to get you something as a thank you for being a good student and for putting up with my rude comments. She wrote back and said that she was very pleased that I thought highly of you, and she also thought it was very gentlemanly of me to want to get you a birthday gift as way of an apology. She said you collected charms and also mentioned you had something of a dragon fascination."

Hermione grinned, "I think I'm going to have to have words with my mum about giving out information to anyone who writes to her."

"A wise decision, who knows what…ah, other personal things she might let slip."

"What else did she say!"

Snape laughed, "nothing else. I'm just teasing. Thank you very much for the gift, I promise I will open it later."

"Why not now?"

"Tradition, I always open my presents on the hour I was born." Snape seemed a little embarrassed by this. "It's something that my entire family has always done, and despite my dislike for the majority of them, I don't like breaking tradition."

"Does the card come under that?"

"No." He smiled, "I take it you want to see my reaction?" Hermione nodded. "Fair enough." Snape opened the card, and immediately laughed, "and who told you I was going to be thirty-nine?"

She grinned, "no one."

He eyed her suspiciously, "um, how much did you pay Alastor to tell me?"

"Didn't cost money, I just promised him I'd help him with something."

"Really?" Then it clicked, "you've not been asked to keep me occupied whilst the staff organise something, have you?"

Hermione grinned, "oh no."

"Why do I not believe you?"

----

Dumbledore sat down after addressing the entire school; all the plans were put into place regarding Hermione Granger's and Professor Snape's birthday. Normally, Dumbledore would never single out people's birthday's but this year he had decided people needed all the moral boosting that was possible. Anyone, who wanted their friends birthday acknowledging on the morning of their birthday by the whole school, only needed to tell their head of house and they would organise everything. Although in this instance, the Slytherin's had gone to Professor McGonagall about Snape's birthday, and they had planned the whole event with Professor Daker.

Draco Malfoy entered the Great Hall and signalled that Snape and Hermione were on their way. Hermione had been asked by Professor Daker to keep Snape occupied for a couple of minutes whilst they got everything ready. Draco had, had the job of keeping Snape occupied whilst the Slytherin's got everything into place. Snape had been asked by Professor McGonagall to keep Hermione occupied for a couple of minutes, again whilst everything was finalised. Neither knew each of their parts to play in the entire conspiracy.

"Everyone get ready." Dumbledore said.

A couple of moments later, Snape and Hermione entered the Hall and instantly everyone started to sing 'Happy Birthday' to the both of them.

Snape and Hermione both looked completely flabbergasted. Neither had been expecting this! After the song was finished everyone cheered.

"Thank you… I er… think." Snape said before going to take his place at the staff table. A few people laughed. Hermione had turned very red at the experience and shuffled off to her house table glowing in both embarrassment and happiness.

"Thanks guys." She said with a gin, and gave Neville a gentle kiss on the cheek. He blushed and almost fell out of his seat.

"Happy birthday, Hermione." Ron said with a grin, handing her, her present. "Hope you like it."

Hermione sat down and ripped off the paper. She found a beautiful paperback copy of one of the books she had been looking for ages! "Oh Ron! It's beautiful, thank you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Here, Hermione, I hope you like it." Neville handed her the large present.

"Ooh, I wonder what this is!" She eagerly unwrapped it; she gazed at the beautiful chess set. "Oh, Neville!" She gasped, before giving him another kiss.

Neville blushed and muttered a muffled 'your welcome'. It wasn't long before Hermione had a little pile of presents from her closer friends, several cards from other people in the house and quite a large amount of book tokens from other people - including the staff (signed by all, including Professor Snape.)

A couple of moments later, just as Hermione was finally tucking into her breakfast, the owl post arrived. One quite large eagle owl dropped a present and a card into her lap. The present was obviously a book, but she opened the card first.

'Many happy returns, Hermione. Sorry we can't be there for your big day. Lots of love, Remus Lupin and Snuffles.'

"That's really sweet." Ron said looking at the card they had sent. The image on the front was of a snowy owl holding a card with a big number eighteen on, the owl kept changing position.

"Yeah." Hermione said with a smile. She opened the present and laughed, she showed Ron and Neville the front cover of the book.

"'The Young Witches Guide to Life - What every Witch needs to know about Life.' My mum got Fred and George a copy of 'The Young Wizards Guide to Life' for their eighteenth. I read a few pages and it was quite funny."

Hermione laughed and opened the last card. It was from Viktor. "Aw, isn't this sweet of him?" She showed Ron the inside of the card.

"'I'm sorry I can't be here on your birthday, but I promise that when it's your next Hogsmede weekend we'll meet up in the Three Broomsticks. I miss you, happy birthday.' Is Viktor a big softy at heart then?" Ron grinned.

"Oh shut up." Hermione hit him playfully on the arm.

Harry looked up from the paper, "er… sorry Hermione, I didn't have time to get you anything, but I promise on our next Hogsmede weekend, I'll get you a present then."

"It doesn't matter, Harry." Hermione said, "birthdays aren't about presents, they're about being with your friends." She gave him a friendly smile.

"Hermione."

They looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing behind Harry. "Get lost, Malfoy!" Harry spat, "just you to try and ruin her day!"

"No need to get shirty, Potter, I just came over to give Hermione this. I notice _you _didn't get her anything." Draco handed Hermione a card and then walked off out of the Great Hall but either Harry, Ron or Hermione could say anything.

"Thanks Harry." Hermione muttered, opening the card. It was a very nice card with a glittery number eighteen on the front. It looked like it had been hand-made, either Draco had bought her the card or he had made it himself, she couldn't really tell.

"Well he had no right coming over here!"

"He only wanted to give me a card! Nothing wrong with that!"

"He's a _Slytherin_, Hermione. The _enemy._"

"I've had a card and present from Professor Snape as well, are you going to call him the enemy?" Hermione looked at him harshly.

"Did you know anything about Krum leaving Quidditch?" Harry said, suddenly changing the subject.

"As a matter of fact, I did. He wrote to me ages ago saying he was thinking about leaving and waned to know if I thought it was the right decision."

"And you _let _him _leave_!"

"So? It's none of your business!" Hermione got up, "and if you don't mind, I think I'll take my presents up to my room." She gathered up her cards and gifts and headed out of the Great Hall.

----

"Ms Granger!" Hermione turned to see Professor Daker heading towards her.

"Hi, sir." She said, just to clarify where she was standing.

"Just wanted to thank you for keeping Severus occupied."

"No problem. Did you ask him to keep me occupied?"

Daker laughed, "well, no, that was Professor McGonagall's idea. Sorry."

"Don't have to be sorry. Good way of keeping us both out of the way." She smiled at him.

"I er, also wanted to ask you something. Some of the staff are going down to the Three Broomsticks tonight, treat for Severus you understand, and we were all wondering if you and a friend would care to join us?"

"I would yes, thanks, sir."

"Don't thank me, you deserve it, and I'm sorry I didn't get you anything. It's a little hard to pick out cards and gifts."

"It understand, it's okay though."

"I'm glad you think so, I was getting a bit worried when I saw that almost everyone had got you something. Felt a bit guilty that all I'd done was sign a card, well book token. I think you deserve it, for well, not saying anything."

"_Nothing_ could make me say anything." She smiled, "I think it's sweet."

Daker laughed, "that _is _a change from what some people have called us. Thank you once again, you and a friend meet us all in the entrance hall at around six o'clock."

"Six o'clock, great."

----

"Can you _believe _Hermione didn't try and persuade her boyfriend into staying with Quidditch? He had a whole future in Quidditch ahead of him! He could have been one of the greatest players of all time!" Harry was still in a mood.

"Like she said, Harry, it was his decision to leave." Ron replied, looking up from the crossword he was going. "Look at it this way, if Bulgaria have lost one of their best players then England have a chance against them in next year's World Cup."

"That's not the point! The point is that Hermione probably talking Krum into leaving Quidditch. Women are dangerous when it comes to Quidditch, they interfere too much."

Ron decided not to reply.

"Ron," Hermione leaned over his chair, making him jump slightly, "can I have a quick word?"

"Sure." Ron got up and followed Hermione to a corner.

"Daker asked if me and a friend wanted to go with the staff to the Three Broomsticks tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Thanks for the offer, Herm, but I don't really fancy an evening surrounded by teachers. Sorry." Ron replied honestly.

"That's okay, Ron, I thought you might not be interested but I was just wanted to make sure."

"No prob." Ron smiled, and went back to his seat.

----

At six o'clock that evening, Hermione and her chosen friend headed down to the entrance Hall. Neville was a little bit nervous about the whole experience but he was looking forward to spending a little time out of the school.

All of the staff we wearing casual clothes instead of there usual suits that proclaimed their status within the school environment. Hermione was quite glad she had decided to wear her jeans and her green sweater!

Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Daker, Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore were all awaiting Hermione and Neville. "Hello, Neville." Professor McGonagall said with a grin, Neville once again blushed slightly but said hello back.

"Right, we're all here! Off we go." Dumbledore seemed in a very jolly mood, and it wasn't long before they were headed down to Hogsmede, laughing for most of the journey. Even Professor Snape had a grin on his face by the time they reached the Three Broomsticks.

Hermione and Neville walked side by side talking, she was curious as to whether she should tell Neville about Snape and Daker - the only problem was that Neville was known to tell people things when he was nervous, but perhaps he could be made to promise to keep quiet.

"Good evening, Madame Rosmerta!" Dumbledore said jovially as they entered the pub. "What will it be, everyone, my treat."

"I'll have a small Gillywater, if you don't mind Albus." McGonagall said.

"Pumpkin Squash, please." Snape muttered.

"Come on, Spike! You can have something alcoholic today, it's your birthday." Daker said squeezing his arm.

"I'd rather not." Snape seemed somewhat nervous about this.

"One glass of red wine won't hurt, will it." Dumbledore said watching him carefully.

Snape held up his hands, "if you insist."

Daker grinned, "I'm going to be awkward now, I'll have a cherry syrup."

"And for our guests?" Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Er… Butterbeer, please." Hermione said quickly.

"Same here." Neville added.

"Ms Granger, you are now old enough to drink alcohol, still sure you want a Butterbeer?"

"Albus, stop pressurising people into drinking alcohol!" McGonagall said in a mock-serious tone.

"I was just making sure."

"It's alright, Professor. I think I will have a glass of red wine, please." Hermione grinned.

"Very well, go on, find a table, I'll be along in a moment."

----

The adults were laughing heartily, and Hermione stared at them. "Is that true!" She gasped.

"Sadly." McGonagall managed to say.

"Oh my god." Hermione joined in the laughter.

"It's _not _that funny! It was embarrassing, not to mention painful!" Snape said.

"You have to admit, Severus, it's something a lot of kids will never forget. The image of Professor Severus Snape, the feared Potions master bent double and crying in agony." Dumbledore laughed.

"Should have got a photograph." Daker said, "been Daily Prophet worthy material!"

"Hey, look, being hit _there _by a buldger is painful business!" Snape reminded them.

"Have to give it to whoever hit the buldger, they had a good aim." Hermione said, as she laughed.

"Aye, we should have given the beater points for accuracy!" McGonagall snorted into her Gillywater.

Snape took out his cigarettes, "anyone mind?" He asked.

"Not at all, Severus." Dumbledore said as he leaned over to take one himself, "mind if I join you?"

"I didn't know you smoked." Neville spoke for almost the first time that evening.

"Unfortunately," Dumbledore said lighting one, "in my day smoking was the thing everyone did. Never quite been able to give up."

"I think it's a filthy habit." McGonagall muttered.

"Indeed, but it is one of those habits that is difficult to get over." Snape replied.

"Or one that stubborn people refuse to give up." Daker added.

"You love the rebel type, admit it!" Snape grinned.

"I do, but I prefer them not to taste like an astray!" They again laughed. Neville looked somewhat baffled by this. Snape looked over at him.

"Ah, yes, I forgot you were here." He muttered, "it may be somewhat clear, but Professor Daker and myself are a little… more than friends. We'd be extremely grateful if you didn't tell anyone."

"I have to back that up, Mr Longbottom." Dumbledore said, "it would be very serious if you were to let that slip."

"I promise." Neville said timidly, "I know what it's like to keep a secret like that."

"Thank you." Snape said with a soft smile, "now that you know that, perhaps you can stop jumping every time I speak to you in Potions!"

Neville grinned, "I'll try."

The door of the Three Broomsticks opened emitting a cold blast of air. No one really paid much attention to the duck-footed figure that almost ran in. He looked hurriedly around and then seeing his target, hurried over to the table on which Dumbledore, Daker, McGonagall, Snape, Hermione and Neville were laughing.

"I am vewy sorry to interrupt," Viktor Krum said. They all looked up at him. "Hermyonee, I 'ave to speak vith you."

"Could you excuse me?" Hermione said getting to her feat.

"By all means." Dumbledore said with a smile.

Hermione thanked him and she and Viktor went to an empty, private corner of the Three Broomsticks.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"I vent to 'Ogwarts, and they said you had gone to ze Three Broomsticks. I came to see you." Hermione gave him a small hug, he took something out his pocket, took her hand and went down on one knee. "Hermyonee Granger, vould you do me ze greatest honour, by becoming by vife." He slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Oh Viktor!" Hermione looked at the ring, "I… I don't know what to say!" She gave him a huge hug.

"Say 'yes'?"

"Of course I say yes!" She kissed him.


	9. Into the Lion's Den

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Search for the Meaning of Life at Hogwarts, or The Hogwarts School Band  
**Chapter: **Nine: Into the Lion's Den  
**Rating: **M for mature content, and adult conversations  
**Original Character:** Alastor Daker  
**Reason for Edit:** Noticed that the formatting had been screwed up, so decided to re-submit with correct editing. Plus I wanted to change a few of the things, as it was bit odd in places.  
**Notes:** Please note that this was written waaay before 'Order of the Phoenix' so, the OWL grades and subjects for NEWTs don't tally with the canon. Best read this as an alternative 'book 7'. Also, check out my prequel 'The Gospel, according to Gilderoy Lockhart _or _The Hogwarts Gazette'.

**Nine: Into the Lion's Den**

Hermione gazed fondly at the ring her beloved Viktor had given her. She was quite looking forward to being Mrs Viktor Krum, and with his change in career she could expect a much more solid relationship - although, it would have been nice to journey with him on his international tour of duty.

The ring was a simple gold band, with three small but very beautiful diamonds on it. On the inside of the ring the engraving 'Viktor Krum loves Hermione Granger forever' proclaimed everything. She didn't think anyone could make her this happy.

So far, it had been hers and Viktor's secret, but now she felt that it was time to tell people. The first people she had shown, Ron, Ginny and Neville had gazed at the ring in wonderment and congratulated her. Ron had given her a big hug and told her that he couldn't have wished it for anyone else. She felt special now.

Now that she had shown her closet friends, it was time to show those people, whom she had started to become quite friendly with - mainly, the Hogwarts faculty. She knew that Viktor had spoken to Professors Dumbledore and Snape about undertaking his Potions apprenticeship at Hogwarts, everything so far had been positive. All parties involved had agreed that it would be best if Viktor started his apprenticeship next year, after the current seventh year had left - to avoid any complications.

"Professor Snape?" She asked, pushing the slightly open office door fully open.

"Yes?" A voice replied from the corner nearest the bookshelf.

"Mind if I come in?"

"Not at all." Snape replied. Hermione stepped over the threshold and watched Snape move from one side of his office to the other in almost a graceful step. "Oh, I wanted to thank you for the gift."

"You're very welcome, I figured that since your copy was battered and falling apart it would be nice if you got a new copy, even it was just for displaying."

"I thank you all the same. Now, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing much, I wanted to give you the good news." She held out her hand so that he could see the ring.

He smiled, "I believe congratulations are in order, congratulations. Welcome to the family."

"Pardon?" Hermione now felt slightly confused.

He sat down; "it's a little complicated. Firstly, when my mother died, my father re-married. He married the aunt of Igor Krum's brother in law."

"That is complicated!"

"Very, but at least you don't have to suffer the indignation of being a blood relation of mine, I suppose."

Hermione shrugged, "Viktor never mentioned that you and he were distantly related."

"That's because I'm not too sure if he knows. My father was something of a disgrace. However, that is neither here nor there. Congratulations." He shook her hand. "Now, I don't mean to sound rude, but I have a lot of work to finish, go on, scat, go and share the news with the rest of the world."

"Right, thanks sir." Hermione grinned at him and shot out of the room. Snape shook his head and wondered why she had suddenly developed a liking for him Hopefully Professor Sprout's assumption had been completely wrong. Another thing that was starting to concern him was that he was being far too open with a pupil, what was wrong with him! Why wasn't he being his usual self?

----

"Have you heard the good news?" Professor McGonagall asked Snape as he set about making a cup of tea.

"About Viktor Krum and Hermione Granger? Yes, she came and told me." He replied reaching over for the sugar.

"Bit sudden, don't you think?"

"I think it's wonderful, who could ask for a better birthday present?" Madame Pomfrey said, marking an article on alternative types of cold remedies in her 'Matron Today' magazine.

"I agree with Minerva, it is a bit sudden." Daker said.

"Maybe he planned it that way." Snape suggested as he handed Daker a cup of tea, "careful, it's hot."

"Thanks."

"Do you think maybe she's" Professor Sprout began.

"We _are _talking about Hermione Granger here." Flitwick reminded her.

"Ah, but love can make the strangest things happen." Daker reminded everyone, "she may well be pregnant."

"It's seems very unlikely, no matter what her feelings for Krum are, I think she would put her education first." Snape moved a few things on the coffee table, "has anyone seen my lesson plan?"

"Are you sure it's not in your office?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm sure, I was making up the lesson plan in here during my free period this morning."

"Not to worry, it'll turn up."

"Perhaps the Homework Daemon took it." Daker suggested.

"What on earth is a homework daemon?" Professor Vector asked.

"It's what takes the kids homework before they can hand it in. Very nasty little bugger. Bit like the Sock God."

---

"Hey, Hermione." Neville said as he ran up the corridor to join her.

"Hello, Neville." She smiled at him. "Aren't you supposed to be on your way to Divination?"

"Er, yes, but I don't really care if I'm late. I wish I'd dropped it."

"You still can you know, it's only just over a week into the school year. Go see McGonagall."

"I think I might, I really need to concentrate on my Herbology." Hermione gave Neville a supportive grin. "Er, anyway, what I wanted to say was that I think we should talk to Professors Snape and Daker. They seem to be a good mood and it would be a good idea to talk to them about the band."

"Would be, yeah. When do you want to speak to them?"

"Um, how about at lunch?"

"Lunch it is, meet you outside the Great Hall at one then." Hermione turned to continue her journey to Arthimacy.

"Herm!" She turned back to face Neville. "Do you know if McGonagall is teaching now?"

"No, I think she's got a free period."

"Great, thanks!"

----

Albus Dumbledore looked over the top of his half-moon spectacles. "I appreciate you coming so quickly." He said gravely.

"Where Harry's involved, we're here in a flash." Sirius Black replied.

Remus Lupin gave Sirius something of a dark look before leaning forward his elbows on his knees. "You said in your owl that you were quite concerned about Harry's behaviour. How exactly has he been behaving?"

"Most strangely. He has been doing very little schoolwork, upset quite a lot of people and nearly caused the death of a poor animal though his neglect. I'm afraid I've had to remove him from the Care of Magical Creatures course."

"I wouldn't worry about it, Albus. The lad is probably going though the rebellious stage of puberty, he'll settle down in a few weeks." Black said quite casually.

"Sirius, look, this is serious." Lupin said turning to his friend.

"And I'm telling you that it's not. Harry is just going through puberty, his hormones are in a whirl and his emotions are getting a little hyped. He just needs to settle down a bit."

"Sirius, I am rather afraid Remus is right. This matter is very serious. A young Puffskein almost died from his neglect, and when confronted with his Harry not only showed no remorse, he also tried to pin the blame on a school friend." Dumbledore clasped his old, wrinkled hands together and gave Remus and Sirius a look that made them feel like naughty schoolboys.

"Yes the neglecting of his Puffskein was bad, but he just needs to sort out his responsibilities. He _isn't _ready for responsibility, he's going through puberty later than the rest of the boys!" Black said.

"Sirius, I am not going to put all this down to Harry not yet going through puberty. The fact is that should have no effect on his schoolwork, or the way he treats his friends." Dumbledore was speaking sense, and they both knew it.

"We'll talk to him, Albus, don't worry." Remus assured.

"Thank you, Remus."

----

Ron and Hermione sat together in the library going over their Potions ideas. Ron had asked her to read though some of his notes and ideas to see what she thought. He would have gone to Snape, but he was a little too scared of the guy and didn't want to sound stupid in front of the professor.

"So, do you think it's going to work?" He asked nervously.

"Sure. It seems a good project to do, but you really need to talk to Snape about it, he knows more about Potions." Hermione replied.

"I'm _scared _of the guy."

"Ron, I assure you there is _nothing _to be afraid of! Yes, he might be a complete bastard in most of the lessons, but he's a teacher and willing to help people who need help on their Potions work."

"Maybe." Ron looked down at his books. "Herm, why did Krum as you to marry him yesterday?"

"Because he loved me?"

"Besides that, don't you think it was a little sudden?"

"Yeah, you're right there was another reasons behind it."

"Anything you can tell me?"

"Well, not really." Ron looked at her, "alright, but promise you won't say anything?"

"I promise."

"A couple of months ago he wrote to me saying that there were strange things happening in Bulgaria. Segregation of muggle born, magical folk, squibs and half-bloods, he started to get scared that he wouldn't be allowed to leave the country soon."

"Isn't he a pure blood though?"

"Yes, but the government there were restricting the entry and exit of people. He came to Britain, and is trying to claim asylum. It looks like his application could be rejected so he did the only other thing he could think of. Leave the Quidditch scene, seek out an apprenticeship _and _ask me to marry him."

"That's pretty deep. Do you think that is the only reason why he asked you to marry him?"

"No! He explained that he loved me and he had always intended to ask me to marry him, but when I was a bit older, he just had to do it earlier than he had originally planned. He was scared."

"Do you think You-Know-Who has got the Bulgarian government?"

"I did some research, it seems that a lot of the people _in _the Bulgarian government during You-Know-Who's rise of power were in favour of You-Know-Who's ideas. They declared a dictatorship and oppressed the people badly. When You-Know-Who was defeated, the government soon found they were loosing control of the community. The held a general election and the government were defeated and another party took control. It seems that recently, the previous government has managed to over-throw the current one, and is starting to re-take control."

Ron whistled, "I never realised that the rise of You-Know-Who was that complicated."

"Me neither. I think we look into it this year during either History of Magic or Defence against the Dark Arts."

----

At one o'clock, Neville was waiting outside of the Great Hall, bang on time. He felt quite proud with himself that one of his merits was that he was punctual. It was one of the things his grandmother had always taught him to be.

"Hey, Neville." Hermione said coming up to him.

"Hey." He replied. "Ready to go poke a dragon in the eye?"

"You what?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure Snape won't be too happy about us asking him about the band."

"He might not be, but it's for the good of the school!"

"Professor Daker!" Hermione called as she saw the teacher leaving his office.

"Hello Hermione." He said with a smile. "You wanted me?"

"Yeah, me and Neville wanted to talk to you and Professor Snape about something."

"You did? Oh, well you'd best come with me then, I'm just on my way to meet him." Neville and Hermione exchanged sly grins before following Daker down to the dungeons. Hermione knew that Neville did not know that Daker was blind, and that was something that perhaps neither Snape nor Daker wanted other people to know about.

"Spike, we have guests." Daker said as they wandered into Snape's office.

"We do? Who?" Snape replied looking up from his book. Then he saw Neville and Hermione, "I might have guessed. Take a seat."

"Thanks." Hermione said sitting. Neville however hovered a few paces to her left; too nervous to sit down in the presence of Professor Snape - even if he was being nice.

"They wanted to ask us something." Daker said as he perched on the edge of Snape's desk.

"We're all ears."

"Well, me and Neville found out about the old school band that you two used to belong to." Hermione began, "and since this year is Hogwarts one thousandth birthday, we thought it would be a fitting tribute if you and the other members of the band got back together and performed at the end of year dance."

"That might be a little bit hard." Daker muttered. "We're somewhat missing a few people."

"You still could perform. You could either get some people to help, or just take it in turns to play the instruments that are missing. That's if you have the time to learn them."

"Hermione, the thing is, the only other surviving member is someone who I don't think would be too willing to perform on the same stage as myself, and I don't blame him." She knew that Snape meant Lupin.

"It's for a good cause." Neville said.

"It may be, but we the fact is, we _don't _want to do it."

"I'm going to have agree with Professor Snape."

"Come on, it will be fun!"

"Hermione, we're sorry. You'll have to book some other form of entertainment." Snape said, genuinely sorry.

----

Alastor Daker headed into the Slytherin common room. He had agreed to teach some the younger first years how to play the piano. He was a little curious about why they wanted to learn, but then again it was never too late to learn a new skill. The rest of the school never really knew much about the Slytherin's all being able to play an instrument or sing.

The instruments varied, but it was mainly the ones associated with the upper-classes (piano, violin, viola etc) Alastor had always fancied maybe playing one of those instruments, but he was unable to learn. There was nothing stopping him learning how to play, but since he was unable to see the finger movements needed to change notes, he was unsure how he would cope. Piano, was a different matter, it was an instrument he had always had a great respect for. He didn't need his eyes to see the music, and he could usually replicate some music by sound. It did take him a few weeks to learn a new piece of music in this way, but at least he found it relatively simple.

It would have been nice, he supposed, if instead of being an auror he had followed the other path he had laid out for himself - classical pianist. Then, the accident would have never happened, but if the accident had never happened he would have never been able to appreciate how precious life was. He also doubted how much he would care for Severus if the accident hadn't happened - sure he would have cared for him, but the accident had made him realise how much he loved Severus.

He no longer took things for granted, and if anything his longing desire to spend the rest of his life with the one man had been increased. Severus accepted him for who he was and had even made changes in his own life so that he could understand what Alastor was going though. If it hadn't been for Severus, Alastor would still have been stuck behind a desk at the Ministry of Magic, advising the idiot Magical Law Enforcement Department how to handle dangerous situations. That was no life for him.

"All right guys! Who is up for a piano lesson?" Alastor said, clapping his hands slightly. He was aware of a few strange looks from the older students. "Can't help it, I get a bit over excited when it comes to music." He said with a grin.

----

Snape was awoken at about a quarter to midnight that night. At first he couldn't figure out what had woken him and then it dawned on him. The sharp pain running from the Dark Mark, burnt deep into his skin and which had scared him for life, and down his arm had been the cause. He groaned and tried to sit up.

Why couldn't the Dark Lord call meetings at a more sociable hour? It was all good and well calling meetings in the middle of the night; Voldemort didn't have to be up early and ready for work the next morning!

Snape shook his head. He was going mad! He was sitting up in bed blaming Voldemort for being inconsiderate of those who worked! He tired to make himself remember how important and dangerous these meetings were, but for some reason his head and judgement were clouded. Another sharp pain in his arm brought him back to reality.

Snape scrambled out of bed and hunted for his clothes. It would have been a lot easier if he had lit the candle, but in his hurry he didn't care whether or not his sweater was on inside out or that his fly was open. He just wanted to get to the meeting before Voldemort lost his temper for him being late!

Finally, he seized a thick cloak with a hood that was reserved for these occasions. He was quite aware that Voldemort might ask him to explain why he was wearing jeans and an old navy blue sweater - muggle clothes. He was quite sure that his explanation of that they were the first things that he grabbed, and that during the summer he lived in quite a muggle filled area.

Making sure that he had everything, he scribbled a quick note to Professor Dumbledore, tapped the parchment and sent it up to the professor. He also scribbled a quick note to Alastor, explaining where he had gone and asked him if he could make sure Madame Pomfrey was on standby. It was only a precaution.

With that done, Snape headed of the school quietly. You couldn't apparate anywhere near Hogwarts and needed to be a good distance away. He could tell this was going to be a long and painful night.

----

Dumbledore looked up from his book and saw the note appear on his note-board. Instantly his features grew grave, he liked to be there for Severus whenever he was called away to Voldemort. This time, however he was not. He knew though that Severus would not feel let down, he was a big enough lad to look after himself and he knew his instructions.

Dumbledore trusted Severus Snape with his life. He knew that Snape would never betray him, Snape would lie, cheat, steal and murder before he betrayed Dumbledore. Dumbledore knew this, he had seen Snape do those very tasks to avoid betray him.

It cut him up deeply to know that Snape had to divide his loyalties between an evil Lord and Dumbledore. He wondered before how long would Snape's act slip and Voldemort could see the truth. Dumbledore felt that he was very lucky indeed to have a spy with acting talents.

----

Alastor read the note and swallowed the rising emotion. Snape was risking his life again, and again Alastor felt like he was endangering Snape. If Voldemort discovered that Snape's lover was an ex-auror that was responsible for several of Voldemort's top men being either dead or behind bars at Azkaban. It was all well people saying Mad-Eye Moody had put more people behind bars, but what it essentially bottled down to was who those people behind bars were. In Moody's case, it was one or two members of Voldemort's elite inner circle.

Tonight he needed to protect Severus.

----

Hermione sat alone in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common room. The embers had long died down, but still she sat staring into the fire. In her hand she clutched the letter Viktor Krum had sent her a few months ago. She was scared and worried.

It was obvious that Voldemort had more followers in government than she had first realised, she wondered who were unfaithful in the United Kingdom's Ministry of Magic. She knew that Fudge, the doddering idiot, would never accept that Voldemort was coming back, no matter how much evidence had been provided. She also doubted Fudge's loyalty.

----

Quarter past three. Severus Snape staggered through the main doors of Hogwarts Castle. His clothing soaked in his own blood, cuts and bruises covering his body. Every movement was painful and his breathing was laboured and ragged. He had been made an example of. He could still hear Voldemort's high, cruel, merciless laughter. He felt sickened at the thought that he, Severus Snape, had begged and cried on his knees for forgiveness.

He didn't quite know how he had managed to drag his battered body back to the castle. But here he was, dragging and forcing himself down to his rooms. His mind screamed in agony every time he made the slightest movement

Upon reaching his rooms, he flopped down into the nearest armchair and immediately wished he hadn't. He groaned in agony and tried to pull himself back into a standing position.

"We need to talk."

Slightly startled Snape looked up to see Alastor sitting in the armchair opposite.

"Alastor, please, this isn't the time." He gasped through gritted teeth.

"This is the best time to talk." Alastor spoke calmly.

"No it's not! I'm in fucking agony!"

"We can't go on like this."

"Alastor, look, right now I don't give a fuck. Please, just pass me the healing potion, it's in the cabinet to your right."

Alastor handed over the right bottle. Healing Potions were traditionally bottled in a square bottle with a stopper that resembled a dragon's head. You didn't need sight to find the right one.

"Severus."

Snape looked up again. He knew it must be serious if Alastor was calling him 'Severus' instead of by his nickname.

"I know you want to talk, but please, I'm in a hell of a lot of pain right now. Can we talk later?"

"We _have _to talk now."

Snape put down the bottle of healing potion, "alright, go ahead."

"At some point, maybe not now, but I'm going to get you hurt or killed. Voldemort is a goddamned bastard, and he won't give a fuck about how much you or I love each other. He'll just kill you."

"Alastor, I know, and I've said it before and I'll say it again. Voldemort _does not _frighten me. He won't find out about our relationship."

Daker laughed suddenly, "are you so bloody naive? He has spies all _over _the place. He is bound to find out! You've said yourself he's getting stronger, and he could use any one of his powers to extract information from you."

"I know you're upset about this, but please this isn't the time nor the place to have a discussion like this." Snape tried to plead with Alastor. He hurt all over and the last thing he wanted was a fight with his lover.

"When is the time and the place? When you're lying in the hospital wing, surrounded by doctors telling you that you've only got a few hours left? I'm sorry Severus; I can't risk you any more. It's over." With that, Alastor left the room.


	10. Voice in the Darkness

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Search for the Meaning of Life at Hogwarts, or The Hogwarts School Band  
**Chapter: **Ten: Voice in the Darkness  
**Rating: **M for mature content, and adult conversations  
**Original Character:** Alastor Daker  
**Reason for Edit:** Noticed that the formatting had been screwed up, so decided to re-submit with correct editing. Plus I wanted to change a few of the things, as it was bit odd in places.  
**Notes:** Please note that this was written waaay before 'Order of the Phoenix' so, the OWL grades and subjects for NEWTs don't tally with the canon. Best read this as an alternative 'book 7'. Also, check out my prequel 'The Gospel, according to Gilderoy Lockhart _or _The Hogwarts Gazette'.

**Ten: Voice in the Darkness**

The week passed quickly, and soon it was the weekend again. The seventh year were now snowed down with coursework and assignments - many were beginning to show the pressure as Neville Longbottom proved when he flung his Transfiguration book out of the window. Unfortunately, it hit Professor McGonagall….

"ARGH!" Ron shouted, violently crossing something out for the eighth time that morning. "I don't give a _fuck _about the Goblin rebellions!" He screamed at his parchment.

"It can't hear you, you know." Hermione muttered without looking up from her own essay.

"I know but… Argh!" He flung down his quill. He turned to Hermione; "I think it might be easier if I wasn't so damned frustrated." Hermione laughed, "you want to hear something sick?"

"You're going to tell whether or not I want to know."

Ron laughed, "in Herbology yesterday I kept imaging what Professor Sprout would look like naked."

"I wondered why you looked flustered and stayed crouched down for half the lesson." Hermione grinned at him. "I wouldn't worry Ron, well, not until you start imaging what Professor McGonagall would look like naked." Ron went slightly pink. "You _haven't_!" Hermione stared at him aghast.

"I _told _you I was frustrated!"

"Yeah, but I didn't think you were _that _frustrated!"

----

Snape lay on his bed, watching the patterns the candlelight formed on the ceiling. He was physically and mentally tired. His body still ached from the wounds he had received during Voldemort's meeting, and Madame Pomfrey was furious with him for refusing to rest. The worst part, having to explain his black eye and the numerous cuts and bruises on his face to the rather concerned Slytherin's. He knew that many of them knew _why_, but he used his usual excuse of that he tripped on the rug and fell down the stairs. Some people didn't believe him asking how you could get a black eye from falling down the stairs.

A soft tap at the door stirred him, "come in." He called, sitting up. Professor McGonagall entered. "Hi." He said.

"Mind if I sit down?" Snape shrugged and moved up so that McGonagall could sit on the edge of his bed. "I er, figured you might need someone to talk to."

"Thanks, but I don't need anyone."

"Is that how you really feel?" He shook his head, picking at his fingers.

They sat in silence for a long time before either spoke again.

"Do you blame him?" McGonagall asked softly, Snape shook his head. "Do you blame anyone?" He nodded. "Who?"

"Dumbledore."

"Albus? Why?"

Snape shrugged, "I don't know. It's irrational to blame him, I know, but for some reason I do. Maybe it's because I'm his spy and if I wasn't then this would never have happened." He looked up at McGonagall, "please don't blame Alastor."

McGonagall smiled softly and put her arm round him, encouraging him to rest his head on her shoulder. "I don't blame anyone, lad." She said softly, "these things happen."

----

Harry looked down at the notice from Madame Hooch. It stated that the first Quidditch Match of the season would be Gryffindor Vs Hufflepuff. Hooch knew he had not managed to put a team together yet and had offered him to the chance to fortify the game for now. Harry had told her no-way and promised that he would be fielding a team. Well, today was the day, and he did not have a team.

"Hey Ron, how'd you like to be the keeper for the game against Hufflepuff?" Harry asked.

"Me? Sure!"

----

Hagrid sat in Professor Albus Dumbledore's office.

"Yeh see, 'e seems ter really want ter get back inter me class."

Dumbledore looked softly at Hagrid. "I'm sorry, Hagrid. My decision stands. I simply cannot change the rules where Harry Potter is concerned."

"'e did wrong yer, but 'e came and told me it were Neville Longbottom's Puffskein."

"I severely doubt that."

"Harry ne'er lies ter me, headmaster."

"Well this time he has Hagrid. The Puffskein in question is _not _Neville Longbottom's."

"But, sir…"

"Hagrid! I have made my decision, and it stands. _Nothing _will make me change my mind, is that clear?"

"Yes." Hagrid replied meekly.

"Good, now please, I have a lot of work to get though." He looked down at his desk and picked up his quill - Hagrid took the hint and left.

----

Professor Minerva McGonagall headed back to the staff room. During the last few of Snape's student years at Hogwarts, she had somewhat taken him under her wing. He had regarded her as something of a mother figure, and had often spoke to her about things he had felt uncomfortable discussing with Alastor Daker or his house master.

She could remember feeling extremely disappointed in him when he came to Hogwarts several years later, seeking sanctuary, she had even told him so. He had shown obvious guilt in betraying her, but she had forgiven him over time and slowly they were rebuilding the mother-son relationship they had once held. Although, Dumbledore encouraging them to appear as enemies when the children were around was something they had both reluctantly agreed to do.

"Are they alright?" Professor Sinistra asked sounding concerned the moment she entered the staff room.

"Aye. I think Alastor is more upset than Severus though." McGonagall replied, heading over to the teapot.

"But didn't he-" Flitwick began.

"I get the impression that Alastor felt he had to do it in order to protect Severus." McGonagall interrupted.

Flitwick chuckled slightly and went back to his newspaper. "Gay love seems to be a lot more complicated than straight love! In straight love you get one person feeling free, but guilty and the other feeling sorry for themselves, whereas Severus and Alastor…"

McGonagall sat down somewhat exhausted; "thank _god _it's Saturday. Neither is in a fit state to teach!"

"Drunk?"

"No, just both _extremely _upset."

"Severus wouldn't be drunk," Sinistra murmured, "he'd probably rather die than touch the boose again." Nine years ago Severus Snape had, had a rather bitter battle against his alcoholism. It had taken him the best part of a year to give up drinking all together and a further two years to become clean.

"I don't know…" Sprout started, "break with Alastor, and all."

"And Albus has been encouraged him to have a glass of wine with dinner yesterday." Hooch commented.

"I have to agree with Annie," Flitwick said. "Severus would never go back to drinking the way he did. Albus has only been encouraging him this year to have one glass with the rest of us from time to time."

"Personally, I think Albus has made a mistake there." Sinistra commented. "Even one glass of wine can start the process all over again."

Sinistra had a painful secret that she was still not willing to share with the rest of the staff. During her days as a student in a muggle university she had been dumped by someone she loved very much, she, like Snape, had turned to drink. It had taken her five years to kick the habit and now prided herself on being clean and not having touched a drink since.

"I think Severus knows when he should and shouldn't take a drink. He's old enough and wise enough now." McGonagall said with an air of finality.

----

Harry finally got a team together for that afternoon's Quidditch Match against Hufflepuff. He had not had time to hold trials, and had picked his team by asking fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh years about what position they played well in Quidditch and then promptly signing them onto the team. He wanted to win this year.

----

Hermione settled in the library for some research. She had been distracted in the last few weeks from the yearbook project. She regarded Snape and Daker's rejection of her proposal to get the Hogwarts Band back together for one last show, as not a set back, but a development. Their only reason for turning down the proposal, she decided, was that Snape was too scared to get up and sing in front of the school (and possibly risk his image), and Daker was going along with it just to protect his lover.

She looked down at her list and grinned to herself. The Hogwarts Band had, had five members, one of who was dead and the another everyone believed was dead. That left Remus Lupin as the only other person with the authority to persuade Snape and Daker. They may not exactly be friends anymore, but she was sure if anyone could persuade Snape to do something, it would be Lupin.

"Professor Daker!" She said somewhat startled, as the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher sat down opposite her.

"Oh, sorry." He said somewhat distracted, "I'll go find another table." He moved to stand.

"No, wait, stay." Daker looked up and reluctantly sat down again. Hermione looked down at the books he had been carrying, quite an advanced Arthimacy book and a fiction book. The fiction book was obviously his, since Hermione was not aware of the school library having muggle fiction books. "Arthimacy?"

"I don't just teach Defence against the Dark Arts, Hermione. I was actually hired to teach Arthimacy as the headmaster needs someone qualified to cover Professor Vector's lessons at some point this year. I'm only teaching Defence against the Dark Arts as well because the headmaster couldn't get anyone else."

"Professor Vector is leaving?"

"No, I daresay she'll let you know why you're going to need a cover teacher soon." He smiled softly. He didn't really feel like smiling, but Professor Vector finally becoming pregnant after being told she could not have children was something that everyone had to smile about. Wouldn't be long before she'd have to tell her pupils, she was already four months gone.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, sounding concerned.

Slightly taken back, it took Daker a few moments to process the question. "Yes, sure, I'm fine… Why shouldn't I be?"

"No reason, you just seem a little… distracted."

"Just a little tired."

"Er… can I ask you a personal question?"

"You can, but I'm not going to guarantee that I'll answer it."

Hermione took a breath, "how can you read?"

Whatever Daker had been expecting, it certainly hadn't been that. "Pardon?" He managed to gasp.

"Don't think I'm prying, but I was just a bit curious." She shrugged, "you read out of books and off people's work in lessons… and I was wondering how you did that."

Daker smiled, "it's alright, I get asked that a bit. Firstly, I can read Braille, secondly, I'm a wizard and thirdly, I've got quite a good memory."

"I don't follow."

Daker grinned, "there's a spell which turns words into Braille. You ever noticed that I follow the words with my finger when I read to the class?"

"Oh! I always thought that was because you weren't a particularly good reader." Hermione blushed.

"Don't worry about it."

"Wait, you never touch your wand to the parchment or anything… How can you… well…"

"Hermione, not all magic requires a wand…"

"I know that, but you, sorry, but you don't seem to be a particularly powerful…" Hermione interrupted.

"Let me finish, not all magic requires a wand _or _immense power. Just thought and the words are sometimes required. I just need to concentrate and say the words; it only works that way since it was a spell specially designed for blind witches and wizards - to enable them to read. Other wizards and witches who attempt the spell need the use of their wand, unless they've had a lot of practice and training."

Hermione was intrigued, "is there a lot of magic like that?"

"Erm, not to sure really. For the record, I can do a bit of wand free magic, just simple stuff like closing doors and extinguishing candles… Doesn't really require much, just immense concentration and a little bit of power. Also requires a lot of training, I started my training in my final year at Hogwarts, never finished it though." He shrugged.

"Was it an accident then?"

"What an accident?"

"Your blindness."

"Yeah, it was an accident… Look, I'm sorry I can't talk about it." He stood up with his books.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you." Hermione said quickly.

"You didn't offend me, I just don't like discussing my personal business with students." He said harshly, "excuse me, I have work to do." He left the library leaving Hermione feeling a little hurt and shocked.

----

Neville hurried along to the library. He had just remembered he was supposed to be with Hermione helping research the yearbook! He cursed his bad memory. He had been getting better lately but for some reason he was starting to forget things again. He was getting so frustrated with his bad memory that he was very tempted to speak to Madame Pomfrey. There _must _be some potion that she could give him to help him remember things.

In his thoughtful state, he collided with Professor McGonagall. "Sorry miss!" He squeaked.

"Quite alright Neville, do try to watch where you are going." She replied, rubbing her arm. "Oh, Neville, whilst I remember, I'm on my way to speak to Professor Dumbledore about removing you from the Divination course."

"Thanks!" Neville said with a big grin.

"Not at all, you know my feelings about Professor Trelawny, and I see nothing wrong with you wanting to concentrate on my more… useful subjects."

----

McGonagall poked her head around the door to Dumbledore's office. She saw him slumped in a hair behind his desk, looking tired and depressed. Recently, quite a few people had become concerned with Dumbledore's health, but he had shrugged them all off claiming it was just his age and that he was feeling quite fine.

"Albus?" McGonagall said softly, closing the door behind her.

"I'm loosing control, Minerva." Dumbledore muttered, sounding worse than he looked.

Slightly taken back McGonagall responded more openly and honest than she had ever done. "Albus, that certainly isn't true."

"It is!" Dumbledore stood up and started to pace up and down behind his desk. "I've got two severely upset members of my staff; a pupil whom I am slowly losing my patience with and an irresponsible godfather who can't see the problem. The Ministry of Magic is putting increasing pressure on the schools budget and to top it all off, Voldemort has increased his power." Dumbledore sat down again, his head in his hands. "I can't cope anymore. I'm too old."

McGonagall felt sorry for the elder man, and went round to his side. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "you are most certainly not." She reassured him. Now, _you _have been working too hard. What you need to do is _relax_. Go and watch the Quidditch, and I will sort out some of your paperwork." She gave him a soft smile.

Dumbledore smiled back, "and I always wondered why Severus adopted you as his mother figure."

Then suddenly, they both felt the urge to kiss. Dumbledore lowered his head to meet McGonagall's lips. A slightly shocked McGonagall pulled out of the kiss a few moments later. "I think… I think I'd best get back…" She stood up.

"Minerva," Dumbledore took her hand, "I am truly sorry."

She shook her head, "no, Albus it's alright."

"I love you, you know that."

"I know, but you've got to remember, that I'm a married women. Good morning, Albus."

----

Harry looked at his team. "Right, we're going to go out and win this. I don't care how you get the points, just do it, okay?"

The team cheered and it wasn't long before they flew out onto the Quidditch Pitch. The Creevy brothers were doing the commentary since the almost legendary Lee Jordan had now left Hogwarts.

"Harry Potter, captain of the Gryffindor team has an usual make-up for this years team! Himself and Ron Weasley are the only seventh years appearing on the team, the rest of the team made up unknown fifth and sixth years! The question on everyone's minds this year, is that can the famous Gryffindor's win the Quidditch Cup?"

----

Alastor Daker sat in his locked office, his sleeves rolled up. Tentatively he ran his left hand over the back of right forearm. Anyone watching would be wondering what he was searching for, but the small scars stood out against his white flesh told more than his words. A hypodermic needle sat, snuggled in the purple velvet lining of its box. He had been clean since the accident, almost sixteen years ago, a promise he had made to Severus and his parents. He wasn't never quite sure why he had kept the needle, Severus didn't know he had it. It would be so easy to inject the morphine once again into his blood stream, to induce the feeling of euphoria and surround himself in the protective blanket… Be so easy to prove that he was weak. Soft tears rolled down his face, it had been so easy for people to understand Severus alcohol problem - it had been harder for him to give up the morphine, he had been treated as a common drug addict whenever he sought treatment. He wasn't a common drug addict… At least, that's what he had continually told himself.

His work as an auror had got him addicted to the vile substance. He had heard stories of such things happening, but had always believed he was a stronger person. He was young, and foolish. One too many escapes from death had induced a huge adrenaline rush - a rush he craved. The morphine gave him the same flying feeling, and euphoria he had got with his escapes from death. The accident had changed that. He suddenly became aware of how stupid he was being, not only was he risking his life and his job, he was risking his life with Severus. If anyone had seen him at work as an auror, they would not have recognised the eccentric, bright schoolboy from all those years ago.

"Please forgive me…" He muttered through his tears - seizing the hypodermic needle.

----

"And Harry Potter call's a Time Out." Colin Creevy called. "A reminder that the score is 70-10 to Hufflepuff. Gryffindor have a lot of work to do if they hope to win this game. The pressure is on for them to catch the snitch now."

"What the _hell _is going on!" Harry spat at his team. "Where were _you_," he pointed at one of his beaters, "when Michael was going for goal? That beater hit him before he could score!"

"It wasn't my fault!" The beater shouted back.

"Oh yeah?" Harry retorted. "And _what _the hell were you doing, Ron!"

"Trying to stop a bludger from breaking my nose! How can I save the Quaffle if those blasted things are trying to get me?" Ron replied angrily, wiping the sweat out of his eyes.

"Let the damned bludger hit you for all I care! Just do your job and stop _them _from getting points!"

"I'm _am _trying!"

"Really? Well I'm seeing little evidence of that!"

"This isn't my fault, Harry."

"Yes it is. I put you in goal because I trusted you, and I _thought _you might be good. Turns out you are just a bag of shit." He shoved Ron viciously.

"I'm a _what_!" Ron snapped. "This is coming from the arrogant Harry Potter who thinks he is God's gift, just because he didn't die."

"I'm warning you, Ron."

"About what? You _are _the bag of shit, Potter. You know, I think Snape's right - you _do _strut!"

Harry lunged at Ron. They fought bitterly on the ground, swinging punches and biting. Some of the Gryffindor team tried to pull them apart, but could not. Harry was suddenly aware of strong hands pulling him off Ron. Madame Hooch was livid with anger.

"Gryffindor team loose ten points." She shouted.

"WHAT!" Harry yelled, wrenching himself from Madame Hooch's grip.

"You loose the match points for fighting, and I am going to take fifty points of Gryffindor House." Hooch replied. Harry didn't know what got into him, his rage was building and he saw red. He didn't know what made him do it, but he suddenly found himself swinging at Madame Hooch, someone grabbed his wrist though. Harry tried to pull away, but he couldn't.

"I think you'd better come with me, Mr Potter." It was Dumbledore.

----

Hermione wandered the empty corridors. Everyone was out on the Quidditch field watching the first match of the season. For some reason, she liked the halls when it was quiet. Her recent engagement had given her a lot to think about. She still wasn't sure if she was ready to commit. Yes, sure she loved Viktor, but she wasn't sure yet that she wanted to get married now. There was still a lot of the world she wanted to see.

Her unconscious mind drove her towards the dungeons for some reason, and Hermione wandered along through the eerie silence… It was it silence? She was aware of someone singing, someone male… with a beautiful strong baritone voice. She stopped to listen.

Hermione recognised the song; it was 'Save Me' by the Muggle band 'Queen'. Her father was a bit of a 'Queen' fan. The singer was accompanied by acoustic guitar. Hermione began to try to figure out where the singing was coming from. She leaned on the door to the main dungeon that she had Potion's in. The singer was defiantly in there. Quietly she pushed open the door. Professor Severus Snape was sitting one of the desks, his back to her.

He finished the song, and Hermione felt compelled to applaud. Snape jumped off the table and spun round.

"What the hell are you doing here!" He asked. He looked like he had been crying.

"Er… I heard… I heard someone singing and I came to investigate…" Hermione stammered. She didn't want to upset anyone else today.

Snape relaxed slightly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. You frightened me."

"Sorry." Hermione looked at him; "you're good."

"Thanks." Snape said sarcastically.

"No I mean it. You _really _are good!... Are you all right?"

"Yes! Why shouldn't I be!"

"You look like you've been crying." Snape sat wearily down on a nearby stool, and Hermione clicked. "Have you and Professor Daker… er… fallen out?"

"You could put it that way." He said dejectedly.

"I'm sorry."

He held up a hand, "don't be. It was my own fault."

"Do you still love him?"

"Of course I still fucking love him!" Snape ran a hand through his hair, "sorry. Look, I know you… well, want to comfort me in some way, but there's no need. I… I appreciate the thought, but no."

Hermione nodded, understanding. "Do you want me to speak to him?"

"No! Hermione, it's none of your business. You're a… a student who shouldn't even know this! Please, let me sort it out myself."

----

Daker sat in a low armchair in front of the roaring fire in his private rooms. A glass of scotch clutched in his hand, against his chest. He was crying silently. He had been so close to temptation today - it had taken all his will power to fling the hypodermic across the room. He was determined that he was going to go through that again. He had lost Severus thought his own fear, and he was _not _going to loose his family this time. Suddenly, he violently three his glass into the fire, his grief and angry overwhelmed him and he swung violently at the mantle place. The objects, mainly framed photographs of his family and Severus fell with a sickening crash and splintering of glass. He fell to the floor sobbing, broken glass cutting into his hands.


	11. This Ain't the Summer of Love

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Search for the Meaning of Life at Hogwarts, or The Hogwarts School Band  
**Chapter: **Eleven: This Ain't the Summer of Love  
**Rating: **M for mature content, and adult conversations  
**Original Character:** Alastor Daker  
**Reason for Edit:** Noticed that the formatting had been screwed up, so decided to re-submit with correct editing. Plus I wanted to change a few of the things, as it was bit odd in places.  
**Notes:** Please note that this was written waaay before 'Order of the Phoenix' so, the OWL grades and subjects for NEWTs don't tally with the canon. Best read this as an alternative 'book 7'. Also, check out my prequel 'The Gospel, according to Gilderoy Lockhart _or _The Hogwarts Gazette'.

**Eleven: This Ain't the Summer of Love**

Dumbledore guided Harry Potter into his office. Dumbledore had used the long walk from the Quidditch pitch his office in order to calm down. He doubted that he had ever felt this close to loosing his temper with anyone before. Harry was beginning to feel extremely apprehensive, he severely doubted that Dumbledore was taking him to his office to tell him about Voldemort's latest plans - this was something else.

To Harry's relief he say that his godfather Sirius Black, and his friend Remus Lupin were sitting in Dumbledore's office, however, he saw their faces - severe disappointment - and his relief turned to something that mildly resembled fear.

"Sit down." Dumbledore said coldly, still trying to control his anger. Harry sat. "I don't think I quite need to tell you how upset and disappointed I am in you."

"It doesn't matter, I hit Ron because he was being a jerk." Harry shrugged, "he had it coming."

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted, causing everyone in the room to jump. "That is NOT the reason you are in here, and you very well know it." Dumbledore was enraged.

Lupin cleared his throat, "perhaps, if you told us what happened, Albus?"

Dumbledore sat down. "He started a fight between himself and Mr Ronald Weasley. The fight was broken up by Madame Hooch, she immediately enforced the school rules and Harry here, attempted to hit her."

"Good god… Is she alright!" Lupin gasped, shocked.

"_Attempted _to hit her, Remus."

"Well, that's not as band." Sirius replied.

"Sirius, it's worse!" Lupin retorted. "Madame Hooch is a teacher, Harry is a student…"

"But the point I was making, Remus, was that Harry didn't actually hit her!"

"He still attempted to though!"

"Gentlemen! Please!" Dumbledore had managed to compose himself during their argument. "This matter is a most serious, and I am afraid that there is only one option of action that I can take."

"You're going to expel him?" Remus asked.

"I wish I didn't have to."

"Albus, I know what Harry did was very wrong, but do you have to expel him? In his last year?"

"I know it's a bad course of action, but I cannot change the school rules."

"I agree that expelling him is the right course of action, but this is the year that really matters. Can't you give him another chance?"

"I'm afraid that he has had all his chances."

"Alright, erm." Remus thought for a moment. "Instead of giving him another chance, let him finish his exams here _under _strict conditions."

"Remus!" Sirius snapped.

"Be quiet!" Dumbledore snapped back. "Go on, Remus."

"Disqualify Gryffindor house from the Quidditch Cup _and _from the House Cup. Put Harry in isolation."

"I agree that would be a better course of action, however I do not want to inconvenience my staff. I understand that you two would rather Harry stay's in school, but he has become a problem."

Sirius leaned forward, "look, Albus, you have given people second chances before. Hagrid, Remus, me, and that bastard Snape, why not give Harry a second chance?"

"Those people you listed, including yourself, deserve second chances. However due to Harry's increasing bad behaviour and attitude, he is one person who does not deserve a second chance. May I also point out, that Hagrid and yourself were innocent of the crimes you committed, Harry is most certainly _not _innocent."

"I am sorry Sirius, I stand by my decision. I want Harry off school property by tomorrow afternoon."

"Wait," Remus said, "yes Harry has been an idiot and yes he deserves to be kicked to Hell and back, but I think he should be allowed to continue his education, otherwise he will have no future."

Dumbledore considered for a moment, "since I agree with you that Harry needs to complete his education… I will not expel him, BUT he will be under strict observation and anymore instances of serious rule breaking or otherwise then he will be out of this school. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Remus said, stamping on Sirius' foot.

"Do you understand, Harry?"

"Yes." He said gloomily, "but does Gryffindor have to be disqualified from the cup?"

"Yes." Dumbledore said, "I am going to show everyone that I will not tolerate rule breaking of his severity from anyone, and I also believe you need to learn that your actions have consequences. Sirius, Remus, I shall leave you two to speak to Harry alone." Dumbledore stood up and turned to leave.

"Thank you, Albus." Lupin said grateful.

----

Daker was hung-over. Last night he had drunk rather more than he had originally meant to. He knew that his rooms were a mess, as he tended to get violent and angry when drunk. He sighed and sweep up the shards of glass that he knew was on the floor.

Someone tapped on the door. "Go away!" Daker shouted back. However, whoever it was pushed open the door. "I thought I told you to go away!"

"I just came to see if you were alright." Hermione said, looking round at the glass littering the floor and numerous smashed objects. "What happened?"

"I'm fine, and _nothing _happened." Daker snapped.

"That's a bit of a understatement." Hermione muttered, "looks like a small hurricane came through." Daker didn't reply, but continued to sweep the shards of glass. He put his hand on the floor in order to push himself to his feet, many sharp splinters of glass jabbed into his hand.

"Shit!" Daker said, standing. He could feel the blood running out of his hand. He grabbed an old tea towel off the back of his chair and tried to wrap it round his bleeding hand.

"Here, let me help." Hermione said, trying to take his hand.

"I can manage!"

"Alright." Hermione let go. "At least let me help tidy up, there's lots of glass around."

"I can manage, Hermione, I am _not _a baby!"

"Look, you obviously can't tidy up on your own, you've already cut your hand. Let me help." Hermione bent down and started to gather up the larger shards of glass.

"Will you get out!"

"I'm just trying to help."

"I don't want your help." Daker was hung-over, angry and upset. He just wanted to be left alone.

"I hope you don't mind me saying so, but you do need my help."

"Because I'm blind?" He said though clenched teeth.

"No, not because of that…"

"Do you know, I am _sick _to death of people _trying _to help me. I am NOT an idiot! Blind people are perfectly capable of getting on with their lives _without _the help of annoying busy-bodies who think they can help because they can see and you can't."

"I understand how you feel about it, but let me help okay?"

Daker seized Hermione roughly on the arm. "No, you don't understand. That's the thing, all seeing people are alike, they think they understand that you're going through, but they don't. Now, unless you want me to really loose my temper, I suggest you get out of my rooms."

Slightly alarmed Hermione agreed. "Sure… Let me just put this glass in the bin first."

"Do it quickly."

Hermione went over to the bin as quick as she could. She was scared and didn't want to anger Daker more than she already had done. Her hands shook as she put the glass into the bin - how could someone so nice have such a nasty temper? As she straightened, her eyes caught something behind the bin. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Daker was slumped in a chair, his head in his hands. Carefully, she bent down to retrieve the object. It was a hypodermic needle! She nearly dropped it in shock. No matter how much she wanted to help Daker at this time, she knew that she had to tell someone about this. Carefully wrapping the needle in her handkerchief she put it in her pocket, ready to give to Professor McGonagall later.

She paused before leaving the room, "if you've got any sense you'll go and see Madame Pomfrey about that hand."

----

Snape sat in his office preparing his lesson plan for his lessons that coming week. He would have preferred to work on his plans in the staff room where it was warm and comfortable, but unfortunately there was more chance of him encountering sharp glances from the staff and of meeting Alastor.

He drained his mug of tea and ran a hand over his stiff neck before picking up his quill to continue his lesson plan.

"Blast!" He swore as he broke the nib on his quill. He wished he hadn't left his fountain pen in his jacket pocket, he hated using a quill, and they had a tendency to break… He opened the bottom draw in his desk and poked around in it, hoping to find another quill. He caught his breath as he pulled out a slightly tattered photograph. It was of himself and Alastor - when they had been much younger. Snape even had short hair in the picture. Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat he put the picture back and closed the draw.

----

"Professor McGonagall?" Hermione said, running to catch the woman before she left her office.

"Hello, Ms Granger. Can I help you?" McGonagall replied with a smile.

"Er, yes. Can we talk? In private?"

"Of course." They went into McGonagall's office. "Now, what can I help you with?"

Hermione took her handkerchief from her pocket and placed it gingerly on McGonagall's desk. She unwrapped it and turn to face the teacher. "I was… well, _trying _to help Professor Daker tidy his rooms and I found this." She showed McGonagall the hypodermic needle. "I thought it would be better if I brought it to you… rather than ignored it."

McGonagall seemed shocked, "thank you, Ms Granger. Have you mentioned this to anyone else?"

"No."

"Good, don't. I'll sort it out."

"You're… You're not going to sack him, are you?" Hermione said tentatively.

"That's up to Professor Dumbledore, but I don't think so."

----

"Professor Snape!" Dobby the house elf cried when he saw the potions master enter the kitchens. Instantly, the other house elves stopped what they were doing and hurried over to meet him. "This is such an honour sir! You come to play for us?"

"No, not today." The house elves looked disappointed. Snape always had to smile at himself whenever he visited the house elves - he wondered what the other pupils and staff would say if they found out that he often went down to the kitchens to play the guitar and sing for the house elves. They were a splendid audience!

"You come another day, though?"

"Yes, I'll come another day. Erm, is there any chance I could have a sandwich?"

"Certainly, professor!" Instantly some house elves, carrying a plate with some sandwiches on hurried over. It always amazed Snape how fast the house elves worked and were willing to work!

"Thank you." He said warmly, taking the plate of them. "I'll try and free up some time to come down and play for you soon." Some of the house elves squeaked and clapped their hands in delight. "Thanks for the service."

----

"Would you care to explain this?" McGonagall said, standing in the doorway to Daker's office. She closed the door before holding the hypodermic needle up. She sounded angry and disappointed.

Daker didn't look up from his book, "I can't see what you're holding…" he closed the book, "but I think I have a pretty good idea."

"I'm really disappointed in you, Alastor."

"I know." Daker sounded near tears, it wasn't McGonagall's words that had hurt him; it had been the tired and completely disappointed tone that she had uttered them in. "But I swear to you, I _didn't _take anything."

"You lied to us, you lied to Severus."

"I know, but you have to believe me, I did _not _take anything!" He sounded frantic and scared.

"Then how do you explain this?"

He shook his head miserably, "I don't know."

"It just happened to be here did it?" McGonagall was getting angry with him.

"No!" He looked up at her, his eyes wet with fresh tears. "When I decided to come clean I got rid of everything… except that…. I don't know why I kept it! Probably to test myself…" He sound disappointed and bitter with himself.

"Does Severus know?"

"No! Please don't tell him."

"He deserves to know."

"I know…. I just don't know how to tell him." He broke down. He had tried so hard over the years, he didn't want to ruin anything with Severus, not while there was still a slim chance that they could get back together… If he found out that for sixteen years his lover had been lying to him, then it would have broken him! Alastor would have no chance of getting back with him.

----

Hermione, Neville and Draco Malfoy sat together round one of the smaller tables in a small point in the library. Neville was looking through some old photo albums and yearbooks that Madame Pince had lent him. He and Hermione had decided that they were going to make Hogwarts Year 1991 - 1998 the best yet. They had decided to include photographs of the current staff when they were students and photographs of the staff as they are now.

Hermione was helping Draco with his Arthimacy assignment. Draco's best subject (aside from Potions) was Arthimacy; it surprised Hermione that Draco had been worried about his marks. She had always believed that Draco couldn't have cared less about his schoolwork, it seemed as though she was wrong.

Neville suddenly laughed and passed the photo album he was looking though over. The photograph he was laughing at had obviously been taking with muggle methods, since the picture was not moving. The picture showed a group of students throwing another into the lake. Underneath the picture was the writing "Evans, Lily (5th year), Daker, Alastor (5th year), Lupin, Remus (5th year) and Quirrel, Quentin (3rd year) get even with Snape, Severus (5th year)."

"That can't be Snape!" Draco said.

"Say's under the picture that it is." Hermione looked closer, "but I see what you mean. Short spiky hair is not exactly what I'd imagine him with."

----

Harry had been left alone with Sirius and Remus for over an hour now. They had both expressed bitter disappointment in him, but Sirius had been more relaxed about the whole thing.

"Sirius, it isn't funny." Remus reminded his friend.

"Oh, alright, it's _not _funny." Sirius replied, he sighed and then looked at Harry. "So, kiddo, what work have you got to finish?"

"Well I need to start my Potions coursework… Oh, and I've got an assignment for Daker to do." Harry replied. "Daker is really anti-Gryffindor, and I don't think he likes me. He sets really tough assignments and he doesn't seem to think about those of us who have Quidditch practice to organise." He complained.

"I wouldn't worry about that old druggie, he's harmless." Sirius replied.

"Sirius!" Remus suddenly snapped.

"What!"

"Will you just think before you say things?"

"Remus, relax." Sirius said with a laugh

"Don't you think Alastor has been through enough without you telling the world about his previous problems?"

"How do you know that, that morphine addiction of his is a 'previous' problem? For all you know it could be a _current _problem."

"Let's just drop it now." Remus said, "we can't talk about this in front of Harry. Just be careful what you say in the future."

However, the damage that Remus had been afraid of doing was already done.

----

"Er… Ron…" Neville said nervously, shuffling slightly.

"Yup?" Ron replied, looking up from his Defence against the Dark Arts essay.

"Can I ask you something?" Neville asked as he slipped into the chair next to Ron.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Er… Well, I was… was wondering how you would… er… feel if… I er…"

"Just spit it out, okay?"

"If I asked Ginny out."

Ron stared at Neville for a moment, "hell I wouldn't care." He said with a shrug, "providing that you take good care of her." He added with a grin.

"Thanks!" Neville gave Ron a huge hug.

"Wow, be careful there!"

----

Snape sat in the staff room, listening to his CD player. It was true that usually muggle objects didn't work around Hogwarts, but that didn't apply to battery operated objects. Anything that ran off main's electricity, transmitting devices or radios (muggle) didn't work - other things did.

"Severus…" Sinistra said looking for something on the coffee table, Snape however didn't respond, as he was lost in whatever music was listening. Sinistra sighed, reached over and turned the CD player off.

"Hey!" Snape said, looking round.

"Sorry, just wanted to ask if you'd seen my copy of 'Astronomy Monthly'."

"Er," Snape took the headphones out his ears, "I think I have. Have you tried asking the headmaster?"

"Why would Albus have my magazine?"

Snape shrugged, "he seems to have a tendency to grab anything off the coffee table."

"Oh well." Sinistra sat down. "What are you listening to?"

"Blue Oyster Cult." Snape said somewhat sheepishly.

"I can remember seeing them in concert once."

"You have?"

"Yeah! It was fantastic."

Snape smiled, "Alastor's elder brother likes them. Sort of got hooked - you know me."

"Ahh, yes the guitar playing."

"Oh, it's not just that, I like their songs. Very provocative."

"Um, I've always associated you with opera and classical…"

"Hey, just because I sing opera doesn't just mean I like opera. I like other music as well… well, apart from that pop crap that teenagers today think is music." They laughed.

"How about musicals?"

"I _love _musicals! I saw The Phantom of the Opera in Australia - with Rob Guest."

"I've always wanted to go to Australia." Sinistra said dreamily. "Never been able to afford it."

"Neither have I - Alastor's family was going, and they asked me if I wanted to tag along since they felt it would be wrong if they didn't ask their sons lover along." He smiled sadly.

"Sorry."

Snape laughed gently, "it's alright…"

----

Monday morning dawned bright and early… Or at least that's what the weather wanted you to think. It started off bright and sunny, but as they learnt during Herbology the weather was just playing tricks.

"Jesus Christ!" An extremely soggy Professor Snape said as he said slipping under the umbrella Professor Sprout had. They had decided to cancel the lesson the moment the skies opened up.

"Hello, Severus." Sprout said with a small grin. "Told you to take a coat."

"You can say it you know…"

Sprout smiled slightly evilly, "I-told-you-so." She looked at him, "so, did you manage to get those ingredients?"

"Just. Next time some kid blows something up and destroys some ingredients, I'm going to make them pay."

"Bit mean that?"

"I waste half my wages on restocking after explosions!"

"Could make their parents pay…"

"And receive twenty howlers per week? No thanks."

----

Daker loosened his tie and leaned back in his chair. His neck and back were killing him and he had a splitting headache. He blamed the headache on the three noisy classes he had taught today (why couldn't first, second and third years be QUIET?) and the sore back and neck from falling asleep at his desk the night before.

"Afternoon, sir." Dean Thomas said as he entered the classroom. "Can we talk about vampire's today?"

Daker laughed, "sure."

"Great!" Dean sat down with a happy grin on his face. Daker grinned to himself and shook his head.

A couple of minutes later the rest of the class entered, chatting and grumbling about the weather outside. Five minutes after the class was settled; Daker stood to take a register.

"I'm going to apologise now if I seem to spend the entire lesson sat down - my back hurts." He said. "Right…" he looked down at his register and began to read the names off. This time Hermione noted that whilst his finger was following the words, his eyes did not. "Anyone see Mr Potter?"

"He was in Herbology." Ron said.

"Um, anyone know why he's not here?" A few people shook their heads. "Oh well. May as well start the lesson. Since Mr Thomas is er… quite desperate to discuss vampires and has asked every single lesson, I thought it was time to give in. So, who would like to start the discussion of with _what _exactly a vampire is…? And not Christopher Lee."

Instantly Dean started, "a vampire is the un-dead."

"Really?" Daker leaned back on his desk, "and how can someone be _un-dead_?"

"Er…"

"Technically speaking, a Vampire is a dead body animated by it's own extremely corrupted and empowered soul or spirit, like a demonic Fiend can possess and control a body, the Vampire's own spirit will become vastly more powerful, and at the same time corrupted. The spirit's energy will enhance the body of the Vampire to super-human levels, giving it great strength, quickness, senses, and the ability to ignore almost any wound."

"So, someone who dies full of hatred and corruption could become a vampire?" Hermione asked.

"Er… To be perfectly honest, I have _no _idea. I can probably find out though…" At that point Harry Potter entered the room. "Ah, Mr Potter I presume." Daker said without turning to look at who had entered.

"I know I'm late." He muttered.

"Extremely. Where've you been?"

"Not going to tell you!"

"Fair enough… Take a laxative next time though." The class sniggered. "Take your seat please, Mr Potter and prepare to take notes. The discussion topic for this lesson is vampires." Harry didn't move. "Stop standing there like a lemon and take a seat, I would like to continue with my lesson."

"I refuse to do work for a drug addict." Harry said boldly. The class exchanged puzzled looks and Hermione looked worried.

"And I refuse to be spoken to in that manner. Sit down." Daker said calmly, without raising his voice.

"I don't have to take orders from a druggie!"

Daker turned to face him, his voice low, almost a whisper as he continued in a voice that was deadly calm. "I have been clean for sixteen years, Mr Potter. You think you've been through hell, well kid, you ain't got no idea." His eyes looked dangerously at Harry. "Now, either apologise for your outburst and sit down, or get the _hell_ out of my lesson."

Harry looked at him, "don't worry, I'm leaving." He stormed out of the classroom slamming the door behind him.

Daker turned to his class, "maturity in action, people. I do apologise that you had to hear that second hand, and as I am in doubt you will leave this lesson with that little revelation on your lips, be my guest." He made a gesture with his hands which plainly said 'go ahead, do your worst.' Some of the class couldn't believe how calmly Daker was taking all this! "Now, shall we continue with our lesson?"

----

"Can you believe it?" Dean said as they left the classroom at the end of Defence against the Dark Arts. "And I thought _vampires_ were interesting!"

"I don't think we should say anything." Neville muttered.

"Come on, this is big news!"

"But it's not very nice…"

"Aw, don't be such a softie!"

Lavender and Parvati conferencing as they lelt the room, "Professor Trelawny said that someone with dangerous passions would emerge!"

"Oh knock it off." Hermione snapped, "give the guy a break!"

"Hermione, drugs in your world are bad, right?" Ron asked; she nodded. "Well in this world, drugs are just as bad. Daker… well, he's got it worse off than Lupin. Lupin can at least _prove_ that he can be safe - you know, with the Wolfsbane? - Well, Daker can't prove that…"

"What are you trying to say, Ron?"

"That… that…" He shrugged, "I don't know what I'm trying to say. I sort of admire him in a way, being so calm and actually admitting it in front of us? That takes courage… Another part of me is repulsed…"

"I know what you mean." Seamus muttered. "Why did Dumbledore hire him?"

"He likes to give people a second chance." Ron said.

"And he wasn't actually hired for the Defence job." Hermione added.

"He wasn't?"

"No, Dumbledore hired him to replace Professor Vector."

"Vector's _leaving_?"

"No, I think she's going away or something, not permanent."

"So, there weren't any other applicants for Defence job this year… Do you think Snape applied?"

"I don't even think Snape wants the job." Hermione admitted glumly. "What I want to know though, is how did Harry find out?"

----

"I might have known." Daker said as he stepped into Dumbledore's office, "that Sirius Black had something to do with Harry Potter knowing my secrets."

"How the hell do you know I'm here?" Black asked.

Daker stepped further into the room, "I may be a blind boy Blackie, but I got a pretty decent sense of smell."

"What the hell are you trying to say?" Black muttered dangerously.

Daker shrugged, "nothing, why what did you think I said?" Daker found a seat and sat down. "So, Blackie, what else did you tell him?"

"Don't call me Blackie." Sirius snapped.

"Fine." Daker leaned back casually. "Are you here as well, Remus?"

"Yes." Lupin replied.

"Good… At least I can get someone to tell me the truth. How does Harry know?"

"Sirius got a little carried away."

"I did not!" Black snapped.

"Must have done, otherwise Harry wouldn't know… Oh, and the entire school knows now."

"What!" Said both Black and Lupin together.

"He came in late into my lesson, and then refused to sit down or do any work. He decided to announce it."

"Jesus…" Black gasped, "look, I'm sorry, okay?"

"I don't doubt you are. So what else did you accidentally tell?"

"I swear that I didn't say anything about you being gay." Black was ashamed of himself somewhat. He hadn't meant to tell Harry about Daker, he may have been a Slytherin and a friend of Snape's, but he had stood Sirius some good turns in the past.

"Well, that's a good thing at least." Daker appeared to have calmed down. "Sirius, I didn't mean to snap."

Sirius shrugged, "it's alright… You got every right to be pissed off with me."

"Hey, I never said I wasn't pissed with you anymore, I just said I didn't mean to snap." Daker smiled.

"It's a pity you were not a Gryffindor."

"Yeah, curse my bad blood eh?" Daker joked.

Lupin cleared his throat, "er… you and Severus… is it true…. That…"

"We split up? Yes."

"Well done!" Sirius said.

"No! Look, I _really _love Severus and I wish I hadn't broken up with him, I miss him…"

"Why'd you do it then?" Lupin asked.

Daker shrugged, "I didn't want to get him hurt."

----

Snape was in the shower. After every potions lesson (when it was convenient) he ended up in the shower… It wasn't just if the kids blew something up or invented some strange new potion, it was just general. He was usually soaked with sweat by dinnertime.

He heard a sharp knock at the main door to his rooms. "Come in!" He shouted through the noise of the water, convinced it was one of the house elves that he'd asked to bring him something to eat. "Just put it on the table, will you?"

"Are you sure you aren't going to join us for dinner?"

Snape jumped when he heard the voice of Professor McGonagall. "Professor!" He gasped.

She winked at him; "I can see why Alastor's attracted to you." Snape blushed, realising he was completely naked. She handed him a towel; "you might want to cover yourself their lad." Snape took the towel from her with a feeble 'thanks'. "So, I see that you're once again hiding."

"I am not hiding!" He snapped, wrapping the towel around his waist.

"Then why aren't you joining the rest of us for dinner?"

"Because I don't feel like it." He replied, padding softly out of the bathroom.

"Or is it because you don't want to see Alastor?" He ignored her. "It's been a week."

"So what?"

"Albus is thinking about introducing a new rule."

"Really?" Snape said, pulling on an old grey T-shirt.

"Aye, a rule which states that all members of staff must be present for evening meals, including Potion's masters." She looked hard at him.

"Is that really true?"

"Yes, so you might want to put some clothes on, or you could cause a stir by coming down to dinner in the buff."

"I'll get dressed." He said weakly.

"Good, because I don't think Madame Pomfrey will be too pleased with you."

"Pardon?"

"If you came down nude, you'd get a lot of girls fainting at the well equipped man they see before them."

Snape blushed a deeper colour of crimson. "You've had your fun, can I get dressed in peace?"

----

That evening, Snape and Daker sat at opposite ends of the table, both eating in silence. Snape was aware of the numerous whispers coming from each table. Could it be true that Alastor had admitted to his problem in front of class?

"Annie," he said to Professor Sinistra, "is it true that…"

"Harry Potter told Alastor's class?"

"Yes."

"Unfortunately. It's a pity you two aren't together, he needs you more than ever now."

"Yeah…" Snape muttered, looking down the table. Alastor was picking at his food and not really paying much attention to what was going on around him. He swallowed the sudden rise in emotion that threatened to overcome and instead concentrated on his plate.

Further down the table, Professor McGonagall was sitting in her usual place - next to the headmaster.

"Albus, are you all right?" She asked concerned.

He grimaced slightly before replying, "I must confess, Minerva, I do feel a little under the weather." He said in an undertone.

"You've been working to hard."

"That's a may… be." He swallowed hard, "you'll have to excuse me a moment." He made a move to stand, but fell into a dead faint.

"Oh my God!" Minerva gaped. The hall had gone silent. Snape immediately took charge.

"Prefects, get your house members out of here… NOW!" He roared; they didn't need to be told twice.

Madame Pomfrey was already at Dumbledore's side; "we have to get him to the Hospital Wing." She said. "Severus, would you…" Snape didn't need telling twice either, immediately he conjured a stretcher. He and Hagrid gently lifted Dumbledore onto the stretcher. In a flash, Madame Pomfrey and Hagrid were gone, taking Dumbledore on the stretcher.

"Oh god…" McGonagall gasped again, in tears.

"It's alright." Snape said softly, touching her arm with his hand briefly. He looked up and saw Alastor still sitting at his place. A reassuring nod from McGonagall sent Snape down the table to talk to him.

"Hey." He said softly. Alastor shrugged slightly, Snape sat next to him. "Look, I'm… I'm sorry."

"You've got nothing to be sorry about," Daker replied, "it wasn't your fault. You needed me then, I'm sorry."

"We both seemed to have made a balls of this… Do you… er… think we could start again?" Instantly, Daker burst into tears and hugged him tightly. Snape held him tight and soon became aware of his own tears.

"We're both complete fucking idiots." Daker managed to sob.

"Yeah." Snape replied.

Daker pulled away slightly, "I think we… we need to be honest with each other."

"Agreed."

"Listen, Spike… I have a confession… I never got rid of the needle."

Snape looked at him for a moment before laughing. "You idiot," he hugged Alastor again, "I've always known!"

"You have?"

"Yes." They both laughed and hugged again.

"Perhaps you two should spend the night together." Professor Sprout suggested with a slight grin.

"She's right, Spike, we should." Alastor agreed.

"I suppose so… Er… do we have to have sex? Can we just sleep together?"

Daker was suddenly serious, "you mean because of Albus?"

"No, I'm sure he'd want us to it's… that well… I'm a little frustrated and I don't want to wake the whole castle up." They laughed.

"It's strange how something that good can come out of something this bad." McGonagall commented to Sinistra.

"It is… Nice though, to see them friends again." She replied.

McGonagall sighed, "I'm going up to the Hospital Wing."


	12. Stars

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Search for the Meaning of Life at Hogwarts, or The Hogwarts School Band  
**Chapter: **Twelve: Stars  
**Rating: **M for mature content, and adult conversations  
**Original Character:** Alastor Daker  
**Reason for Edit:** Noticed that the formatting had been screwed up, so decided to re-submit with correct editing. Plus I wanted to change a few of the things, as it was bit odd in places.  
**Notes:** Please note that this was written waaay before 'Order of the Phoenix' so, the OWL grades and subjects for NEWTs don't tally with the canon. Best read this as an alternative 'book 7'. Also, check out my prequel 'The Gospel, according to Gilderoy Lockhart _or _The Hogwarts Gazette'.

**Twelve: Stars**

Professor Annie Sinistra checked her Astronomy equipment. She had, had some reports from the seventh year Astronomy group about faulty telescopes. In the last few years fewer people had really become interested in the subject. She sighed as she cleaned the lenses of her precious equipment. People could become obsessed with turning objects into things, making things fly, defeating dark creatures and creating weird and wonderful Potions, but to her there was nothing like the thrill you got watching a shooting star fly across the night sky.

"Don't you get lonely?" A voice from a dark corner of the tower asked.

"Not really." Sinistra replied, un-nerved by the voice. "To me, there's something magical… exhilarating with being able to just sit and watch the stars." She looked out at the speckled night sky. "Romantic and mysterious." She smiled.

"Just like you."

Sinistra laughed. "You say that and yet you're always cautious not to be seen with me."

The voice stepped out of the shadows. "It's too dangerous."

Sinistra turned to the voice. "It's only dangerous when there's a full moon." She embraced him, "why can't we tell people, Remus?"

He pulled away from the hug, "Annie we can't marry. The ministry are very strict about it."

"I know." She looked at him for a moment, "have you actually _told _anyone?"

"Er…."

"Remus?"

"No. I'm sorry, Annie. I just… Well, it's just that I've never had a stable relationship before. Usually they walk out when they find out I'm a werewolf… Or they run off with my friends."

Sinistra kissed him gently, "I assure you, I am _not _going to do that. You could tell Severus and Alastor first, little chance of them wanting me."

"Severus isn't exactly my friend."

"You're not going to let that go, are you?"

"I just didn't appreciate being outted like that."

"Could have been worse."

"Really?"

"If someone outted Severus…"

"Annie, that isn't on the same level. If someone outted him as gay he could immediately deny it, and probably prove otherwise." Remus stepped away. "Whereas, I can't deny it… all… all the blasted evidence was there!"

"Remus, he did it because he was pissed off, scared…. And worried."

"Worried? Worried about me maybe biting a kid? Yeah right."

"No, he was worried… he was worried about what you might have said… about him."

Remus looked at her; "you seem to know a bit about this."

"You're not the only one who likes to sit up here in the dark."

"What? You and Severus! But he's…"

Sinistra laughed, "not like that. After you left I came up here to do some work, he was sitting near the window smoking. He felt really bad."

"I bet he did."

"No, Remus, really. He said he felt bad because he was suddenly struck by the similarity between yours and his situation. You're shunned from job to job and from society when they know you are a werewolf. The same would happen to Severus."

Remus sat down. "You know, I nearly outted him."

"Sorry?"

"In my first lesson. We went to the staff room, so that my third year class could meet the boggart. Severus sort of… insulted Neville Longbottom and I felt sorry for the kid. I got him to go first - he was scared of Severus. I got him to dress the boggart-Snape up as his grandmother… For some reason I kept prompting him with the handbag."

Sinistra laughed, "it's been a while since someone has mention _that _stereotype."

"I know, but… well, I realised a bit later on - well, after he had a go at me - that maybe I could have done some damage."

"Seems like you're even."

----

"Is it all right to go in?" Snape asked, as Madame Pomfrey emerged from Dumbledore's rooms. He had requested that if Madame Pomfrey was going to subject to him to numerous tests, he would like to be in his own rooms.

"Sure. Just don't stay too long, he's tired."

"Thanks." He entered Dumbledore's bedroom. It took his eyes a moment or two to adjust to the sudden darkness.

"Ah, Severus." Dumbledore said feebly.

"How are you feeling?" Snape asked, going over to the bed.

"Much better than I was. Sit." Dumbledore patted the bed, Snape sat next to him. "Now, is it true what Minerva was telling me?"

"Depends on what she said."

"That you and Alastor are back together?"

Snape smiled, "yes it is."

"So… I take it you have had ravenous sex?"

Snape was shocked, "what!"

"Come now, you can tell me."

"We didn't, and I'm shocked you even asked!"

Dumbledore smiled at him, "just a bit of logical thinking Severus. Whenever my wife and I had, had something of a fall out, as soon as we'd made up, we'd be indulging ourselves."

"I take it that you and your wife fell out a lot."

"Pardon?"

"You had seven children."

"Ah, no." Dumbledore laughed, "I'm afraid my wife and I enjoyed bringing up children."

"You'd have to, to have seven!"

"Severus, a new born child is a miracle of nature. If you have children of your own, you'll understand."

"There is little chance of my having kids… Scientifically impossible."

"I suppose so." Dumbledore looked seriously at him, "Severus, according to some of my sources Voldemort is gaining more support. It seems I may be incapacitated for some time, and I am sorry to have to let you go through it all alone."

"Don't worry, sir. I won't be alone, I've got Alastor and the rest the staff behind me."

"That's the attitude."

----

Harry Potter groaned. "Why do the teachers have to give _me _so much work!" He slumped further into his chair. "It's not like I have anything better to do!"

Ron looked up from his Quidditch magazine. No one was really talking to Harry after he had got Gryffindor expelled from both the Quidditch and House cups. No even Colin and Dennis Creevy could forgive him for that. Let's just say Harry Potter was not flavour of the month.

"Ron, you've done this essay for McGonagall? Can you give me a hand?"

"Harry, that was supposed to be handed in a week ago!" Ron replied turning to look at him.

"So? I was busy. Come on, you've got it finished, can I copy?"

"No! Look, Harry, even if I did let you copy, McGonagall would _know_. She's already marked them!"

"She won't know! Everyone knows that teachers are stupid when it comes to work. I bet you I could hand the same piece of work in every time for Daker, he's probably zonked up the eyeballs on some drug."

Ron turned angrily to his 'friend'. "Listen Harry, Daker even admitted that he had been using morphine, but he also said that he was clean."

Harry laughed, "and you believe him? Daker is a _Slytherin _and I don't believe that cock and bull story he spun about having to _retire _from being an auror. He was probably sacked for dabbling into the Dark Arts."

"And do you have any evidence for that?"

"Yeah! Sure."

Ron looked hard at him. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well are you going to tell me?"

"No, I want to take my evidence to Dumbledore. Then he'll sack both Daker AND Snape."

"Hasn't it occurred to you that maybe Dumbledore knows about his problem?"

"Would you tell your employer you have a drug addiction?"

"_Had_."

"Yeah, whatever."

"And, Harry, in case it's escaped your attention, Dumbledore is _ill._"

"Yeah, Snape poisoned him."

"You're unbelievable!" Ron snapped.

----

Professor Minerva McGonagall adjusted her hair before she left her office. She had not slept much since Albus had collapsed. Albus was insisting that he was just fatigued and needed rest, but everyone knew it was something much more serious than that.

Someone knocked at her door. "Come in." She replied. Hermione Granger stepped into the room. "Good morning, Ms Granger. Aren't you supposed to be in Care of Magical Creatures?"

"No, Hagrid sent us for a study period. I don't think he was feeling up to teaching today." Hermione replied.

"A lot of us aren't, Hermione. Did you want something?"

"Yes, er, I am hoping to apply to a university, but since I don't know anything about the system and no one in my family is magical born, I was wondering if you could help."

"Um, well sadly, not really. I didn't attend university, in my day it was too expensive, and at the time it was only wizards who were offered a chance to gain degrees. I have a teaching qualification from a muggle university and of course I took extra courses in Transfiguration, but I never went to a university."

"Oh." Hermione looked disappointed.

"Professors Sinistra, Snape and Daker have all attended universities. You'd be better off asking those. The only advice I can give is, go for it. You're a bright young witch, Hermione."

"Thanks."

"Might I ask what you intend to study?"

"Maybe Arthimacy."

"Speak to Professor Daker then, or maybe Professor Vector could help you."

"Thanks, professor."

"You're welcome."

Hermione turned to leave, "oh, how's Professor Dumbledore?"

"Not good I'm afraid, but we're all hoping for the best."

----

"Come in!" Snape called. Lupin opened the door to the office slightly.

"Do you mind if I speak to you?" He asked.

Snape was silent before answering, "perhaps not."

"Can I come in?"

"Of course you can! You're not a bloody vampire, you _can _come without asking."

Lupin stepped in and closed the door, "actually Severus, that's only in fiction."

"That makes me feel a _lot _safer."

"What? You've not got any vampires in Slytherin, have you?"

Snape snorted, "don't be ridiculous! Vampires hold no magical powers and you don't usually get little vampires, also the headmaster isn't quite stupid enough to let vampires roam the school."

Lupin sat down, "not going to let my fault escape are you?"

"I might be more forgiving if you and your friends hadn't play a trick on me!"

"How many times do we have to go through that? I was _not _in on the bloody plan!"

"That's what you say."

Lupin stood up, "you know what? Forget it. I need to talk to you, but if you are going to be like that I may as well not bother!" He went to the door.

"Remus." Lupin didn't take his hand off the door. "Wait, alright I'm sorry."

"Did you just _apologise_?" Lupin turned slightly puzzled.

"Yes… Remus, I know what it's like to want to talk to someone, anyone, but they don't want to listen. I've made my mistakes in life, and I'm not going to mess up other peoples."

"You mean that don't you?"

"Yes." Snape held out his hand, "friends?"

Lupin waited before taking Snape's outstretched hand. "Friends." He shook it firmly.

"Sit down." Snape indicated to the empty chair in front of him.

"Thanks." Lupin sat, before looking hard at Snape. "Did you mean what you said?"

"Um?"

"About wanting to talk to someone but not being able to find someone to listen?" Snape nodded slightly, "shit… that was that you kept pestering me and I shrugged you off."

"It's in the past." Snape replied shortly, clearly indicating that he did _not _want to talk about it.

Lupin nodded indicating that he understood. "Severus, what would you say if I said that I wanted the band to perform one more time?"

"I'd say, you've been talking to Hermione Granger."

Lupin grinned, "no, seriously."

"I don't know. It would feel… strange. It… it wouldn't seem right to perform without Lily or… Peter." Lupin made like he was going to say something; "Yes I know that Peter is a traitor! It would still feel strange performing without them."

"Okay, what if we performed in _memory _of them? Lily's dead, and well, everyone believes that Peter is."

Snape looked at him; "you're really serious about performing, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Alright… I'll talk it over with Alastor."

"Great!"

"No promises."

"Oh, and how would you feel if I told you that I'd met someone?"

"I'd feel impressed, and ask who and when."

Lupin laughed, "I don't get you."

"Pardon?"

"Well, sometimes you're the meanest bastard there is, other times you're so depressed we need to pump you full of anti-depressants and other times you're a spiteful, revengeful son-of-a-bitch."

"Quite perceptive aren't you?"

"And this is the crowning part - how long is it since we had a decent conversation? Years, no wait! Decades! And here we are, talking as though we're old friends!"

"You aren't the first one who has said that."

"Good, so who are you and what have you done with Severus Snape?"

Snape laughed, "I don't know. Maybe I'm happy because this year I'm rid of Harry Potter, maybe because I know that Voldemort is going _down_, and maybe because Alastor is here with me."

"Or maybe you've had your brain scrambled?"

"I wondered why I had a headache last week!" They laughed. "I don't know… I just… feel more cheerful, amongst staff anyway. I'm still my bastard self with my classes and students."

"Who knows? Maybe they've put something in the water. Why'd you come out anyway?"

"Because the closet was getting crowded, and after a while, Narnia looses it's appeal."

"Sorry?"

Snape shook his head, "something Dumbledore said."

"Is he going to be alright?"

"He's had a massive heart attack, so I don't know. To be honest, I don't think he'll last the year."

"Oh."

----

"Professor Sinistra?" Hermione asked pushing open the door to the Astronomy tower. She had looked all over the school so far, and this was the last place left.

"Over here." Sinistra called. She was standing on top of some tall stepladders fixing some model planets to the ceiling. "What do you think?" She asked climbing down.

"Impressive."

"I was a bit worried they'd look too muggle-ish. I don't get enough interest in Astronomy as it is, and I don't want to scare off the Slytherin's." She wiped her hands on a dirty rag, "how can I help you?"

"Oh, well I was wondering about applying for university, and Professor McGonagall said to talk to you."

"Depends on what sort of university you want to go to."

"How many types are there?"

"Sorry, I mean whether you want to go a muggle university or one in our world."

"I'd quite like to go to a university in… our world."

"Talking to the wrong person. I studied Astrophysics at a muggle university; in fact I studied at Sussex University."

"I didn't know you were muggle born."

"I'm not." She sat down. "At the time I still wasn't too sure what I wanted to do. I knew that I wanted to teach, but I didn't know whether I wanted to teach in this world, or the muggle world. I decided that since Astronomy was my hobby and best subject here, I'd go to a Muggle University and study. That way, if I wanted to teach Astronomy in this world I still could, and if I wanted to teach in the muggle world I could teach physics."

"Sounds like hard work."

"You bet it was. Worth it though. Sorry I couldn't really help."

"That's okay."

"Try talking to Professor Daker about Arthimacy."

"Everyone keeps saying that."

Sinistra smiled, "he's good at quite a few subjects. I don't think he knew what he wanted to be either."

----

"Do we _have _to go to Potions?" Harry moaned as they sat down to lunch.

"Yes, we do." Ron replied.

"But I've got so much work to do! Snape's just going to give us _more _work!"

"We're all in the same boat." Ron said reaching over for the potatoes.

"Snape _hates _me! I bet he gives me more work than the rest of you. The other teachers seem to be doing that."

"Harry, me and Hermione told you get the work started when you had a chance. It's not that we have less, it's that we worked harder and did more ages ago."

"You _do not _work harder than me Ron. No offence, but you aren't exactly the brightest pea in the pod, are you?"

"Will you piss off!" Ron snapped. "It's bad enough you making up these stupid theories, or upsetting people! You have to go and act all macho and arrogant! I forgave you for punching me at the Quidditch match, but this is going to far. Find yourself _another _best friend, Harry Potter." Ron got up and stormed out the Great Hall.

---

Snape stretched as he watched his seventh year class wander in. He was all aches and pains from the other night. Sleeping with Alastor had been nice, but he wished he did not have a single bed, it got a bit cramped.

"Good afternoon, Professor." Draco Malfoy drawled as he walked past.

"Afternoon, Draco." Snape replied, managing to stifle a yawn.

"Afternoon, Professor." Neville Longbottom said quite cheerfully as he walked past, surprising both himself and Snape.

Snape was about to reply, but a yawn got the better of him. "Tired?" Draco asked him.

"Something like that." Snape replied and he looked at his watch. "You two are early."

"Harry Potter is being really arrogant, I had to leave before I hurt him." Neville admitted.

"Very noble of you." Snape congratulated him and Neville turned pink

"Why didn't you hit him? Done him a world of good." Draco asked.

"Sometimes it takes a stronger man to walk away from a fight." Snape said. "I found that out the hard way."

"_You _were in a fight?" Draco seemed surprised.

"Only one. In my final year, about a week before the NEWTs started."

"What was it about?"

"What are fist fights usually about between eighteen year old boys?"

"You were fighting about a _girl_?"

He looked at Neville and Draco's shocked faces, "you didn't think I was human did you?"

"I did, but I didn't think that _you _would fight over a girl!"

"I was a frustrated eighteen year old going through the finer points of adolescence, I only had _one _thing on my mind, and it wasn't potions."

Draco laughed, "did you win?"

"No. Got my nose broken."

"Bet you won the girl though."

"Sadly no, I didn't. Despite all their talk, girls prefer the stupid athletic rich kids to the intelligent skinny poor ones."

"Wasn't that the 70s though? Didn't the girls go for long hair and guitar playing?" Neville asked.

"They did, but I didn't have long hair then, and they preferred rock singers to opera singers." The bell rang. "Right, books out you two."

The lesson continued in the usual way. Snape snapped and moaned at the class for ten minutes before starting them on a simple potion that helps to relax and clear the mind. It had to be brewed carefully.

"Professor, what would you say if I said I wanted to attend university?" Hermione asked as Snape stopped by her table.

"I'd say, congratulations and good luck. Why?" Snape replied.

"Well, I'm thinking of going, but I don't really know much about universities in this world."

"Have you talked to Professor McGonagall?"

"Yeah, but… she seemed a bit, well upset. She sent me to speak to Professor Sinistra, who suggested I speak to Professor Daker."

"If you want to study Arthimacy, he _is _the man to talk to… Or maybe Professor Vector."

Hermione groaned, "I feel like I'm going round in circles!"

"I bet you do. Unfortunately, Hermione, wanting to apply to a Wizarding university is a daunting task. There are few people, who can actually help you, as few people have attended universities."

"You went to a university though, can't you help?"

"I went to the Dutch Academy of Potions, a far cry from Arthimacy."

Harry Potter's potion made a strange bubbling noise. Automatically the people near him took a step back. Snape turned to investigate.

"Why is your potion pink?" Snape asked.

"I don't know!" Harry snapped back.

"Perhaps, Mr Potter, you did not listen."

"I did!"

"Or, perhaps," Snape lowered his voice, "following instructions is not a quality your pre-pubescent mind is associated with." The potion bubbled again, this time Snape took a step back, he tried to pull Harry back but he resisted him. A second later, the cauldron blew covering Harry in the bright pink liquid and splashed Snape. "Since I have _no _idea what proportion of ingredients you mixed to create this… mess, I cannot even begin to speculate on the side affects." Snape turned to Ron, "Weasley, drag Potter to the hospital wing. Ms Granger, go to the staff room and get another teacher."

Five minutes later, Hermione returned with Professor Vector. "Everything all right Professor Snape?" She asked looking round the room.

"Somewhat. Potter blew up a cauldron, would you mind supervising the clean up whilst I go grab a shower?" Snape replied.

"Any side-effects?"

"Not yet, hopefully all the ingredients will have cancelled each other out."

"Right, I'll mind them for you."

----

The Gryffindor's settled down for lunch. Harry Potter was still in the hospital wing, and this was quite a welcome change.

"Ron, did anyone in your family apply for university?" Hermione asked.

"No, why?" He replied.

"I'm thinking of applying, but I don't really know much about the process. Every teacher I've asked keeps sending me to talk to Daker."

"Talk to him then."

"He's going to think I'm stalking him or something!"

"So?"

"Ron!"

"What?"

"Stalking, is bad."

"I know, but I bet he appreciates having a good looking stalker." Ron's ears turned pink.

_I wouldn't be on that_ Hermione thought. "Ron, I'm spoken for."

"Hey, can't blame a guy for looking."

"Look but not touch." They laughed.

"You and Snape seem to be getting on well." Ron commented.

"Weird isn't it?"

"Very… Do you think it _is _actually Snape?"

"Sorry?"

"Well, could it be an _impostor_?"

"Don't think so, seems to be _like _Snape, but just a more relaxed person. Maybe he got a pay rise?"

"Herm, how would that change him?"

"I've no idea." They laughed again. Professor Daker walked past and he tapped Hermione on the shoulder. "Professor?"

"Just want to give you this," he handed her a thick prospectus, with one of the pages book marked. "Professor Snape mentioned that you were interesting in applying for university, to study Arthimacy." With that he walked back up to the staff table.

"What's the university?" Ron asked, looking over Hermione's shoulder.

"'The Russian Academy for the Continued Development of Magical Minds'. Sounds interesting."

"Wouldn't you have to speak Russian though?"

"Maybe." Hermione opened the prospectus at the book marked page. "Hey, this sounds really good! Look." She showed Ron the page, which listed all the courses the university offered in the field of Arthimacy.

"Go for it, Hermione."

"You think I should?"

"Defiantly!"

----

Snape groaned and flopped onto the couch in the staff room. "I think I've discovered the side-effects to that potion."

"And what's that, Severus?" A mildly interested Professor Flitwick asked.

"The overwhelming desire to have sex."

"Oh dear, not come at a good time then?"

"No." Snape sat up. "I wish I knew what that idiot boy had put in the potion, then I could go and mix an anti-dote."

"Seems to me like the only anti-dote is to obey the craving."

"Even if that was it, I… I couldn't!"

"Oh, I'm not suggested you do in _school_." Flitwick said, still only mildly interested, "you and Alastor could book a room over the Three Broomsticks for the night."

"And wouldn't that get people talking?"

"Perhaps it would…" Flitwick put down his paper, "or you could take a cold shower."

"I think I'll take a cold shower. If anyone comes looking for me, tell them I'm unavailable."

----

"Oh no you are _not_!" Sirius Black snapped.

"Sirius, this has nothing to do with you!" Lupin replied.

They had been arguing for the last half an hour. Lupin had decided to tell Sirius about his decision to sing with the old Hogwarts Band at the end of year ball for the seventh years.

"It has _everything_ to do with me!"

"Why!"

"Have you forgotten what Snape tired to do to _us_?"

"He tired to do _nothing_. He was just trying to play his role out, and he believed he was doing the right thing! I think someone else would done the same thing if they came across a scene where a werewolf and a convicted murderer were in the presence of three children!"

"I am not talking about that! He _outted _you to the entire school, he's the reason you don't have a job here anymore!"

"I've talked that through with him, he apologised."

"Why would he apologise?"

"Because he saw the similarly between himself an me."

"What similarity? It's not like he is a werewolf or anything!"

"I tried to suggest that he was gay to my class. That would have in effect outted _him_. I did it because I was angry with him for insulting one of my pupils; he did it to me because he was angry about the entire situation… And maybe because he did feel it was the right thing to do."

"Remus, why the hell would you want to perform with a loser band?"

"In case you've forgotten, that 'loser' band won some big awards! We had talent, I want to perform again."

"Well, since I'm not going to stop you…"

"And you aren't. This is something I want to do, and I don't need your permission to run my life."

----

Snape hummed to himself as he dried off after his shower. He didn't feel any less desperate but he felt more awake. A sharp pain shot through his arm. "Oh for Christ's sake!" He snapped.

It was early evening, and for the second time in as many months Lord Voldemort was calling his followers, and once again it was at an inconvenient moment. This time he was _not _going to be late, being made an example of was something he never wanted to repeat.

He grabbed some clothes and dress quickly, sending a note to Alastor telling him where he was going. He decided against letting Albus know he didn't want to worry the old man even more.

----

Alastor picked up the note that had just handed on the pages of his book. "Vidjeti." He muttered, tapping the parchment with his wand. His mind was too tired to attempt any magic without use of wand. He read the note.

"Good luck, Spike." He murmured, before throwing the note into the red licking flames of the fireplace.


	13. Don't Fear the Reaper (or 'Forever Autum...

Chapter 13: Don't Fear the Reaper   
(or 'Forever Autumn')

Snape flopped into his battered armchair. This time he had been able to avoid Voldemort's fiery temper, some other sod had fallen to it. He had found it very hard to concentrate fully tonight, his mind had been elsewhere… mainly in the gutter. 

He groaned and reached down to pull of his shoes, he saw someone sitting in the opposite armchair. "Oh it's you." He said casually, "here to dump me again?"

Alastor grinned, "lightening never strikes twice." 

Snape removed his shoes and slumped back into his chair. "Oh… god." He muttered, closing his eyes.

"Frustrated?"

He opened one eye; "you've been talking to Professor Flitwick."

Alastor stood, and moved slowly towards Severus, "I have." He confirmed. "And I don't think that potions masters shouldbe frustrated." He leaned down and kissed Snape.

Snape allowed himself to become absorbed, forgetting his surroundings. "The door." He murmured.

Alastor didn't pull away, merely raised his wand and locked the door. "Done." He slipped his arms around Severus' waist and pulled him into a standing position; he pulled him into a tight embrace. "Ummmm… I take it that, that's not your wand." 

Severus grinned, "perceptive."

"That's why you love me." Alastor slid his hands into Snape's shirt.

He shuddered, "you've got cold hands!"

Alastor kissed him again, "well… Professor, we'll soon sort that."

"We certainly will… professor." Snape took Alastor's hand and led him into the alcove where his bed was situated. It didn't matter that his bed was only a single…

* * *

Ron and Hermione were the only Gryffindor's still up. It was way past midnight, but the fire was still burning strongly and the house elves had generously provided mugs of warm hot chocolate.

"Have you told him yet?" Ron asked after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know how to." Hermione stared into the flames, the warm mug clutched tightly in her hands. "I mean, it's not like it's any of his business, but I er… well you know how he is."

"Yeah… You could always wait until the papers announce the wedding?"

Hermione snorted into her hot chocolate, "that's likely to be worse."

"Probably."

They laughed. 

"You guys still up?" Harry Potter asked as he arrived on the stars.

"We were just finishing up," Hermione muttered, "want a marshmallow?"

"No thanks." Harry wandered over and plonked himself into a nearby chair. "So… what were you talking about?"

"Nothing." Both Ron and Hermione said.

"You can't just have sat here and talked about _nothing_!"

"The topic of 'nothing' is quite vast." Hermione teased. She drained the last of her hot chocolate. "Right, I'm done."

"Come on Herm, what were you talking about?"

Hermione looked at Ron who nodded in encouragement. "I'm getting married." She said softly.

"Really? To who?"

"Viktor."

"Viktor _Krum_?!"

"Of course! I've not been seeing anyone else called Viktor have I?!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged, "don't know."

"So you told Ron? Great, that's just _great_ Hermione!" Harry snapped.

"What the hell are you on about?"

"I thought you were my friend! But no, you go running to Ron w---" 

"Oh shut up." Hermione snapped and stormed off.

Ron looked straight at Harry. "Well done."

* * *

The next morning Snape woke up, his arm draped casually across the body of his lover, Alastor. He lay there watching Alastor's chest go up, and down with a regular rhythm. 

"Are you watching me sleep?" A sleepy murmur emitted from Alastor.

"Yes." Snape replied with a soft smile. He kissed Alastor softly on the neck.

"Um…" He smiled back at Severus; "boy am I glad you're not a vampire!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing." Alastor sat up, "although, if you were a vampire, you could suck my blood any time… and you'd probably do a damned good job as well." Snape playfully hit him with a pillow. "Hey, _that _was a compliment!"

"I know." Snape moved on top of Alastor.

"What time is it?"

"Just gone six."

"You got to be up at seven?" Snape nodded, "well then… that gives us plenty of time."

They both grinned. Snape bent down to kiss Alastor, but almost immediately they were interrupted by a sharp knock on the main door. "Sssshit!" Snape gasped, almost falling out of the bed.

"I'll get in the shower." Alastor assured, making a dash for Snape's small bathroom. Severus threw Alastor's clothes into the bathroom and then grabbed a pair of trousers and a sweatshirt for himself.

"Just coming!" He called as whomever it was knocked again. He staggered over to the door, pausing only to hear Alastor turn the water on. "Yes?" He asked, finally getting round to opening his door.

Draco Malfoy stood there, looking slightly puzzled. "Can I help you?" Snape asked.

"Who's in the shower?" Draco asked curiously.

"Professor Daker." Snape replied, glancing over his shoulder, "you wanted me I take it?"

"What's Professor Daker doing in your shower?"

"I presume he's getting washed, now can I help you?"

"Can't he do that in the teachers bathroom?"

"He could, but he's a little shy." Snape leaned on the door; "_can I help you_?" he asked again, fed up with Draco's questions.

"And, how come your door was locked?"

"Because it was! Draco it's none of your damned business, so either tell me _why _you want me or go back to bed!"

"Oh, sorry, erm, I've got a medical this afternoon---"

"If you want to get out of it, no way. Every person in the graduating year at Hogwarts _has _to have a medical."

"I know, I wasn't trying to get out of it. What I wanted to say, is that… well, it's at the same time Potions is… and…"

"Yes you may miss my lesson."

"Thanks, I promise to catch up."

"No problem."

Draco grinned at him and was about to walk away, "oh… er, you do know your fly is _wide_ open, don't you?"

* * *

Severus Snape almost bounced into Dumbledore's office that morning. "Good morning, Poppy." He said merrily, picking up Dumbledore's medical chart, "and how is the patient this morning?"

"You're in a good mood." Madame Pomfrey observed. 

Snape grinned back at her, "I know."

"Going to worry a few people."

"I know." Snape smiled at her and looked down to read Dumbledore's chart. "Wait…" He said suddenly, "what's this?" He pointed to the newly added information. 

"He… he had another heart attack late last night."

"Christ…"

"It was only mild, but… well, Severus I doubt he'll last much longer." Pomfrey was close to tears.

Snape put down the chart, "Poppy, whatever happens, you did your best." He gave her arm a gentle squeeze. 

She smiled softly back at him, "thank you. He's awake if you want to see him, but he's a little… distracted."

Snape handed the chart back to Pomfrey, "that's alright. What I need to tell him isn't good, probably best if he doesn't know, save him worrying about me or anyone."

"Is it about Him?"

"Unfortunately."

"Makes you wonder how such a good man could turn bad."

"He's just pissed with life, society… everything in general. I doubt he can remember his original cause." There was an awkward silence, "right… er… I'll got and grab some breakfast…."

* * *

"You going to watch the Quidditch?" Seamus Finnigan asked as Ron Weasley flopped down beside him at the breakfast table.

"Don't know." Ron shrugged, "maybe."

Seamus looked at him, "even if Gryffindor were still in the tournament, we'd have no chance of winning."

"Got a point there, Seamus." Ron prodded his bacon. "I don't understand it. Harry used to be… nice. He was friendly, kind and thoughtful, he thought more about his friends than he did Quidditch… I… I just don't see how he's ended up like this."

"Lack of parental influence in his life." Neville muttered, "sorry, couldn't help listening."

"That's okay, Neville." Ron looked at him, "you really think that, that it?"

"Probably. I mean, from the way he talks about his aunt and uncle it's easy to see that they never gave him any attention, then _bam_! Suddenly he's thrust into a world he knew nothing about, and where _everyone_ knows about him. He starts to get attention, and then after a while he starts to feel that he _needs_ attention. He has to be the centre of attention and the spotlight, otherwise he feels worthless."

Seamus and Ron starred at Neville, "you ever thought about psychiatry for a career?" Seamus asked.

"Me?" Neville laughed, "nah."

"I'm being serious! That was a damned good assessment."

"You really think so?" He looked at their serious faces. "I… I don't know. I really want to do Herbology."

"You still can. I bet Herbology is a great thing to know about for doing medicine in this world. You still have to do medicine before specialising in psychiatry." 

Neville thought for a moment, "maybe."

* * *

Draco Malfoy stood nervously outside Madame Pomfrey's office. He had never had a medical before, sure he'd been in the hospital wing for injuries (usually very minor) but never a _full_ medical.

The door opened and a young nurse exited, she looked down at a chart and then looked up at him. "Ah, you must be Draco." She smiled at him, "I'm nurse Weaver."

"Where's Madame Pomfrey?" Draco asked nervously.

"She's busy I'm afraid, don't worry you're perfectly safe with me." She moved out of the doorway, "come on in."

* * *

"Why the _hell_ do I need a medical?" Harry grumbled as Professor McGonagall passed down the lines of seventh year Gryffindor's.

"You're not special, Mr Potter, every seventh year has to have a medical examination." McGonagall replied; she sounded very tired.

"Why though?"

"Because you're all of age where certain diseases and medical conditions start to make themselves known. It's also a private consultation between you and the nurse, where you can ask about any health concerns or just advice."

"But---"

"No more on the matter, Mr Potter. You _cannot _get out of the medical."

Ron looked down at his appointment time, "all right! It's when we're in Divination!"

Hermione grinned at him, "going to ask her permission?"

"Are you kidding?! Of course not! She won't miss me, and hey, if she does – I got an excuse." Ron held up his appointment card.

* * *

When the bell for break sounded, there was almost a mad rush for the schoolyard. Everyone was beginning to have enough of the lessons, and the sun, once again, was shining brightly.

The seventh years exited their Transfiguration lesson discussing the test that McGonagall said she was going to surprise them with at some point over the next week or two.

"Pity she didn't give us a clearer indication of when." Hermione moaned. 

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Ron looked around, "hey, Herm? Could you mind these for a moment?" He held up his books.

"Sure, why?"

"I really gotta pee!" Ron replied, handing her his books whilst dancing slightly on the spot.

Hermione laughed, "if you were that desperate you should have asked McGonagall!"

"I doubt she would have let me go, be back in a second!" Ron dashed across the hall to the boy's bathroom and collided with Professor Daker emerging from the bathroom.

"Whoa!" Daker said, catching hold of Ron.

"Sorry." Ron replied sheepishly. "Er… sir? I really gotta go."

Daker grinned and stepped aside, allowing Ron to shoot past him. Hermione laughed, "boys eh?" Daker said.

"Act all tough, but not got the guts to ask to be excused." Hermione replied with a grin.

"We certainly haven't, Hermione." Daker said, once he recognised her voice.

"You sound relaxed." Hermione commented.

"_You_ try holding it for two doubles!" Daker laughed. "No, I'm joking. I had a good night's… sleep for once."

"Been having diff--- OH!"

Daker blushed slightly, "well… I'm only human…"

Before Hermione could reply, Ron emerged from the bathroom. "Boy, does that feel better!" He replied with a relieved grin.

"Here's your books." Hermione handed over his books, "wait… did you wash you hands?"

"Course I did…Anyway, wouldn't make difference, they _are_ my books."

"Ah, but Mr Weasley, if you don't wash your hands you could transmit infections… Plus, it's the sign of a gentleman, and women got for that, don't you Hermione?" Daker said.

Hermione grinned, "yup."

"Anyway… I'm off to sort out some paperwork for my next class… Ravenclaw sixth years, not a handful, but I _swear_ they ask more questions than is natural!" Both Hermione and Ron grinned as Daker took his leave.

"He's weird!" Ron commented once Daker was out of earshot.

"Why?"

"He acts more like a friend, or an older brother than a teacher." Hermione laughed. 

"Signs of a good teacher I suppose, if you can related to your students."

"Yeah… wonder if any of it will rub off on Snape?" Hermione had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from snorting. "What's so funny?" Ron asked, looking slightly confused.

Hermione grinned to herself, "nothing."

"Oh really?"

"Really." Hermione looked up, "race you to that oak tree!" She shot off suddenly.

* * *

Neville Longbottom spotted Ginny Weasley working on something in the common room. He knew what he wanted to do, but for some reason he suddenly felt afraid… what was she going to say? Would she say yes? Why was he even doing this! Nervously he forced himself forward.

"Hi Neville." Ginny said with a smile, looking up from her work. Neville found himself turning red, he thought Ginny was the most perfect person in the world, with that smile… and the way she was kind to him and everything! "Neville?"

"Oh… er…" He was suddenly lost for words. "Erm…" Ginny sat patiently watching him. "Do you… do you want to go out some time?" He closed his eyes ready for the rebuff. 

"Sure."

Wait? Did she just say 'sure'?

"What?" Neville asked desperately wanting to make sure he had heard right.

"I said, yes I'd like to go out with you."

* * *

Hermione and Ron slumped under the oak tree. Ron was flicking through a Quidditch magazine, fanaticising about the broom he was going to buy when he had enough money. Hermione, however, was sprawled on her front with her university application in front of her.

It said in the prospectus that overseas students could either use an 'Understanding Spell' to help them understand the lectures and lessons, or they could learn Russian. The university said that the second option was more preferable than the first. Hermione was quite good at learning languages, when she wanted to. She had thought about taking a year out of studies; learning Russian would be a good way to spend the time. She had decided that she could go and live in Russia for a year in order to get used to the climate and learn as much of the language as possible.

"Earth to Hermione!" Ron called.

"Um, what?" Hermione stirred and looked back at him.

"Bell has just gone, time for Potions."

* * *

Several minutes after the bell Severus Snape entered his potion's lab, and almost did a double take. Every single one of the Gryffindor's (bar Harry Potter) was sitting, in silence, in the right place. It was usual for the Slytherin's to act that way, but _never_ in his long teaching time at Hogwarts had he known any other house to be dead on time for his lessons!

"Well, this is a turn up for the books." He commented as he put his briefcase down next to his desk. "Did Professor McGonagall bribe you all?"

A few people looked offended that Snape had even asked such a question – weren't they allowed to be early once in a while?

"Today you are not going to be working on your projects, as I am sure you are all aware several people are out on medical examinations, and I'm sure that a few more of you have a medical at some point during this lesson. If that is the case please show me your card before leaving." He turned towards the blackboard, "for your NEWTs you will need to know how certain ingredients affect a potion, and in what way and why they do this." He turned back to the class, "this will involve quite a lot of calculations, and I don't expect a lot of you to understand at first. This is also perhaps the only part of the course where some mathematical understanding comes in." Quite a lot of people looked uncomfortable with the idea of maths. "Although, we will not be studying that until much later on in the course."

* * *

"I wonder where Harry is." Hermione said as they left Potions. "I've not seen him since this morning."

"Me neither… who cares though? With a bit of luck Harry will stay out of the way for the rest of the day." Ron replied. "Anyway, I'll catch you later, I've got my medical."

"Good luck!"

"Thanks!" Ron called as he hurried towards the hospital wing.

* * *

"Professor Snape." 

Snape looked up towards the open door of his office, "good afternoon Mr Krum." He replied, "please come in." 

Viktor Krum did so. "I vas vondering if I could speak to you about ze conditions of my apprenticeship."

"Certainly."

"Vill I 'ave to take any extra English lessons?"

"No, that shouldn't be a problem, your English is fine. I was a student teacher here with a slightly heavy foreign accent."

"Zat ist good. Also… Herm-oh-nee."

"She will have left."

"I know, but vould she be allowed to wist me during ze holidays?"

"I should think so."

"Good… And, vere vould I be living? I know in ze school, but vere…"

"Well," Snape thought for a moment, "as you will be doing a potions apprenticeship, it is most likely that you will have a room near me in the dungeons." 

"Thank you." Krum replied. "I 'eard about Professor Dumbledore… I hope zat he ist alright."

"So do I, so do I."

* * *

"Professor Daker?" Hermione put her heard round the door to Daker's classroom. "Are you busy?"

"No, not really, Hermione." He answered looking up from some papers, "just marking homework."

"I've only got a few moments before I need to be at the hospital wing, but I was wondering if you could arrange some sort of rehearsal for the band?"

"Yeah, I suppose that would be good." He thought for a moment, "I'll try, Hermione, but no promises, it might be hard getting everyone together… well, yes me and Severus are easy enough to get hold of, but Remus Lupin will be a little harder."

"Thanks, sir."

"You're welcome, good luck with the medical."

"Thanks!"

* * *

"Hermione Granger?" Nurse Weaver asked. Hermione instantly stood up. "Want to come through?"

Hermione followed the nurse into curtained area of the hospital wing. She was now feeling a little apprehensive about the entire thing.

"If you want to just jump onto the bed," the nurse said, "then we can get started." She pulled up a chair. "I'm Nurse Weaver, by the way."

At this Hermione grinned, "like ER."

"Ah yes, like Dr Weaver from ER, although I assure you I'm just as good as her, but better with my bed side manner." The nurse smiled at Hermione.

"You're muggle born?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I am." She smiled again; "right I'm just going to ask you a few questions."

  
Hermione nodded. "Ok." 

* * *

"Krum!" Harry shouted as he saw Viktor Krum make his way across the entrance hall.

Viktor turned round at the sound of his name and he watched as Harry Potter sped towards him. "Harry." Viktor smiled slightly.

"What's this about you marrying Hermione?"

Slightly taken back, Viktor thought for a moment, "vell… yes ve are getting married."

"And why are you leaving Quidditch? You had such a great career ahead of you!"

"Harry, Quidditch isn't really a career. Quidditch vas somezing I just did. I never originally intended to make a career from it. I alvays vanted to do somezing like Potions. Teaching maybe."

"Yeah, but the money! The fame! How could you give that up?"

"Money and fame aren't everyzing. There are more zings. Like love and happiness. A Quidditch career ist short, you can't just focus on Quidditch your entire life. You need other zings, education is helpful, means if somezing goes vong zen you have somezing to fall back on." Harry stared at him, "if you could excuse me, I have to get back."

* * *

Ron sat in the library trying to come to terms with the results of his medical… it stung to know that in a matter of minutes everything he wanted had been taken away. He hadn't felt up to going to Defence against the Dark Arts. 

"Mr Weasley." 

Ron looked up and met the cold eyes of Severus Snape.

"Could you perhaps explain to me why you are not in your lesson?"

"I have flat feet." Ron managed to mutter.

Snape was slightly confused, "and what does that have to do with going to your next lesson?"

"Nothing." At that moment Ron burst into tears.

"Mr Weasley… please." Snape said gently; slightly alarmed. "There is no need to get upset, all you need to do is go to your lesson."

"I can't work for the MLED now…" He sobbed (MLED – Magical Law Enforcement Department), "I really wanted to work for them…"

"I'm sure you still can."

"I can't! I've got flat feet."

Feeling somewhat sorry for Ron, Snape sat down opposite him and handed over his handkerchief. "That certainly isn't true. There are several officers in the MLED who have flat feet…"

"But they all work crappy desk jobs."

"No, not all of them. Some of them work on special teams that remove curses etc…"

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Snape took a breath; "do you have an interview with them?" Ron nodded, "you can ask them regarding flat feet then. It isn't anything to worry about, and if you are really bothered I am sure that you could get some professional medical advice."

"Thanks." Ron managed.

"Now, blow your nose and go and dry your eyes. What lesson are you supposed to be in?"

"Defence against the Dark Arts." Ron replied before blowing his nose.

"Alright, I'll speak to Professor Daker and tell him that I was talking to you about your project."

* * *

"How'd your lesson go?" Professor Sinistra asked as Professor Daker flopped into an armchair.

"Oh, not too bad. I was missing three students, as well as Harry Potter." Daker replied.

"You're not going to led him back in?"

"Well, that's really up to him. To be honest, I don't think I want him back." Daker leaned forward, "although everyone deserves a second chance."

Professor McGonagall walked in, she seemed very tired and no one could blame her. She had been spending a lot of the nights with Albus Dumbledore. There had been a time in her life where she could have left her current husband and moved in with Albus. Albus was a kind, caring man, and Minerva found that she cared for him very much. The only problem was that she cared for her own husband as well. 

"Everything okay?" Sinistra asked as McGonagall made her way quietly to the coffee jar. 

"Yes, thank you Annie." Minerva replied.

Snape entered carrying a large bundle of papers; "sometimes I wish I didn't set so much damned homework." He grumped as he dropped the pile with a THUD onto the coffee table. "Oh, Alastor? Ron Weasley was with me during your lesson, I needed to speak to him about his project."

"That's okay, Spike…" Daker replied.

"Sorry I couldn't do it at any other time."

  
"No, really, it's okay." Daker thought for a minute, "Spike, do you have Remus Lupin's address?"

"I think so, why?"

"I think we should all get together and start organising this concert."

"We should."

"What concert?" McGonagall asked.

Snape turned to her; "you know the end of school ball that we always organise for the seventh years? Well, this year, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom decided they would organise it. Since they were doing some research on Hogwarts' past for the yearbook they thought it might be pretty interesting to get the old Hogwarts Band together again."

"Great." Professor Flitwick said, "a chance to hear you sing again!"

Snape blushed. 

"Hey, do you need a drummer?" Professor Sinistra suddenly asked.

"Yeah." Daker replied, "know anyone?"

"Well… yes, I used to play drums." 

"You did?!" Snape sounded very surprised at this, "when did you start playing?"

"Started at university, joined a band just to earn some money, we were pretty successful." She grinned at them, "what? Never met a female drummer before?"

* * *

That evening, Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley sat out on the steps to the entrance hall together. It was a very beautiful night and Neville had not been able to think of a more beautiful place to take his beautiful date. Luckily the night itself have been beautiful. 

"Beautiful isn't?" Ginny asked him.

"Yeah." Neville replied absently. "When I was really little, me and my dad would sit and watch the night from the attic." He paused; he had never spoken about his parents with anyone before.

"You live with your grandmother right?" Neville nodded. "Sorry if this sounds… rude, but what happened to your parents? Are they dead?"

"Worse."

"Worse than dead?"

"Yeah." Neville looked at the ground. "My dad was an auror, he put some of You Know Who's men behind bars, some of the top guys. You Know Who got pissed, and… well, he sent people to the house."

"Oh god."

"I was three at the time… I can remember some really loud bangs from the front door. My parents came running into my room, my mum just picked me up and started to hug me really tightly. My dad had his wand out. He said he was going to see, my mum tried to persuade him not to… There was this crash, and my dad rushed down the stairs… he… he met a hoard of Death Eaters… they," Neville swallowed, he had never had a chance to tell anyone this before and for some reason he really wanted to tell Ginny everything, he was sick of hiding it. "They put the Cruciatus curse on him… I heard his scream, and people laughing. My mum panicked and told me to get in the wardrobe and not to get out whatever I heard. I'd only just got into the wardrobe when these men in dark clothes and masks forced their way into the room. They… they said something, and then my mum just dropped to the floor. She was screaming and writhing in pain… I just stood there, watching through a crack in the doors. One of them started to smash up my room… then there was more footsteps, and more flashing lights – a load of aurors came in. They started casting curses and spells… some of the Death Eaters got away, some were killed and others were taken prisoner. One of the men… he found me… and, and they took me to my grandmothers." Neville's face was wet with tears, Ginny could only watch as he poured his entire heart out. "My… my parents are in St Mungo's… they're alive, but, but they don't recognise me." 

"Oh… Neville." Ginny hugged him tight. Suddenly she no longer felt sorry for Harry Potter – Harry Potter didn't have to suffer as much as Neville obviously did. It must have really cut Neville up, watching Harry strut around and get praise and be famous… 

Neville clung tightly to Ginny and sobbed into her robes. "I love you." He said through his tears.

* * *

"Remus!" Sinistra hugged him tightly as Remus Lupin clambered of his broom. 

"I came as soon as I got your letter." He kissed her.

"We need to talk."

"Sure." 

Remus sat down. "I really love you, Remus… and… and I've never felt like this about a man before. You're the first man I've let love me, you're the first man I've loved since… well, since I was at university." Remus looked like he was going to interrupt her, "no, let me finish. Remus, I want to spend my life with you, and I don't just want to be your live-in-lover, or your girlfriend."

"Annie, I've explained that we can't get married…"

"I did some research, in special cases the ministry allow… allow werewolf suffers to marry."

"But this isn't a special case, Annie."

"It doesn't have to be a _special _case! If we can get witnesses to say that you are perfectly save when under the influence of the Wolfsbane potion, and that you are a loving, caring, man, then we have a case."

"Annie, no!" Remus looked at her face, "I love you too, but… but there is no way we can marry." Sinistra burst into tears. "Annie, I'm sorry." He tried to comfort her, but she pulled away. "Annie…"

"Don't touch me!" She snapped, "you say that you love me, but you won't fight for the right to marry me… you have the same rights as an ordinary human being."

"Not according to the ministry."

"We don't have to get married in this world, we can get married in the muggle world. I know a small registry office in London… A muggle registered marriage carries the same weight in this world."

"No… Annie, no." Remus shook his head sadly. "It's not that I don't love you… it's… I just don't feel _ready _to get married yet."

"Perhaps you should leave."

"Annie, I'm really sorry…"

"Get out of my life, Remus Lupin."

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat in the dimly lit Slytherin common room – his textbooks and other oddities scattered about him. 

"Draco?" It was Vincent Crabbe. 

"What?!" Draco snapped back.

"It's really late, are you coming to bed?"

"No! I've got… I've got stuff to do."

"Come on Draco, you can't keep working like this."

"Crabbe, the exams are only eight months away! I'm no where near starting some of my coursework."

"Draco, quit panicking, you're going to be fine."

"I am NOT panicking!"

* * *

"Poppy…" Dumbledore gasped suddenly. "Poppy… I… I can't breathe."

In an instant Madame Pomfrey was on her feet checking Dumledore's pulse. It was weak; she looked at him concern lining her features. "I'm going to give you something to help with that Albus." She managed.

"Than… thank you."

* * *

"Yo, Neville." Harry Potter called from an armchair in front of the fire as Neville and Ginny re-entered the common room. "Been having fun?" He grinned at them.

"Push off." Neville spat.

"Hey, can I help it if you're bitter because you'll never be famous?" Harry said sarcastically. Neville turned to face him. "Aww, was I right?"

"I'm warning you, Potter." Neville said though clenched teeth.

"Really. And what can you do?"

"Piss off, just… just piss off." Neville managed as he turned to walk away.

"That's right, baby, walk away. You can't handle it. Me? I can take anything," he advanced slowly on Neville walking cocksure and confident. "But you, you're a push over."

"Leave him alone!" Ginny screamed, close to tears.

Harry turned on her, "you keep out of this."

"He hasn't done anything!"

"I know; this is fun, I can see how Malfoy gets a kick from this."

Neville knuckles were slowly turning white as he clenched his fists, trying to keep his rage from taking over. 

"You Neville are a push-over, and you'll always be a push-over." Harry had turned back to tormenting Neville. "You know why you're a push-over? It's because you've never suffered."

That was it, Neville snapped. Everything played out in front of him in slow motion. He saw himself swing at Harry Potter, he saw Harry Potter fall to the ground, he heard Ginny's screams pounding in his ears but nothing seemed to make sense. He felt himself thrown to the ground, and he found his fists punching hard at any part of Harry's flesh they encountered. Next, he was aware of strong hands pulling him off Harry – everything snapped into real time.

Neville was crying violently and struggling against whomever had him in a tight grip. He saw Harry lying on the ground, also crying, covered in blood. Other people were gathered round the edge of the room, staring at Neville in shock.

"Let got of me!" Neville screamed.

"CALM DOWN!" 

"Get off me!"

"Neville, calm down!" 

"Please… let go of me!"

"Neville! Look at me, look at me!" Snape held Neville in front of him. He was bent down to Neville's eye level, "look at me in the eyes." Neville found himself focussing. "Deep breaths…" 

Professor McGonagall stood stunned at one side of the room comforting Ginny. Ron looked furious, although whom he was furious at was another matter. The moment McGonagall had heard the screaming, she had rushed straight into the common room. Realising that she could not pull the fighting pair apart, she had sent someone immediately to get Snape. Snape was quite seasoned in pulling apart fighting kids.

Neville had finally managed to get his rage and breathing under control, he looked at Snape and then burst into another flood of tears. "Shhhh." Snape pulled him into a hug and allowed the distraught boy to cry into the cotton of his dressing gown.

"Isn't anyone going to do something about him!" Harry said breaking the silence, "he's insane! Tried to kill me…"

"Oh shut up!" Snape spat. 

* * *

An hour later, Professors Snape and McGonagall were sitting in the staff room, both were shaken.

"Here." Snape handed a cup of black tea to McGonagall. "It'll make you feel better."

"Thank you." She replied, whipping her eyes. 

"You alright?" He asked sitting down next to her on the sofa. 

McGonagall sighed, "I think so… I don't think I've seen anyone that upset in a long time."

"Um, the kid is pretty shaken up. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know… I really don't know, Severus." McGonagall took a sip of her tea. "What have you put in this?" She asked, wincing slightly at the strong taste.

"A little bit of brandy…"

McGonagall laughed, "thank you."

"No problem… If you want my opinion, which I'm sure you really don't want to hear; I think you should get a psychiatrist to speak to Neville – I think he really could do with someone to talk to."

"And Harry?"

Snape shrugged, "for once I don't think expulsion would help… To provoke another person like that… He needs help."

"I appreciate it Sev, and… and I think I will take your advice." She touched his arm, "are you alright?"

"Like you, a little shaken… but, well nothing I can't handle." 

"I'd best let you get back to bed… Harry Potter is my problem."

Snape stood up, "alright… are you sure you're going to be fine?"

"Yes, go, go on."

He smiled gently at her, touched her once again on the arm, put down his coffee cup and then left the staff room.

* * *

The next evening, the school was still buzzing with talk of the previous night's events. Teachers were having difficulty keeping their classes quiet, and many did more shouting and more point deduction than they had done in a long time.

"You okay, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, thanks… Apart from the fact I really want to murder Harry. He's really hurt Ginny."

Hermione touched his hand gently, "I doubt they will let Harry stay after this."

"I hope they lock him up, I mean… did you see Neville? God, I thought that Snape was going to burst into tears and McGonagall was going to collapse."

"Sounds weird, but I hope Snape's alright… I keep getting the feeling that he's been though what Neville was experiencing."

"I know what you mean… You think McGonagall is okay? We've not seen her at all today."

"I think I saw her going up to Dumbledore's rooms."

"Jesus, that's really the last thing she needs." Everyone knew that Dumbledore had not improved since the day he had collapsed in the Great Hall.

* * *

Snape, McGonagall and Daker sat in Albus Dumbledore's now vacant office. They all knew that Dumbledore couldn't hold out much longer – Snape had some experience in emergency muggle medicine and he was helping Madame Pomfrey in case Dumbledore got into any difficulties that magic couldn't solve. McGonagall had been up there almost the entire day, and Daker was visiting.

They were sitting in complete silence. 

"Minerva… you look like hell." Snape said, breaking the silence; "Albus is stable, and I don't think his condition will change dramatically for a couple of hours – why don't you get some rest?"

"I'm fine." McGonagall replied.

Daker took a breath, "you know, Severus is right… you really should get some rest."

"Thank you, but I don't need two… boys telling me what I can and can't do!" McGonagall snapped.

"Alright, we…we were just making a suggestion."

"Well don't." 

At that moment, Harry Potter burst violently through the doors to Dumbledore's office. "I want to see Professor Dumbledore!" He demanded.

"I don't believe you are in a position to make such demands." Snape said icily, standing to incercept Harry.

"Yeah, whatever… I need to see him."

"I'm afraid that even _you _cannot see him."

"What? I got important information."

"That still does not give you access."

"It's alright, Severus." Madame Pomfrey said from the open doorway to Dumbledore's bedchamber. "Mr Potter can see Albus for a few minutes."

Snape looked at her for a minute, before reluctantly stepping aside. Harry walked past him, and before entering Dumbledore's bedchamber sent a nasty look Snape's way.

"Bloody kid." Snape muttered before sitting back down. "Was James ever that bad?

"Er… not that I remember." Daker replied.

"All boys go through a self-centred phase." McGonagall murmured.

"Usually around twelve or thirteen though." 

"As far as I am concerned, Potter's always been a self-centred brat." Snape said with little compassion.

"I can remember hearing that kids who are self-centred and suffer from attention defects are often lacking a positive or parental-type influence in their lives." Daker said with some thought.

"Where'd you hear that?" McGonagall asked.

"I think it was an episode of ER." They all laughed.

"My youngest wanted to go into medicine because he thought everything on ER was 'cool'." 

"I like the character interaction myself… You have to love the occasional Romano, Weaver, Greene confrontations." Snape said.

"Liar," Daker turned to McGonagall, "he has a crush on Noah Wyle."

"I do not!"

"Then why have you gone pink?" McGonagall teased. 

"Severus!" Pomfrey said frantically, "you'd better get here."

* * *

"He's tachycardic." Snape replied, "we need to get his pressure down."

Harry stared at Dumbledore, only a moment ago they had been discussing the information Harry had brought to him (Dumbledore didn't know about the Neville Longbottom incident yet.) and here he was, fighting for his life.

Almost the minute Snape had stated what needed to be done, Pomfrey was casting some sort of spell on Dumbledore. "No good, he's arresting." 

"Harry, I think you'd best wait outside." Pomfrey said, looking over her shoulder as she leaned over Dumbledore's body, trying to cast another sort of complicated sounding medical spell.

"I want to say." Harry replied meekly. 

"Oh god, Severus I've lost his pulse."

"Damnit!" Snape spat. 

Pomfrey looked up frantically, "Severus, the spell isn't working." She stared at him helplessly. She knew little about muggle resucitation methods, and right now she was at a loss with what she was supposed to do. She was normally on the ball regarding the treatment of her patients, but when it came to someone she cared about she froze.

"Don't stare at me! I'm not a doctor!"

"But you… you…"

"Poppy, you're a nurse, help your patient!"

"I---I can't." Poppy sobbed, backing away. 

"_Poppy _please." A tearful McGonagall begged. 

Seeing that he was not going to get anywhere, Severus thought fast. A couple of years back, for some reason, he had joined St John's Ambulance service, just to keep himself occupied during the summer. Almost immediately, he started the muggle resuscitation procedure he had been taught.

A roll of thunder thundered menacingly outside, and the heavens turned from the beautiful blue to a dull grey glow. The rain lashed the windows with fierce compassion.

Snape stepped back. "What? You're stopping?" Pomfrey gasped.

"He---he's been gone to long." He managed to stammer.

"Severus, no…" McGonagall gasped.

"I'm---I'm sorry." 

Daker reached out and took McGonagall's hand, squeezing it in some sort of comfort. Madame Pomfrey managed to pull herself together. "Time of death…"

Before she could give the time, a huge bolt of lighting lit the sky and the room with a brilliant glow, and a cold, heartless laugh.

"Well done, Severus." Voldemort stepped into the middle of the room, applauding his Death-Eater. "Quite a performance, don't you agree, Harry?" 

Harry swallowed and looked straight at Voldemort. His scar no longer hurt him now.

"What do you want?" Snape said.

"I should have thought that was quite simple." Voldemort casually walked up to his Death-Eater. "My, dear, dear boy, you are a talented potion maker…and _spy_." He seized Snape by his collar. "I should kill you know."

"Leave him alone!" Daker snapped, stepping up behind Voldemort, his wand held in front of him.

Voldemort laughed and turned, "ah yes, the auror who had the stupidity to try and get in the way." He took a casual step towards Daker, "unfortunately, as you should know, a blind person cannot do magic."

Harry stared at Daker – Daker was _blind_?

"That's where you are wrong." Daker replied in a low voice. He raised his wand, "you've got two options, Voldie, you can either die here, or you can die in Azkaban _without _your soul."

Voldemort laughed, "I have no soul."

"Everyone has a soul…even you."

"Really?" Suddenly, Voldemort blasted Alastor across the room. He had not spoken a word of magic, it must have been true about Voldemort being one of the most powerful wizards of all time. Harry watched as Daker hit his head sharply on the corner of Dumbledore's desk before falling limply to the floor.

"No!" Snape shouted.

"Oh I wouldn't worry… I didn't kill him." Voldemort replied. "I wouldn't want to harm my potion maker."

Snape looked over at McGonagall and Pomfrey who were holding each other tightly and trying to keep as far into the corner as possible.

"Why are you here?" Snape asked.

"Elementary my dear Severus, with Albus out of the way, and needless to say _I _didn't have to lift a figure, I think it's time I finished my task."

"Leave Harry alone."

"Sorry old man." Voldemort brought out his wand, turned and started to advance on Harry. "You have been very interesting this year, Harry."

"Get away from me!" Harry shouted. He had no form of protection, he had no wand on him.

"You know, I don't _have _to kill you. You could just join me."

"Join you?"

"Yes, join me. Your father, young and naïve joined my services, and then discovered that he was a coward. Shame really, he was a brilliant young wizard, and that wife of his was very, very delightful."

Harry stood staring at Voldemort. "You're lying." He gasped.

"'Fraid not. I believe that you could be a very powerful wizard one day… with a little training."

"I'd never join you."

"Funnily, that is exactly what your potions master said. Although, you should know, Harry, that no one resists me for long." He turned to Snape, "isn't that right Severus?"

"Leave him alone." Snape stood his ground.

Voldemort ignored him and turned back to Harry, "how would you like to be one of the greatest living wizards of all time? How would you to see your parents?"

"My parents?"

"Yes, your parents. I know a way of bringing them back. I can give you what you have always wanted, a family."

"Don't listen to him Potter!" Snape called.

"Imagine it, Harry." Voldemort placed his hands on Harry's shoulders, "imagine waking up in the morning, going downstairs to the smell of frying bacon cooked by your mother, to be greeted by your father sitting in his favourite armchair by the fire reading the newspaper?"

"You're lying…" 

"No, I'm not. Join me Harry and I can give you anything."

"And if I don't?"

"Two simple words, Harry, that's all it will take."

Harry looked cautiously over to where Snape stood – he looked defeated. He looked over to McGonagall and Pomfrey stood terrified in one corner and then to the lifeless body of Alastor Daker.

"What will happen… to my friends?"

"Your friends?" Voldemort laughed, "are they really your friends?"

Harry thought of all the times he and Ron had argued this year, about all the times he had wanted to apologise… about all he had wanted for this year. His so-called friends had ruined it, no one had wanted to talk or listen to him. If he joined with Voldemort he would have a chance of proving them wrong, of proving them all wrong.

"One word Harry." Voldemort said placing his wand on Harry's left forearm. "Just say the word and I will take you away from all this."

Harry looked down at the wand, and then up at Voldemort. "Yes." He said, sure of what he wanted to do. "Yes I will join with you."

Voldemort smiled, "I'm glad you saw sense." He raised his wand to place his Dark Mark upon Harry's arm…

"EXPELLARMOUS!" There was a flash, and Voldemort's wand was blasted out of his hand. He turned fuming towards Snape who stood a few feet away. He picked up Voldemort's fallen wand and broke it in two. "Oops." Snape said somewhat casually.

"Snape!" Voldemort fumed.

"Oh I am sorry." Voldemort glared at him, "go on, blast me to pieces with your superior powers. Oh, that's right… You can't." Snape took several steps towards Voldemort.

"You bastard."

"No, I'm afraid that adjective is more suited to yourself." 

In a flash, Voldemort lunged at Snape. McGonagall screamed as she saw Voldemort pull out a knife. Snape, however, had seen the knife and was desperately trying to pull away from the sharp blade that was threatening to impale him. In a frantic move, Snape twisted Voldemort's knife hand round, there was sickening crack and he dropped the knife. In a flash Snape seized it and managed to pin Voldemort down.

Harry stood staring, watching. He had believed Voldemort was all-powerful, and here a man who was much shorter than he was and weighed considerably less was overpowering him. 

"Go on, kill me." Voldemort said as Snape sat poised ready to plunge the knife into his ex-masters heart.

"No… no, Tom." Snape said softly. "I'm not going to stoop to your level." With that he threw the knife to Harry, "here, souvenir." Snape stood somewhat awkwardly and went over to where Alastor lay, now conscious.

"You coward!" Voldemort shouted.

"Yeah, yeah." Snape replied, not looking back. 

There was another flash of light and several aurors dressed in dark clothing appeared. Immediately the surrounded Voldemort with their wands out, muttering various charms to blind him. 

Snape pulled Alastor to his feet without even looking at the gaggle; he appeared not to hear Voldemort's shouts. 

"Nice work." One of them said to Snape. 

"Really?" He replied, getting Alastor to lean on him so that they could walk out of the room.

Harry, McGonagall and Pomfrey all shocked from the events they had just witnessed stared after them. "I was supposed to defeat him…" Harry managed to say. 

* * *

It wasn't too long before the whole school knew of the defeat of Voldemort. Snape was being regarded as a saviour and Harry as a traitor – it hadn't taken long for them to find out that Harry had almost joined with Voldemort and as usual, no one wanted to hear his side of the story. 

"You're missing all the fun." Alastor said entering Snape's dark office. A party had been arranged to celebrate the defeat of Voldemort and the rounding up of all his Death-Eaters. 

"I don't feel like it." Snape replied.

"You alright?" 

Snape took a breath, "yes I'm alright. I'm not a hero, you know?"

"Course you are."

"No… no, heroes are perfect people who… who are normal. People who haven't had the guts to stay on one path and have whimped off when things have got the better of him. People who inspire other people, people who are muscular and handsome… they're heroes."

Alastor laughed, "who told you that?"

Snape shook his head, "no one."

"Well, in my book a hero is someone who is brave enough to stop another without stooping to their level. A hero is the most unlikely person and like it or not, you've saved this world from persecution from an insane egoistical maniac."

"Tom Riddle wasn't a maniac… society screwed him over and he got pissed."

"I was talking about Harry Potter."

Snape laughed, "sorry, I know, I'm being an idiot."

"Being an idiot is okay, being a fucking idiot isn't." Alastor hugged Snape. "So, what about it? Coming to enjoy the party?"

A/N: Taddda! That's my out-of-character ditty over with. Maybe next time I'll write something that is more in character… although you have to admit, out of character is very fun to write – you can make them do almost anything! Don't worry, there is a little add on in the form of the epilogue that might be fun to check out. Um, you know, before I shrank the front of size 10 and changed it from Times New Roman to Verdana, the story (in Word format) was 27 pages long… now it's 21. Title references 'Don't Fear the Reaper' by The Blue Oyster Cult, and 'Forever Autumn' from Jeff Wayne's musical 'War of the Worlds' (HG Wells). Sorry about Snape being medical… I've been watching waaay too much ER!


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Life at Hogwarts more or less got back to normal after that fateful day. No one was surprised or even cared that Harry Potter dropped out about three months before the NEWT examinations. He probably couldn't stand the tension between him and the other students. No one blamed him for being tempted, but everyone blamed him for the way he had dealt with someone else getting the glory for once. Oh, and yes, 'The Hogwarts Band' did perform for one last time. 

There were quite a few surprises in stall. Professor Minerva McGonagall was made headmistress and no one could doubt that decision, more surprisingly was that Professor Severus Snape was made Deputy Head. Although, it was difficult to say who was more surprised Snape or the students. Everyone supported him though.

Harry Potter didn't completely loose his life; he managed to get a place on a failing third division Quidditch Team. The team did improve in that they actually won some matches in a season rather than being thrashed at every single one. Due to Harry's past, and his near impossibility to work with he never made it to the national squad. A few years into his Quidditch 'career' he suffered a near-fatal accident, which left him blind in one eye and out of the Quidditch season for life. Since he had no qualifications (save his OWLs) and had no chance of getting an apprenticeship, he ended up taking a dull job with the International Owl Service. Every single day of his life he regretted his choices in life and wished dearly that his old friends were around to at least to talk to. 

Ron Weasley had managed to get a place with the MLED, regardless of his flat feet. He discovered that he was naturally talented with tactics and other logic matters, and this meant it didn't take him long to rise through the ranks. He married a wonderful witch on the Rapid Response Team, and together they had three children, all of whom currently attend Hogwarts. 

Hermione Krum (née Granger) attended the university in Russia to study Arthimacy and is now one of the forefront runners in research. She holds many prizes for excellence in her subject. Her husband, Viktor, completed his apprenticeship at Hogwarts and is teaching Potions at his old school. Their daughter, Magda, attends to Hogwarts and is a member of Slytherin house.

Neville Longbottom opted in the end to study Herbology, rather than a medical degree as he felt that he would not be able to deal with the every day life of a doctor. He married Ginny Weasley shortly after she graduated from Hogwarts, and he is working with Professor Sprout and will take over from her when she retires in the summer. Due to the lack of candidates within in the school faculty for Head of Gryffindor, Neville was asked to take the place temporarily while negotiations were being made with the ministry to allow Professor Remus Lupin to teach Transfiguration at the school. 

Professor's Severus Snape and Alastor Daker were both award the Order of Merlin First Class for their hand in defeat of the dark wizard Voldemort. Even after Professor Vector had, had her child, Daker agreed to stay on as Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. In a surprise move he admitted to the entire school that he was blind, however no one has any idea about his true relationship with the famous Potions master. Snape never really changed much, he was still the mean son-of-a-bitch that he had ever been, but he now had almost instant respect whenever teaching a new class. 

Draco Malfoy won a scholarship to one of the most prestigious Potions research laboratories in the world. He eventually became a top Potions researcher, but his talents never could rival the best in the world – a certain, Severus Snape. Draco was part of the team that discovered a cure for a werewolf bite. Soon after, Remus Lupin was able to marry Annie Sinsitra.

Finally, it was good news for Seamus Finnigan. Finnigan went on to play for one of the top Quidditch league teams in the country, and then finally won the honour of playing and captaining the almost unbeaten Irish National Team. 

As for the rest of the staff, one by one the older people were slowly replaced. It wasn't long before the staff of Harry, Ron & Hermione's school days was assigned to the history books. Eventually, only Severus Snape, Alastor Daker, Annie Sinistra (although she was married to Lupin, they both felt that in order not to cause confusion they should use separate last names) and Remus Lupin were left.

Over the many years that followed, many, many things changed. No one however forgot the one name that had held Hogwarts together for many, many long and welcomed years. Albus Dumbledore; a fitting epitaph is mounted on the wall on of the Great Hall:

Albus Dumbledore

Never a greater man or friend  
ever lived.

God's speed.

1st July 1841 – 15th October 1997


End file.
